Balance Breakers
by deacon94
Summary: Re uploaded: Two highschoolers transfer into Kuoh Academy trying to escape their pasts, however, the past has a way of coming back to haunt you. Two OCs in this fic mostly will be focused on them, the bleach crossover starts after the Riser arc. IsseixHarem
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0

Character Sheet #1

Name: Justin Rhodes (formerly Deacon McGrath)

Sex: Male

Species: New breed: Spiritualist

Species Brief: Spiritualists are a new breed of human; currently only Justin and his partner Scarlet are the only know ones in existence, in the case of Justin he was born with a high spiritual awareness, enough that his Ying and Yang energies were strong enough to become sentient beings. He was born weak and would have died if not for the drastic actions of his Ying who panicked and went into the spirit world and started to drag spirits into Justin's soul and body in an effort to save him.

A normal human's body would have decayed or been taken over and transformed into a monster, Justin's body instead adapted to the spirits now contained within him and started to change to share the traits and powers of the spirits contained.

Character Brief: A short tempered young man who projects an aura of a proper gentleman, is mostly soft spoken unless angered and treats almost everyone around him coldly saying only brief answers and not making conversation has a feminine/baby face in conjunction with a lean but toned body that attracts a lot of attention from the female students, finds the attention to be annoying and distracting. Has a cold and calculative personality apart from when he is with his partner.

Known Powers:

Resonance: Justin opens up his connection with a spirit of his choice to the point were they share both his mind and body, improving his powers and making him a more formidable fighter.

Reformation: Justin can bring his spirits out of his body and give them their old forms and abilities for a short time

Mastery of elemental magic: Fire, Ice, Earth, Air and Lightening

Vampire abilities: Super strength, speed, and agility and can focus his demonic energy into his limbs to increase damage dealt.

Known weapons:

Scared Gear: Black Death, a lost Longinus unique to Justin, contains the spirit of Seth the guardian of the last cycle of hell.

Powers: Like the Boosted Gear the Black Death can increase the pain of any targets wounds every ten seconds, this is a double edge sword as the user also has his own wounds pain increased as well.

Grants mastery over Darkness magic.

The Red Lady (La Dame Rouge): One of Justins spirits weapons, a holy sword that combines fire and holy magic together to create holy flame magic, extremely effective against demons and devils

Enhancement: Justin can enhance any part of his body by controlling his muscles to increase speed, muscle density or hardness.

Current Spirit connections:

Vladimir Sofka: a Russian Shinzo Vampire, prefers to go by the nickname Shin

Jean de Castile: French chevalier uses holy fire magic combined with his sword, La Dame Rouge

Likes: His partner Scarlet Johnston, Training, Anime and Manga, his friends, loyalty

Dislikes: Fallen Angels, Perverts, anybody that threatens his loved ones, stupidity and goofing off in serious situations and men that try to flirt with Scarlet.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HighSchool DXD characters that appear in this fan fiction, any and all Anime/Manga characters that appear belong to their respective owners the only characters that I own are the two Original Characters that I have created for this fiction._

_A/N; This is my first ever fanfic and I am a total noob at this whole thing so please reviews will be extremely helpful for future fics, flames will be ignored but criticism will be taken into account and I will try my best to make this fic better. I am currently in on a course at college so I will be busy some of the time however I will try at the least to get a chapter out every week other than that have fun reading this fic._

_Pairings for male characters are currently undecided, I will be putting a pole up a bit later after more chapters are uploaded _

_Big shoutout to stuckshocker777 for helping out with ideas and helping to show how the website works. _

Chapter 1

Beings of a Different Nature

Darkness, pitch black impenetrable darkness that is the scene before my eyes, the only light that can be seen is the blazing inferno that is raging in front of me, I look down and the only other colour in this hellhole is the colour red that is all over my hands, I can hear my own heartbeat beating insanely fast and my ears start to slowly pick up a sound, its getting louder and sharper, it takes a second for me to know what it is and I wish I had never heard it that inhuman like screaming and in the middle of it laughter a laugh that makes my blood turn cold, a sudden pressure on my shoulder forces me to look up and all I see are the seemly endless amounts of black features falling on my face smothering me.

The alarms toll wakes me from my nightmare, I am sweating, my boxers drenched in sweat, my hearts pounding so fast I can barely catch a breath, it takes me almost two minutes of taking deep breaths to calm myself down, I look over at the alarm clock and check the time, its 6:30am, we have nearly 3 hours to get ready for school, the figure beside me stirs from her peaceful sleep and is not in a good mood, turning to glare daggers at me "Why in the name of God did you set the alarm for so early in the morning Justin, seriously give me one good reason not to- " before she can finish her sentence her eyes open wide and she looks shocked, I must really look a state to provoke that kind of reaction from her I think to myself bitterly "Justin, honey what's wrong?" She looks really worried. "Its nothing, just a bad dream is all".

"Don't block me out like that; it's that nightmare again isn't it". I look at her and I can't help but smile. "I can never get anything past you can I Scarlet", my smile widens, its funny just looking at her can snap my out of even the deepest funk, this is the effect that this girl no this woman has on me, my Scarlet, my partner.

Scarlet still looks worried so I quickly try to change the topic away from my nightmare, "The reason I set the alarm for so early is because we are starting our first day at KouhAcademy today or have you forgotten that love?" Her eyes widen and she looks extremely annoyed grabbing her pillow she throws it at my face. "You should know better than to call me love Justin you know I hate it when you do that, as punishment for both calling me that stupid nickname and waking me up so early you are going to be making breakfast today, dickhead" finishing her little lecture she gets out of bed and my heartbeat flutters, no matter how many times I see her naked it always takes my breath away, the way her body curves in all the right ways and places and her snow white skin never cease to reduce me to a blushing mess. She notices me looking "Quit gawking at me and hurry up and get ready, you're the one who set that god awful alarm so early in the first place so hurry the fuck up".

After getting a quick shower and getting changed, plus making and eating our breakfast, which was a major pain in the ass because she is just as picky as me when it comes to food we head out to the Academy for our first day of high school, the walk there past by without much happening and we arrived at the front gates, the school looked amazing everything look brand new and everything looked as if it had just been built, if the buildings and grounds are anything to go by then this school is defiantly the place to go, hard to believe that it used to be an all-girls school, it only recently became co-ed which meant that there was a large gap in the male to female ratio at the Academy, my guess is there is at least a 3:1 ratio between males and females, as we approached the building there was a large amount of screaming behind us as a large crowd gathered there was a lot of shouting and the only things I could make out of the ruckus was "Akeno-sempai" , "Rias-Sempai" and something about "Oppai" a tick mark appeared on my forehead as I heard that, it was obvious to me that we had a few perverts at this school, after standing around for a few seconds and looking over at Scarlet I nodded at her and she nodded back as we both turned around and walked through the main doors, we stopped at the main desk and asked for our schedules, the lady at the desk just confirmed "Ah you must be the two transfer students from America its nice to meet you, here are your schedules, Rhodes-san you are in class 3B just follow this pamphlet and it should take you there and Johnston-san you are in class 3C again just follow the pamphlets instructions and welcome to Kouh Academy.

I didn't like being separated from Scarlet however there was no point in arguing about it, I followed the pamphlets guide and sure enough I found myself outside classroom 3C, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I knocked on the door and opened it when a voice said "Enter", the teacher looked at me for a second and then said "Ah you must be Justin Rhodes the new transfer student. Everyone listen up this is Justin Rhodes-san from America, he is the new transfer student and I expect you all to take care of him". Turning to me she asked me to introduce myself, I turn to the class and announced "Its nice to meet you, my name is Justin Rhodes, I hope we all get along" short and to the point that fits me perfectly, the teacher or sensei as I should start calling her directed me to sit at the empty desk beside the window at the back of the class, as I walk toward my seat I notice the girl that I will be sitting beside and she is gorgeous, long black hair tied back into a pony tail with a sweet looking face with violet piercing eyes, and had a presence similar to that of a big sister, I realised that I was starting to stare at the poor girl so I came to my senses and sat down and looked across and introduced myself, "Hi my names Justin Rhodes, nice to meet you," she looked at me and smiled an open hearted smile and responded kindly "It's a pleasure to meet you Rhodes-san I am Akeno Himejima" she held out her hand for a hand shake and I obliged her, but the moment that I touched her my blood turned to ice and an extremely bad feeling crept up my spine not wanting to freak the poor girl out I smile and let go of her hand.

_Scarlet POV _

I am extremely annoyed that I won't be in the same class as Justin and I was about to argue with that bitch at the front desk but Justin gave me that look "Don't cause any trouble or else" man I already hate this place and I haven't even been here for more than five minutes but we worked our asses off to get here to have security for ourselves I made a promise that I wouldn't let Justin down so I will bear with it for as long as I can. I arrived at my classroom, knocked on the door and was told to introduced myself by some bald-headed ass of a teacher, I stood at the front of the class and just plainly said "My names Scarlet Johnston, nice to meet you" the teacher didn't look impressed but then again what do I care the only person I care to impress is Justin and this teacher doesn't even rank on my "Respectable People" list I was directed to the seat beside a fellow red headed girl so I guess this class wont be too bad, as I move to my seat I take a quick look at my neighbour and to my surprise I am impressed not only does she have the kind of beauty and figure that most girls would give their right arm for and have boys fall over themselves to get her attention she also has a baring to her a regal presence that projected her importance, this class will defiantly be interesting.

I decided to greet my neighbour with a friendly handshake, "Hi I am Scarlet Johnston" extending my hand to her, she looks up at me with blueish/green eyes and smiled "Rias Germory a pleasure to meet you Johnston-san" she's seems to be an alright person but as my hand touches hers a feeling begins to creep its way up my back, it feels like someone is coating my spine in ice, there's something about this girl, something that ain't normal, my danger and bullshit detectors are ringing alarm bells in my head, I smile back and sit down and as soon as the lesson starts and everyone's attention was directed toward the sensei I mutter under my breath "Aura Vision" instantly I feel the sharp pain in my eyes and the world goes black and covered with shadows, "_I have to make this quick, if she has a power as well then she will sense me using this"_ I look over at Rias and my heart stops, she is covered in an evil tar like aura that is leaking out of her body in massive amounts, _"This girl, what the hell is she, I have never seen anything like that before, shit I better power down before she notices"_ I close my eyes and the pain stabs at my eyes again as my vision returns to normal I look across at Rias again and sure enough she's looking at my weirdly, "_Shit I better watch my step around her from now on, I have caught her attention and if that aura was anything to judge by, I don't wana fuck with her unless I have Justin with me"_

I put on my best fake cheerful smile "Is something the matter Germory-san?" She looks really serious as if she is trying to work out the solution to a difficult question however my questions seems to have knock her off balance as she suddenly looks away and mutters something under her breath. Before either of use can talk again the bell rings signalling the end of the period and the start of the lunch break. I walk out of the classroom as fast as I can while maintaining a casual appearance, the last thing I need is to add to that girls suspicions. I spend almost the entire lunch looking for Justin and I finally find him and true to form he is in the middle of a fight, he is putting the beat down on three guys for what reason I have no clue but I rush over to him to calm him down.

_Justin's POV several minutes earlier _

_"This school is so huge its gona be damn near impossible to find Scarlet, I don't know where to even start looking, now that I think about it where the heck am I, I better check that map that I got from that girl at the front desk"._ As I am checking the map I hear giggling from a bush three feet in front of me, normally I would just ignore this kinda thing but something about that giggling bothered me, as I draw closer to the bush I look down and see three guys who I recognise the brunette I think I saw him in my class the other two however I have no idea who they are and following in the direction that they were looking at I finally understand what was bothering me about their giggling, not five feet away from me is a open window to a girls changing room.

_These three perverts are peeping on those girls, fuckin' bastards, they are about to learn a very painful lesson in humility! _I part the bushes and start cracking my knuckles, "Right then you little perverts you got two choices either get the shit kicked out you by me or I leave you in the capable hands of those fine ladies behind you. At that the Perverted Trio looked behind them and saw the members of the kendo club radiating some much killing intent that I might feel sorry them if they choose option number two," so you got three seconds to choose, Three, Two, One, Well guess what you lucky bastards?"

The creep with the bald head and glass nervously spoke up "W-What?" I start to smile and this seemed to have the desired effect as the three seem to be about ready to shit themselves and that's when I brought down the hammer on them "Hehehe since you didn't choose in time I get to decide for you and guess what I select both options, now say goodnight" as I said that I could feel the grin on my face slowly get wider and the three unfortunate boys in front of me started to shake in terror but I wasn't about to forgive them after all I hate perverts and they deserve exactly what they got coming to them and although I hate to admit it deep down a part of me was gona enjoy what I was about to do. I reached forward my arm and grabbed the brunette and the weird one with glasses, smashed their heads together, threw them on the ground then turning to the last of the trio I grabbed his wrist and lead him to the other two and threw him down on top of them, turning to the assembled members of the kendo club I bowed and smiled "Ladies their all yours now to do with as you see fit, have fun" the girls all blushed and once they got my meaning grinned sadistically and then started going to work on the three perverts and from the looks of it not a single inch of their skin wouldn't have a bruise or two by the time they were finished, it was then Scarlet walked up to me grabbed my arm and pulled my head toward hers, "Hey what are you doing Scar…"

My words were cut off as her mouth covered mine and after overcoming the randomness and the shock of the moment my instincts kicked in moaning in her mouth I deepened the kiss and bit her lower lip making her moan and giving my tongue access to her mouth, the kiss quickly turned into a very hot and steamy French kiss which had the audience around us blushing furiously but unable to look away. Noticing this I pull away for Scarlet, I am all for public displays of affection but even I am embarrassed when I realised that we just gave the entire women's kendo team an up close and personal view of us making out.

_Rias and AkenoSchool rooftop same time_

"Ara ara it seems like that boy is quite the sadist, what do you think Boucho?" Akeno said whilst trying to control the warmth that was spreading through her body who knew that watching another couple making out would have this kind of affect on her.

Similarly Rias was also blushing from witnessing that scene just now however her face was set in a frown and she was staring intently at the red headed girl, "Possible sadist discovery aside Akeno there is something off about those two even from here I can sense a faint power coming from both of them and then this morning there was a huge increase of power from that girl when she sat beside me it was disturbing, to think that I was careless enough not think that she might have been a threat, what do you think Akeno".

Akeno puts her hand up to her chin and slowly starts to nibble on her middle finger "Now that you mention it, I did sense something from that boy when I shook his hand however it was so small that I thought it was nothing. Do you think that they are spies sent in from one of the factions?

"I don't know but I am not denying the possibility it is common knowledge that this school is run by my family and that nearly every member of staff is a devil however for the other factions to even think to send in spies, this irks me to no end." Akeno is shocked she has never seem Rias this pissed off before, what in the name of the Satan could that girl have done to make Rias this angry?

"Rias what exactly did that girl do to you?" Akeno dared to ask, Rias turn to her best friend and Queen of her peerage and was shaking with anger and something else "I don't know what she did, all I know is that one minute alls normal then the next there is this incredibly powerful energy coming from right beside me and then she was the audacity to ask me if something's wrong." She is still shaking with anger and finally decides to calm down, "Akeno, I am going to have my familiar follow them, can you keep an eye on the boy whenever you can?" Akeno looks up at her and grins, "Of course Boucho as you command my King."

Looking down as the couple finally part and the bell signalling the end of lunch break rings out across the school, "_Hehehe this is going to be very amusing and interesting I can just feel it, oh my just thinking about that boy is getting me all hot and bothered I hope that Rias plans on making them part of the family so I can get some alone time with him" _Licking her lips with that final thought Akeno departs from the roof and heads to class.

_Three hours later, after school has ended_

"So what are we doing Justin, same as usual or are we going to spice things up today," Scarlet asks with a smirk on her face as the two walk home, Justin looks at his partner and smirks back, "Yea this time I think we can get some practice in after dinner, however lets not push ourselves too hard, remember we aren't going to be here for very long so I would rather not get a bad reputation in this town or at the school for that matter,"

Scarlet just laughs his words off as if they have no importance, "Ah come on don't be like that, all stuck up and serious that act gets old fast and besides it doesn't suit that cute face of yours, speaking of which how much longer do we have to wear these stupid _cloaks_, I'm getting seriously irritated, it feels that there's a permanent layer of oil over my skin and you remember what happens when I get irritated don't you Justin-**_kun_**." Looking at her again, he swallows heavily as if remembering a very traumatic experience.

"Fine we will exercise at little bit more than usual to get some of the tension out and then we can have some other type of _fun_ the rest of the night how does that sound Scarlet hehehe," Justin keeps his face blank will saying all of this however a grin slowly appears on his face when said fun and he winks at Scarlet causing her to stop amount and then smile widely.

"Oh now I like the sounds of that, what kind of _fun _do you have in mind neh Honey?"

Smirking Justin just calmly walks on and just says, "Well I figured I could help get those tense shoulders of yours a rest and show you a piece of heaven while I'm at it that satisfy your appetite Scarlet". As soon as those words left his mouth Scarlet instantly perked up and slowly realised what he meant, "_hehehe underneath that cold exterior is one hell of a sex fiend, oh I am sooo gona milk this for all that it is worth."_

_Later on that night, Location; Dense woods on outskirts of town_

"Ok, nothing to major tonight, lets just work on our current moves and see how long we can continuously use them, ready Scarlet?", Scarlet looks ahead at the wooden target dummies that he had set up for her and the various bulls eyes that he painted on different parts of each one. "_He doesn't honestly believe that this is a challenge for me does he? Ah well just get this over with"._

Scarlet looks over at him and gives him a thumbs up and he shouts "Begin", Scarlet dashes into the centre of the targets, taking a deep breath she starts spinning rapidly on her left heel and as her spin becomes faster and faster she bends her leg while still rotating and leaps into the air still rotating at insane speeds looking like a mini tornado, and out of it shoots out uncountable numbers of knives, daggers and cutlery each going straight towards their marks, Scarlet lands on her heel with the grace of a ballerina and looks around and a satisfied grin forms on her face, looking around every single one of her weapons hit the bulls eyes on all targets, some even lodged into each other instead of missing the bulls eye, "_hehehe robin hood has got nothing on me now lets check on Justin he has bound to have finished by now_."

_Justin POV; 3 minutes ago _

I am looking at the array of targets that I had made earlier on this morning before heading to school and I can't help but grin. "_This shouldn't take that long at_ _all, honestly I wish I could get a strong opponent and soon sitting around in this town and bringing ordered to "Wait and See" is not my style at all, I am so freaking bored_", I look over my left shoulder and see Scarlet giving me a thumbs up signalling that she was ready, 'alright then lets get started', I shout at the top of my lungs, "Begin" and start dashing toward my first target, concentrating on my left arm, "_Enforcement, Attack" _I clench my fist feeling the raw power running through it and strike out with a right straight punch at the wooden dummy, my fist tears right through the bastard and I keep travelling on, _"Time to switch it up a bit, Enforcement left leg, Speed"_ my left legs calve muscles restrict, its painful but bearable, I dash to the next target and unleash a barrage of left kicks that seem to blur into existence, it only takes a few seconds to completely demolish the dummy into bits of timber, dashing to the last few targets that are bunched together, I decide to try the new trick that I just learn; concentrating on my both of my palms I let the power spread thorough them and visualise what I want to happen; _Phoenix Fireball_ _Barrage _pulling them back I shot them forward and repeated the motion and unleashed a barrage of red fireballs and burned the targets to cinders in seconds.

_Back to Third Person POV;_

_S_carlet races over to the inferno and extents her palms forward; _Water Cannon_ on her command a torrent of water explodes from her palms and drowns the fire before any damage to the forest could happen and looked over at a very pleased Justin, "Wasn't that going a bit far Justin?" He looks at her and just shrugs, "How else was I supposed to tell how hot the flames were?", this stumped her and she considered it for a moment before giving up against finding a reasonable argument to use against him, "Lets go home and have some fun". She smiles and holds his hand as they descend the hill toward home. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.5

Character sheet #2

Name: Scarlet Johnston

Sex: Female

Character Brief: A fun loving and loud personality, her laughter and personality are infectious and can lift even the darkest of moods in a room, will sometimes spout random funny one liners for no apparent reason. Comes off a bit arrogant to those that she doesn't trust or isn't friendly with is more relaxed and at ease around her partner.

Species: Spiritualist

Species Brief: Unlike her partner Justin, Scarlet maintains a constant connection to the spirit world that doesn't rely on her Ying or Yang, the spirits that are inside her describe being in an area surrounded by doors and were drawn into one of the doors which led them to being drawn into Scarlets soul and body.

Scarlet has been actively using her spirits for a lot longer than Justin and as such has had more adjustments done to her body and has more connections to spirits than compared to her partner.

Known Powers:

Resonance: Like Justin, Scarlet can resonate with a spirit and improve the connection so that they share a link over her mind and body; this affects her personality as well as her powers as her connection goes far deeper and is more powerful than Justin's version.

Reformation: Scarlet can bring her spirits out of his body and give them their old forms and abilities for a short time

Mastery over certain elemental magic: Darkness, Water, Light and Fairy magic

Lycan form: Scarlet can turn completely or partially into a Lycanthrope or Werewolf, her partial transformation grants her the claws, fangs and enhanced speed.

Aura vision and Spirit Sight: Scarlet can send power through her eyes to see people's auras and can see and communicate with spirits in the human world.

Known Weapons:

Scared Gear: Bow of Artemis: A long range bow that fires arrows made up of all the elements, incredibly deadly however when in use it doesn't allow Scarlet to use her other powers or abilities which restricts Scarlet to becoming a long range support or sniper while using the bow.

Numerous projectiles: Scarlet can use any sharp object as a projectile and can use them with deadly accuracy; anything from a kitchen knife to a bowie knife becomes as deadly as a bullet in Scarlets hands

Aura weapons: By preparing in advance Scarlet can channel both demonic and holy auras into her weapons.

Current Spirit connections:

Nevada: Half breed Lycanthrope

Vanessa: projectile weapons master and very athletic, combines marshal skills with sex appeal to throw off male opponents with deadly results

Likes: Her partner Justin, books, jokes, fighting, and having fun.

Dislikes: Perverts, Fallen Angels, school in general, being bored, and girls that try to flirt with Justin.


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HighSchool DXD characters that appear in this fan fiction, any and all Anime/Manga characters that appear belong to their respective owners the only characters that I own are the two Original Characters that I have created for this fiction._

_A/N: Hey all, as I mentioned before in the last chapter, this is my first fanfic and this in this chapter I have written the first actual fight scene, this is the first fight scene I have ever written so it would help a lot if you guys could review and give me a few ideas to improve the fight scenes to make them better and more interesting._

_As stated in the summary there are going to be character deaths in this fanfic and I have already decided on one character that will be killed off and it is going to happen in the next few chapters and if any of you are wondering why I haven't described what my characters look like well in chapter one Scarlet mention cloaks, that is a hint._

_ I will be describing what they look like and being going into detail about their powers and abilities in the next couple of chapters. _

Chapter 2;

Two Sides of the Same Coin

After the training last night we arrived home and there we decided that the fun that I had originally promised could be done some other time as we were both exhausted from both the day at school and the training, however I did keep part of my promise and gave Scarlet a massage, the only downside to that had been the fact that flash backs of her moans of pleasure kept me up half the night and now I'm feeling slightly sleep deprived. The day started just like any other, the alarm went off at 6:30am and Scarlet chewed me out her exact words were "setting the goddamn alarm for so fucking early in the morning, go die you asshole" ,'_ and I thought I wasn't a morning person hehehe'_. After making a Full English breakfast for the both of us it was time to go to school, when we got there I found the Perverted Trio trying to take pictures of some of the passing girls underwear, in particular a first year student with silver hair and a very petite figure, instead of beating seven shades of shit out of them, my sadist side took over again I walked over to their hiding place and grabbed their camera out of their disgusting little hands and walked over to their "targets" I showed them the pictures and pointed to the three guys all the while having a hard time not bursting out laughing seeing them get their asses kicked into next week by the girls,' _and I thought that going to school would be boring, how wrong was I?'_

When we finally arrived at the main hall we shared a small kiss before leaving to go to our separate classes, I can tell that Scarlet is still not happy about being separated like this, but it is something that we just have to deal with. When I arrived at the classroom and took my seat to my surprise Himejima-san actually started a conversation with me, she asked how I was doing and what I thought about the school, I just responded with the usual brief answers saying that the school was alright apart from the perverts that seem to infest the place, she laughed at that statement and I had to smile, she had a beautiful laugh and it made me happy to hear it, after that the conversation turned from that to about her status.

She looked at me and asked "Do you know about my title Rhodes-san?" I looked at her in puzzlement, sure I had heard the commotion the other day with her name mention along with another girls but I hadn't heard anything about a title, "No what do you mean?" she gave a small laugh and smiled "Me and my best friend Rias are Kouh Academy's Two Great Ladies" I raised my eyebrow at that and just then I felt a massive amount of killing intent, I reactively tensed up and looked for the threat only to discover that it was coming from my classmates

"How dare he talk to Akeno-sama so casually?"

"Who does he think he is?"

"I don't know he is kinda cute in a bad boy kinda way?"

I tried to ignore that last comment and switched my attention back to my neighbor," I'm gonna take a guess and say that's why right now everybody looks like they want to string me up by my ankles?" She looked really amused by that had and a sly grin appeared on her face, "Fuuu probably I mean you only just got here yesterday and you're a bit of a mystery apart from the fact that you like to hurt perverts that is." frowned at that statement, it did not sit right with me at all so I decided to clear the air a bit, "I hate perverts not just because its creepy but its disrespectful, my mother taught me to be a gentleman with women and always be kind to them, so when I see perverts doing things like they were doing today, it gets on my nerves."

She raised her eyebrows at that, I guess I might have gotten a bit too passionate in defending myself however I felt like I said my piece and I am not going to hide who I am, you can either like me and we can get along or you can hate me and fuck off that is my mentality. Akeno looked at me weirdly for what seemed like an eternity until she burst out laughing with that musical laugh of hers when she finally managed to calm down she started to speak through the fit of giggles, "Who…Would have thought it… a proper gentlemen… in this day and age and that is something rare indeed hahahahaha."

I am not taking this well, I am embarrassed as fuck and I am blushing because of it and when she saw that she laughed even louder, I am seriously contemplating kicking her chair out from under her for this, I feel humiliated, I look up and she has calmed down a little, she better make with an apology quick or I swear I will make her life a living hell, she looks at me and smiles, "I'm sorry for laughing at you, but of all the things I expected you to say that was certainly not one of them, it caught me by surprise. Your mother sounds like a wonderful person."

At that sentence I looked down, I didn't want to tell her that my family was dead and I certainly didn't want to remember the incident that lead to their deaths, I put all that behind me and moved here to get away from all that and to get away from those looks of pity I kept getting from everyone, even my best friends treated me differently like I was fragile or something, it pissed me off. Thankful the homeroom teacher came in and started taking the register so I avoided a potentially awkward and painful conversation although now I am in seriously bad mood.

_Time skip to lunch break_

I wandered around aimlessly around the campus just looking for anything to take my mind off of things, I didn't want to bother Scarlet with my pathetic problems so I sent her a text saying I was hanging with friends and I would meet her at the main gate when school ended. I looked up and realized where I was, I was outside the kendo club again but this time there was something different, I felt drawn to the club and deciding, '_Fuck it, what's the worst that could happen?'_, I went inside and there I saw a sparring match between two people in the middle of the floor with the rest of the team observing, as I watched the match my blood began to boil the shorter one was good, really good and he just might make a good opponent for me. When the match ended in the shorter ones victory they both took off their face protectors although to be honest they look like a mixture between a mask and a helmet. The shorter one was a blonde boy with blue eyes and an impressive figure, lean and toned from the look of things, not a bodybuilders standard but enough to have the girls in the stands practically drooling over him.

When the bowed and started to move away, I made my presence known, I started to clap and walked over to the victor, "Sorry, but I couldn't help but watch that match, very impressive skills you have got there, I hope you don't mind Mr?" The boy looked back with a frown and a confused look on his face," Yuuto Kiba and you are?"

"Oh sorry where are my manners, my names Justin Rhodes I just transferred yesterday pleased to make your acquaintance Yuuto-san." His confused look disappeared and he smiled," Ah the one that taught the Perverted Trio a lesson not once but twice a pleasure, so what can I do for you Rhodes-san?"

I gave him a deadpanned look but quickly recovered," I thought that would be obvious, I would like to spar with you Yuuto-san if you don't mind that is?"

He looked at me intensely for a few seconds as if he was judging my worth after a few seconds however he smile and said "Sure".

The protective gear for kendo is quite heavy and restricting however it shouldn't hamper my movements too much, me and Yuuto-san move to the center of the area and bowed then moved back and got into stances, he just went for the classic kendo stance, both hands on the sword and holding it up in front of his face, it's a good stance however the thing with stances is that they are by the book and therefore predictable, I however opted for something different, I held the sword in both hands and held it at the side near my right hip and bent my knees, I could tell that he was put off by this from the way he twitched when he saw it. We waited until the club caption who was our referee began the match, for the first few minutes I stared at Yuuto-san in my mind playing out scenarios of what he and I could do and I knew he was doing the same, then all of a sudden he leapt into the attack and swung his sword in a downward arch, I swung mine upward to block and as the two swords meet I began pushing against him trying to throw him back or at the least off balance however he was strong and held me at a stalemate, it would be pointless to continue so I backed off and readied my sword positioning it once again at my side.

I dashed in right in front of him and unleashed my sword in an upward swing aiming for his head, hoping to be fast enough to catch him off guard however he is already bring his sword up to guard against mine but my strike was different from his before it had speed and was at an angel so the instant it made contact with his, it knocked it to the side, remarkably he managed to keep hold of it and even guard against my next swing a short but powerful downward swing to his head, he caught the blow with his own sword and fought back and threw me backwards whilst I was off balance from the strike, we fought backwards and forwards like this for what seemed like ages, when one of us gained an advantage the other would fight back and back the other into another stalemate, we stopped trying to force our weight into the blows and instead turned into a contact fight, instead of leaning in and trying to force the opponent off balance and knock them back to gain the advantage, the instant our swords connected we pulled back and swung again.

The club captain called out that we had five minutes left til lunch ended so we stopped caught our breath and prepared our last blows, this time I took him seriously I twisted my wrist and twisted the sword in front of me and held it like a rapier, it shocked Yuuto who had his own stance prepared the same one as before, I knew what I had to do, I dashed again and unleashed a volley of fast stabs aiming for his head and his chest he blocked them all successfully and then went on the attack raining down heavy blows targeting my head every time,' _This is fun however I think its time to take him seriously and end this'_ I jump backwards out of his range and take a new stance holding the sword over my head ready to bring down a heavy and powerful blow on his head, this is quite obvious and as I dash in to attack he is already moving his sword to block where he thinks I am going to strike, '_Ha big mistake pretty boy'_ as I throw the sword downward I purposefully miss him by a few inches and when my sword was level with his unprotected chest I twist my wrist and bring the sword closer to my chest and fire off a stab aiming for his chest, he noticed and blocked the attack sending it downward into the ground and counter attacks ready to take the win, I look up and see him already attacking toward my head, I twist my hips , grab my sword tightly and rotate and throw a desperate guard attempt to stop his sword before it hits, time seemed to slow down as the two swords met in mid air and struggled against each other, the both of us throwing all of our strength into them and the _snap_ the sound of wood meeting the wooden floor sounds out as I complete my spin and end up behind Yuuto-san, I look down at my sword and sure enough its missing half of it the other half is lying behind me as is Yuuto-sans.

"The match is a draw" the club captain says as silence fills the hall, all of the girl are shocked at the outcome of the match, I nodded and accepted the result of the match and taking off my head protector and walked over to Yuuto-san who had also removed his gear extending my hand for a handshake," That was a great match, thank you Yuuto-san" he looks at me and smiles grabs my hand in a friendly handshake, "No problem that was fun and please call me Kiba" when our hands meet I felt the same ice cold feeling travel up my spine the same one as when I first meet Himejima-san I ignore it and smile back, "In that case call me Justin, Kiba-kun and thanks again for the spar" Kiba just smiled back and responded in kind when the bell rang, we hurriedly got changed and ran back to class hoping not to be late.

_Occult Research Club room after school_

Rias and her club mates are sitting around in the various chairs in the Victorian styled club room, having called an official meeting. Akeno spoke first, "Boucho what is this meeting about?" Rias looks over at Akeno and smiles although there was a hint of bitterness in the smile, "It's about the two new transfer students Justin Rhodes-san and Scarlet Johnston-san." At this the club members straighten up in attention Kiba looks at his president and King with curiosity while Koneko silently stares at her as always however there is a level of intensity to her stare, Rias continues, "As Akeno knows I had my familiar follow them home from school last night and something strange happened," after several seconds of silence Kiba asked the burning question, "What happened Boucho?" Rias looks down and clenched her fists before looking up, "She followed them home and everything looked normal then they went out and into the woods at the town's edge then for some reason my familiar couldn't follow them any further it hit a barrier around the place that they were going." Silence envelopes the room as everyone takes the information in and a solemn feeling comes over the club members

Koneko was surprisingly the first to speak up in her usual monotone voice, "I find it hard to believe that those two are threats however I did sense something strange from those two, I was going to keep it to myself but." Koneko looks down for some reason until Rias prompts her to keep going, Koneko looks up and continues however there is something in her monotone voice that Rias couldn't understand, "Well their scents are weird and the feeling I was getting from them was strange too," Rias looks at her cute servant and asks, "What was strange about them?"

Koneko looks Rias in the eyes and replies, "They had multiple scents and the feelings that I was getting them were mixed too it was confusing." Rias raises an eyebrow as she absorbs this information,_ 'Hmm multiple scents, what exactly does that mean? I'd better ask her anyway', _Rias looks at Koneko and is obviously tense, "Did they feel like Angels or Fallen Angels or even other Devils?" Koneko looks up and blankly says, "No" while shaking her head. It was then Kiba interrupted, "Actually Boucho I had an opportunity to fight against Justin-san at lunch, he asked to spar against me," That receive interested looks from the other club members as they waited for Rias to ask, "So what happened and what impression did you get from him?"

Kiba looks down as he recalls the feelings he had from the match, "He seems to be an honorable fighter, he didn't try any tricks and fought evenly with me, in that short spar I could tell that he doesn't fit the normal descriptions, he thinks ahead and plans out his moves but he also acts on instinct its something I have only seen happen a few times but something happened near the end of the match." Kiba pauses taking in the looks of interest that he was getting from his fellows and continues, "Well I got frustrated that I couldn't beat him and I used a little bit of my powers to speed up my attacks. But he kept up and he even started to fight back even harder as if he was holding back the rest of the time and that's when our swords broke and the match was called a draw."

The club sat in silence at this revelation, nobody could believe what they just heard, a supposed normal human kept up and fought a devil with the powers of the Knight into a stalemate even when said devil used some of his powers, _'This is unheard of they are definitely worth my interest, my feelings aside they seem to be powerful and I do need to get more pieces for my peerage, now its just a matter of figuring our how to get them to join_'.

After a few moments of absorbing this information and thinking about her future plans and how those two could potentially impact them Rias asked about the clubs other business about a certain brunette pervert, "Well Koneko what happened while you were watching him?" Koneko looked up and said with a noticeable bitterness in her voice, she really hated perverts, "It is as you suspected Boucho the Fallen angels are targeting him, the girl that asked him out was definitely a fallen angel, and she will probably kill him on this "date" tomorrow." Rias nodded at this bit of information and gave her orders, "I will have my familiar give him a contact tomorrow and we get to him before he dies and reincarnate him, if he is dangerous enough to warrant the fallen killing him then he have a powerful gear indeed, that is all go home and get some rest everybody, we have a big day tomorrow."

_Rhodes/Johnston residence _

"Hey Justin, instead of the fun that you promised me how about we go on a date tomorrow instead, it has been forever since you spoilt me on a date and I'm feeling a little selfish." Justin laughs at his girlfriends request and responds, "Yes of course honey if that is what you want I will spoil you rotten tomorrow I promise now come on lets get some sleep."

At the same time a certain black hair fallen angel was anticipating the "date" she had planned for tomorrow as was Issie Hyodo as his mind was in the gutter again thinking about the body of his new "girlfriend" Yuma Amano. The wheels of fate were all turning and all were heading to a certain point, tomorrow nothing is going to go as expected for anyone.


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HighSchool DXD characters that appear in this fan fiction, any and all Anime/Manga characters that appear belong to their respective owners the only characters that I own are the two Original Characters that I have created for this fiction._

_A/N: For anybody interested I am giving both Justin and Scarlet Scared Gears that I made up and Issei will have the boosted gear and Vail will have the Divine Dividing as well I hope you enjoy the chapter and there will be back-story explaining both Justin's and Scarlet's powers and stories up the incoming chapters._

_For those of you interested I am going to following the canon story of HighSchool DXD with some of my own plots and some guest appearances later on. _

Chapter 3

Descent into Darkness

That day I decided to spoil Scarlet like she wanted me to so I set the alarm for much later than usual so that we could wake up and be well rested and to avoid the chewing out that I regularly got for setting the alarm for so early. I however woke up a full hour before the alarm went off so I decided to get up and make breakfast, first order of business was to get up and get ready after a nice hot shower I got changed into the clothes that I would be wearing for the date, I went with nice a simple a plain black shirt button up with the top button undone with denim jeans and matching high tops along with a gift that Scarlet got me after we had been dating for a year, it was a simple chain with the "Yang" of the Ying/Yang symbol on it and Scarlet had the matching chain with the Ying. I went down to the kitchen and made breakfast for her it was a simple one of toast, cheese and scrambled eggs with tea with one teaspoonful of sugar and brought it up for her to eat it in bed.

I set the tray with breakfast on it on the bedside cabinet and leaned over Scarlet and did my favorite thing to wake her up, I kissed her on the lips and sure enough she started to wake up and realized what I was doing got kissed back, restraining myself from turning it into a full on make out session I broke way smile and said "Good morning gorgeous I made you breakfast with all your favorites." She smile back and said that I was really trying to spoil her as I left the room and went downstairs to clean up and to plan what we were going to do for the date.

_Hyodo residence same time_

"Wake up oni-chan or I'll ki-ki-kiss you" Issei slammed his hand down on the alarm to turn it off and woke up grudgingly still half sleeping before realizing what he had planned for today and instantly cheered up and realized he said he would meet Yuma-chan at the square at 12:00am it was now 11:00am as he rushed around trying get ready in a hurry for the first date in his entire life.

After he got ready and dressed smartly for his date he ran out of the house and caught the bus to the town square. Looking down at his watch it read 12:05am Yuma-chan was late and he was starting to get worried when a voice behind him said "Here please take one" looking behind him he say a pretty girl dress in a devil outfit and handing him a pamphlet taking it on blind instinct while gawking at this beautiful girl who just appear out of nowhere and handed him something. He shook his head to get his mind back to reality and looked down at the piece of paper he took and look at it puzzled, on it was a pentagram and had the title "We grant any wish" in bold letters at the top.

Issei dismissed the strange piece of paper and put it in his pocket when hear a familiar voice calling to him across the street and sure enough it was Yuma-chan running toward him obviously out of breath from running, "Sorry I am late, were you waiting long?" Issei smiled and replied "No I just got here, ready to go?" The day continued as both couples dates went as expected they had dinner, had fun at the movies and arcades and then day turned to night.

_Outside the park Justin POV_

Scarlet looks so happy right now, I am glad that she is happy it has been a long time since I saw her smile so much in one day, "We should do this more often don't you think Scarlet?" She looks at me and smiles widely and nods her head while blushing she leans in and whispers in my ear, "For this I am going to treat you to something special tonight honey." I blush, my mind thinking of all the things she could do, each one dirtier than the last until something happened to wake me from my fantasies. The sky turned dark and a heavy oppressive feeling was coming from around the corner, I look at Scarlet and she nods we start running to see what was happening, I round the corner and my blood turns to ice at the scene in front of me, on the ground is that brunette pervert and he has a hole through he gut and is bleeding out rapidly and above him is an older woman in what looks like an S&M outfit and a very revealing one at that with … Black wings sprouting from her back and she is hovering a few centimeters above the ground.

I look at her and my blood starts to boil those wings are bringing up old wounds and memories and emotions that I thought I had buried a long time ago, the thing I am feeling now is pure rage, rage at this unknown woman with those accursed black wing and rage for daring to kill someone in front of me I can feel the anger and the power spreading throughout my entire body filling me with power. I look to Scarlet and she's shaking, I grab her hand,"Get to him and help him, I'll take care of this bitch." She nods and I charge at the woman and I am not going to hold back, I am going to fucking destroy her, '_Enforcement; strength, legs', _Channeling my power into my legs I can feel the muscles clench as the power runs thought then making them tighten painfully as I prepare to charge at the bitch responsible for this

_Third person POV_

Justin charges at the fallen angel, laughing she smirks and announces, "Ha witnesses huh well then sorry but you have to die by my hand the Fallen Angel Raynare - What the hell?" Raynare flies backward in a burst of speed to avoid the fist that was travelling toward her face she growls in rage, "You- you would dare try to hit me in the face who the hell do you think you are take this." Raynare makes a light spear in her hand and throws it toward the boy who has just landed on the ground, looking at her in shock he rolls out of the way of the spear and once again charges blindly at her, '_Huh he is either brave, has no fear or is extremely foolish no matter , I can't afford to mess around here much longer sorry boy but you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time,' _She charges a bigger spear and fires it at an incredible speed thinking that there is no way the human could dodge it, he sees it coming and jumps and rolls passing over the spear completely unharmed, lands on his feet and continues to race toward Raynare, who is shocked at the speed and agility that this human possesses, too late she realizes that he is right in front of her and suffers a right hook to her jaw for her mistake she flies backward hitting the ground twice.

Raynare looks up in rage at the human who dared to strike her and her eyes widen when they meet his, they aren't human eyes they are cold and they ruby red an unnatural colour and an oppressive aura is rolling off of him in waves all directed at her, she is shocked for a second then shock turns to rage, '_Whatever the hell he is he can't reach me in the air and I have spent too long here anyway', _Raynare extends her wings and jumps into the air and flies upward and out of reach of the boys next strike which leaves a small crater where she was just lying a second ago, looking over she sees a girl leaning over her target that she killed smirking she creates another spear of light and hurls it at the girl.

_Justin POV _

"Dammit get back down here you fucking coward!" I yell at her trying to goad her in coming back down to fight me, wait what is she looking at? I follow her gaze and I realize with horror that she is looking at Scarlet, there's no time to think as I rush over to her as fast as my legs carry my out of the corner of my eye I see her readying another one of those spears of light, '_Oh shit no, no-no no, you fucking don't, I am not losing another person to you bastards, come on move faster, Enforcement Speed legs, _I sprint to Scarlet and push her out of the way just in time to save her as I feel intense pain in my gut, I look down and yea there's a spear there and it covered in my blood, '_Fuck this hurts, shit that tears it, now I am fucking pissed!_ Then a familiar voice rings out inside my head with a heavy French accent, '_I agree partner lets send this scum sucking whore back to the pits of hell from whence she came from!_ , I smile and reply, '_I agree let's do this, SYNCHRONIZATION: Jean De Castille!_

_Normal POV _

Justin's body is enveloped in a bright light as waves of pure power shot out from him as all the people in the imitate area had to cover their eyes and braced themselves form the pure power that was coming from him, Raynare was nearly blinded by the light and had to lower her altitude to avoid being blow away by the powerful winds that were coming from that mass of light, as the light and the power died down Justin was revealed and but he didn't look the same his hair had changed from brown to a light blonde and had grown to down to around his neck and he was clad in armor, the breast-plate stood out the most as it was pure shiny silver with a red cross emblazoned on it, with the shoulder guards shaped like bird winds spreading over his shoulders and a small helmet on his head with the visor down and piercing green eyes showing through the visor, he moved gracefully and reached down to the spear in his gut, yanked it out violently and crushed it into non-existence and then whispered "Burn all my enemies to ash, La Dame Rouge (The Red Lady) and a lance of fire erupted from his left hand and transformed into a long rapier, with its guard curved over his hand and the blade dyed red all the way to the pointed end with guard and grip dyed a lighter shade of red Justin swiped it downwards to dispel the flames around it with a simple yet graceful movement.

Raynare was dumbfounded both by his appearance and the cold feeling of dread that she was getting from looking at this man, this human was making her Raynare feel fear, impossible in blind fury she launched herself at this insignificant worm and to find herself staring down the business end of a very sharp very dangerous rapier Justin smirk behind his visor, "Lets dance bitch, as he launched himself into a series of lightning fast stabs attacking any thing that was vulnerable on the fallen angel she manages to create a light sword and block most of his strike however he manages to pierce her shoulder and her right wing cause the fallen to scream in pain and jump back out of range.

_Justin POV_

_'Partner remember you can only use this form for two minutes any longer and your body will be changed beyond recovery and I don't think you will want to explain them to your peers, _I smile, '_Don't worry Jean I can take care of this trash no problem, Jean sighs 'Don't get too cocky and don't underestimate you opponent no deal with this bitch so I can go back to sleep, _That causes me to smirk and makes me laugh a little , '_Roger that, oh look at that she's running away, perfect I needed a moving target to test these out hehehe.' _I focus on the bitch trying to fly away and look down at my sword '_Lets test what this sword can do'_ holding it in preparation to do a stab I focus my power into the sword letting it build and run down to the tip, '_Phoenix Flare.'_

I strike out aiming at the fleeing Raynare and release the energy contained in the sword and let it run its course as a stream of flames launches out of the tip of the blade with the force of a rocket launcher and speeds toward Raynare faster than she can fly and she is engulfed in flames, she screams as the literal burst of flames makes contact with her right shoulder and the her right wing and are incinerated, the smell of melted flesh and features fills that air as she dives down low using her remaining wing to escape the area.

"Tsk I missed the bitch, I swear next time I see her I'll burn her to cinders, I release the power and change back to my own form and run over to Scarlet and the brunette on the ground, "Is he…" I let the words trail off, not wanting to confirm the horrible reality

Scarlet looks at me with pity in her eyes, she knows that I blame myself for this even though I shouldn't, "Honey there's nothing we can do come on let's get out of here before people start to show up," she grabs me by the hand and forcibly drags me along until I start moving on my on accord although I am deep in thought not paying attention to where I was walking, replaying everything in my mind trying to find where I went wrong and what I could have done to save that poor boys life.

Back at the park a red glow shows from Issei's pocket and a symbol appears on the grounds as two figures magically appear out of it and walk over to the body of the fallen boy, Rias looks down in pity at the boy and pulls out a red Pawn chess piece it glows when it goes near Issei and enters his body but nothing changes frustrated Rias continues to place pawns inside Issei until he takes all of them then his body starts to glow and the wound he received from Raynare starts to slowly heal as she was occupied by Issei, Akeno took a look around and observed that the park look like a battle field there were scorch marks around the fountain and a small crater too she turned to Rias, "Do you think the boy put up a fight Boucho?"

Rias looks up at her Queen in surprise, "No if he did there would have been more wounds on his body, why do you ask Akeno?" Akeno looks around and points to the carnage around them," It looks like someone put up a fight against the fallen angel and whoever it was it looks like they used some pretty powerful fire magic" Rias frowned at that, "Another devil was in the area perhaps" Akeno shook her head, "No this magic feels like holy magic". Rias frowned at that,' _that can't be Angels don't interfere with human matters unless ordered to and they usually stick to churches so what could it be? A rivalry between fallen angels is a possibility; I will have to look into this late'. _Shaking her head and looking up at her best friend she motioned toward Issei "It doesn't matter right now I need to get him home and help heal his wounds can over at the club Akeno?

Akeno stood up straight and answered "Hai Boucho" as Rias teleported away with Issei she looked around one more time wondering what could have done this and then teleported back to the club room.


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HighSchool DXD characters that appear in this fan fiction, any and all Anime/Manga characters that appear belong to their respective owners the only characters that I own are the two Original Characters that I have created for this fiction._

_A/N: For this chapter I have taken some of the reviews advice that I have gotten and stopped using the POV scene changes and thanks for the reviews I want to make this story better so everybody can enjoy it however I do have to bring up some points from the reviews the clear some things up._

_Firstly if you have a problem with OC's then don't read a fic if it tells you in the summary that are going to be OC's in the story and even then don't judge characters by their names and think that they are going to be shit and leave a shitty review without reading the whole chapter first I know some fics have bad OC's that ruin the fic but don't judge all fics that have OC's in them based off a few bad ones._

_Secondly this is a crossover fic and I put Rukia and Byakuya in the tag for a reason so they will feature in the story later for a few arcs and yes there will be Bleach arcs and characters in this fic as well._

_Thirdly there is going to be no harem stealing from Issei, there are going to be some scenes that will have Justin in a romantic setting with other characters but that will happen later and will be decided by a poll._

_Thanks to Ryland29 for pointing out a mistake I made in calling myself a noob when I am actually a newbie._

_On a side note I am toying with the idea of making another fic using Justin as an add-on/ supporting character like in this fic and I was trying to decide between two book series:_

_The Mortal Instruments Series_

_ Inheritance Series_

_As usual enjoy the story and please leave a review to help make future chapters more enjoyable and better._

Chapter 4

Calling the devils advocate

_Justin's dream/ mindscape_

I am looking out in absolute amazement at the scenery that surrounds me, rolling hills of green going up into a high mountain with a snow-white peak that I don't recognize I look around in the on the hill that I am sitting on and look down at the fields below, it is beautiful the lavender fields of France, its peaceful, serene.

"Enjoying the view Justin?" a familiar voice with a French accent asks beside me, I turn to look at my companion and friend, "Its beautiful Jéan, how come you have never invited me in here before?" Jéan looks down in with sorrow in his eyes, "While it is beautiful. It brings up bad memories. You understand." I nodded not wanting to intrude on his privacy; if he didn't want to talk about it then I wouldn't push him for answers, "So what did you want to talk about old friend?" He looks at me with a dead serious expression on his face, "Firstly, I brought you here to talk about that synchronization yesterday, you know as well as I do that you did not need it to beat that worthless trash, you could have crushed her easily with just your strength. So why did you call me to help?"

I can't help but smile as I reply, "Simple it has been too long since I fought together with one of you and I was pissed off and so were you so I figured instead of you blowing things to shit in here it would be better for us to blow shit up in the real world." I grinned at as I finished, it had felt great to let loose and beating the shit of that fallen angel was a good stress relief. Jéan looked at me in and his jaw was nearly hitting the floor until he burst out laughing and I joined in. After five minutes rolling around laughing we calmed down and things got serious again.

"Alright fooling around aside I wanted to tell you two important things, firstly, my changes to your body are about half done so the cloak you're wearing right now isn't going to be enough to hide your appearance anymore so you are going to either cast a spell on your peers or pull one hell of an excuse out of your ass. Secondly, after that synchronization yesterday it sped up the changes significantly; the good news is that you will be able to use more of my magic than you are currently able to use and you will be able to call out my sword without synchronizing with me but it will only have about half of its strength.

I absorbed this information with a heavy heart, Scarlet and I had been wearing magically made cloaks to hide our appearance and suppress our powers so we could be undetected and now mine was useless and with the changes Jéan had made I was going to look a bit like him which might not be too bad in a way as I look at the man beside me.

Jéan was almost every girls dream guy tall, handsome and had a lean body with clearly defined muscles, a collection of battle scars, the most noticeable where two scars on his face, one above his left eye and the other above his top lip on the right side, evidence of his years of training and fighting, his most stand out features were his armor which he had made himself using both his old Chevalier and Templar armors and brought them together to make his current armor, his light blond hair that fell down around his shoulders and eyes which were emerald-green. He was also chivalrous, a proper gentleman.

He looked over at me and with a serious and commanding tone said, "Time for you to go Justin, you've got one hell of a day ahead of you, I can feel it in the air." I smiled and the landscape faded until I was looking at the back of my own eyelids, I got up and looked at the time, it was 7:50am at lot later than what I usually got up at, I frown and looked at the other side of the bed and Scarlet wasn't there, obviously she thought that I needed a rest after yesterday and let me sleep in for that I was thankful.

It took me only half an hour to get changed and observe the differences in my appearance, my hair was now brown but with blond tips on my fringe. My body had changed slightly too, my arms had grown out a bit and had more muscle to them, I was also now no longer pale white instead I had a slight tan, _"This is going to be troublesome to explain, I suppose I can say that I did this myself, however, if there any sensitive people in the school they are going to detect my presence since my power isn't being hidden anymore."_ I had just enough time to eat the breakfast that Scarlet had made me which was nothing too fancy, just tea and a couple of rounds of buttered toast and then we were ready to go to school and after thanking her for being so thoughtful we headed out the door and started walking to school.

The walk is usually uneventful, until we get to the school gate, I expected it to be the same today as I was walking with Scarlet and making plans for the next couple days I spotted someone who made me stop in my tracks, "What the fuck, Scarlet are you seeing what I am seeing right now?" Looking at me with a confused look she followed my gaze and when she saw what I was looking at her face turned pale as snow, "That's impossible, he died, I felt his heart stop, this is not possible!"

As we watched the person that we had tried to save yesterday walk to school with one of the schools idols we were in a state of shock, I looked at Scarlet, "I am going to check this out at lunch, something isn't right and I am not going to stop until I find out just how the fuck he is alive."

After getting to school and walking into class, I heard the boy talking to his two perverted friends who names I learned yesterday, the bald one with the lolicon fetish was Matsuda, the creep with the glasses was Motohama and to finish off the trio there was the object of my interest Issei Hyodo the guy with the Oppai obsession.

I manage to hear a few bits and pieces of their conversation. From what I could gather it had something to do with Hyodo-sans girlfriend, Yuma Amano, the other two told him, however, that there was no such person and thinking that he had probably dreamed her up. This was suspicious, however, in my interest I forgot something important, I was no longer wearing my cloak and one person picked up on that right away, "Ara ara, Rhodes-san you look different did you decide to dye your hair to suit your bad boy reputation?" What she said really rubbed me the wrong way, it made me sound like some kind of thug and that was the last thing that I wanted spread around the school so I told her my already prepared excuse.

"Actually Himejima-san this is actually my natural hair colour, I dyed it so I could fit in at school so I wouldn't be called a delinquent or a thug, despite my appearance I am nothing like a thug so could you please not suggest that I am." I said all this while smiling and I could see her face slowly start to go pale as I continued to smile and looking around the rest of the class they had the same expressions on their face, "Huh what's wrong everyone is there something on my face?" They just stayed silent and started to shake their heads rapidly, '_Huh that is weird wonder what is up with them?'_

Inside my mind I could see Jéan holding his gut trying to stifle his laughter; I could hear his voice in my mind however, '_I love it when you scare the shit out of people with that. What are you talking about? You don't know? Know what? You know what it doesn't matter it is funnier when you don't know you're doing it hahahahaha."_

I was snapped back out of my mental conversation when Akeno was shaking my shoulder, "Rhodes-san are you feeling ok? You have been staring into space for a while." I look up into her face and see that she is genuinely worried so I put her worries at ease, "I'm fine Himejima-san I just have a bad habit of falling into daydreams every so often.

Before our conversation could continue the bell for lunch rang and as I was about to exit the classroom there was suddenly a lot of screaming coming from the top of the classroom, I look over and see a crowd of girls parting to reveal Kiba walking into the classroom heading to Issie, after saying something to him that I couldn't hear, the pervert followed him much to the dismay to the of every female student in the classroom and the insults and cry's that followed them would probably deafen and make any other guy want to wear earplugs for the rest of his life.

My suspicion sense is tingling as I start to follow them as discreetly as I can trying to avoid making it obvious that I was tailing them by walking as slowly and casually as I can and hanging back a fair distance so as to avoid their suspension, they have led me right around the back of the school and the gym to so run down looking old building and to my unfortunate luck there is no else around so I better wait to see if they go in and try my best to follow them and find out what the fuck is going on.

I wait for a few minutes after they went in, now I am going to go in and see if I can find out why a dead man is walking around as if nothing out of the ordinary happened yesterday. The inside of this building is easy to navigate as there is only certain hallways that have lights on so I just follow the lights, as I round the corner I see a huge oak door and can hear faint voices coming from behind it, '_I might as well see if I can eavesdrop from this side', "Careful partner I can feel a very oppressive power coming from behind that door, stay sharp," "You don't have to remind me Jéan it isn't the first time I have done this." _

As I press my ear to the door I recognize some of the voices, Akeno and Kiba are behind this door I would never forget their voices. _Wait what are they saying…Devils…Scared Gears… What the hell are they talking about? "Partner I have had a few run-ins with demons that served devils in the past trust me you do not want to get into a head on fight with them, the Shade that almost killed me back then served a high-class devil that should tell you, don't fuck with these people GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW!_

I flinch from the shout and the urgency in Jéans voice is enough to shake me to my core, I start to back up but then the doors open and I hear a voice that sends shivers up my back, "Ara ara it looks like we have a guest, why don't you come in Rhodes-san." That wasn't a question and the threatening aura coming off of Akeno is some scary shit so I better comply.

I walk into the middle of the room and look around both at the classy taste in furniture and the faces of the occupants, Kiba looks shocked, Akeno is smiling sweetly and for some reason it is creeping me the fuck out, Issei is looking at me with a mixture of anger and confusion, Koneko is looking at me blankly and Rias is the picture of impassiveness.

Rias starts interrogation and she isn't fooling around, "So Rhodes-san mind explaining why you were eavesdropping on us?" She has a stern look on her face and I can tell that if I don't give her an answer that satisfies her I am going to be in deep shit, I take a deep breath and look at her dead in the eyes "I was just curious about Hyodo-sans condition, I found him injured last night and called an ambulance to get help but by the time that it got there and I showed them were he was he had vanished, I was going to ask him at lunch but Yuuto-san came and brought him here and I got curious, I'm sorry for intruding." It is the perfect excuse since it is partly the truth so I can look her in the eyes without feeling guilty, I totally nailed it.

"Ahh I remember now you and that girl you hang out with, you're the ones that tried to save me yesterday, you're the one that fought with Yuma-…Raynare sorry." _Fuck, Issei I swear if I get out of this alive I am going to skin you alive you little shit. _Rias is looking at me and smirking, "Games over Rhodes-san or should I say McGrath-san… With that simple sentence my blood turns to ice and I am now shaken to my very core.

_How? How does she know that name?! _

Rias looks smug as fuck, "Surprised? My father is the administrator of this school so it was easy to get a hold of your and companions files, your _real_ files that is, quite an interesting read especially since your appearance is so different from your description in any of your files. So Rhodes-san or do you prefer McGrath-san what are you doing at this school and what are you?" I look down at the floor and block out all the memories that a rushing back, I look back up at Rias.

_Burn all my enemies to ash, La Dame Rouge _

My right hand ignites as I feel the sword forming from the flames and as it forms in my hand I point it toward Rias who looks shocked and… intrigued? Excited? "I don't know what your game is bitch but if you come near me or Scarlet you better be prepared to die that is both a threat and a fucking promise do I make myself clear? From the moment that I made my sword appear the other occupants have already acted, Issei has fallen over the couch, Kiba has pulled a long sword from somewhere and Koneko and Akeno look prepare to kill me if I so much as moved a muscle… Rias was laughing, "Hahahahaha a holy sword, huh so you're working for the church then, are you an exorcist then at your age? It doesn't matter from the moment that you entered this room, no since the moment you enter this town, you have been on Gremory and Sitri territory and I have the right to kill you right now so give me a reason not to."

I narrow my eyes at her, I can't place her at all I can't tell what this person is going to do next and that has me curious but more so is what she said about my sword, I may have made a mistake in bringing out Jéan's sword so the best course of action is to do something the enemy would never expect.

_Synchronization: Vladimir Sofka _

My body explodes powerful waves of energy and is enveloped in a massive pillar of red light and the winds and atmosphere that are coming from it are enough to put all but the strongest of my enemies on their knees, I haven't had to use Vladimir's power in a long time but the feeling hasn't changed this thirst for blood and the addictive nature of his power are the reasons I don't use his full powers or synchronize with him often. He was the first of my companions to change my body and give me his abilities, powers and memories of his life; he has been with me since birth.

As the light dies down I am revealed and I already know what I look like, the straight silver hair that hangs down around my right eye and goes down my neck, the increase of my height to 6'2, the pale white pour less skin and the cold, blood-red cat-like eyes and the shiny elongated white fangs as well as the oppressive pure evil aura that I project make nearly every person around me shake in terror and break out in a nervous sweat.

_A/N I am going to leave it there folks, sorry I know it was just getting tense and good but I couldn't help it, the next chapter will go more into detail about Justin's and Scarlet's past as well as the abilities as well as reveal what they really are and trust me its a shocker. See you then _


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HighSchool DXD characters that appear in this fan fiction, any and all Anime/Manga characters that appear belong to their respective owners the only characters that I own are the two Original Characters that I have created for this fiction._

_A/N: This is going to be one of the longer chapters and it goes into detail about Justin and Scarlets' past and abilities, I only used the one being as an example as all of the "guardians" as I have named them will be making appearances and having their own unique pasts and abilities shown, there is no action or fight scene in this chapter unfortunately it is all plot exposition and character development. It would really help me a bunch if you guys could give me your thoughts on the fight scenes that I have written up to this point as I want to make them as best I can so if any of you have advice or can point out something I am doing wrong that would a great help _

_Other than that enjoy the chapter_

Chapter 5

New Discoveries

_Occult Research Club_

_"What is this person? One minute he was wielding a holy sword made from flames and felt as strong as a Mid-Class devil the next his power spikes, there's that pillar of light and now the swords gone and his appearance and power have changed, it's now at High class - Low Ultimate class level, what the hell is this person?"_

Looking around the club room I can see that my little display had crushed any notion that they can defeat me, to be honest I think Issei might have shit himself a little, now to deal with a stuck up little _Ojou-chan_, "Well Rias, still think you can take me down? You have got 5 minutes to work out a peaceful solution because as we speak my partner has probably felt me use this and is chomping at the bit to get here, class ends in 3 minutes and she will be here in a minute and half after so make your decision.

Rias looks around at the her servants and friends, "_If we fight him here, we will most likely all die and if his partner is as strong as he is then I shudder to think what they would do, I said game over to him thinking that he was just a weak human but now…"_ I look into the cold red eyes of this "man" in front of me and for the first time in my life I feel real fear, "Alright you have made your point we will stand down as long as you extend the same courtesy"

My eyebrows go up after hearing that statement, '_She still has her pride even after I showed her that I far outclass her? 'Hmmm quite the interesting female you have stumbled upon "Justin" I like her she reminds me of the women of my family back home and when can I stop calling you that stupid name?_' "_Hey Vladimir long time no speak." 'Calling me by proper name then "Justin" please just call me Shin after being called that for so long it feels better than my own name.' "You hypocrite you let Nevada call you by your real name all the time." 'Ok I was trying to be polite, I hate it when anybody else calls me that name, that privilege is reserved for my mate only got it __**gaki?**_

That last part ticked me off so much I swear I felt a tick mark probably appeared on my forehead, however, I don't have the luxury to argue with Shin he is way more stubborn than I am _"stupid old vampire stick in the mud" 'I heard that!' "You were meant to!"_ Blocking any more conversation with him out I release my synchronisation with him, although I will probably get an earful later tonight for calling him out for such a trivial matter as using him for intimidation purposes.

As my power and appearance went back to normal the members of the Occult Research Club visibly relaxed apart from Rias who is still frowning and is still staring at me like I am so kind of world-class puzzle she can't figure out,' _Technically I am, although I am still debating whether or not to tell this person what me and Scarlet actually are, there are too many things that could happen, too many variables to consider'_ I look up at Rias and I could feel another powerful entity approaching us at high-speed, "My partner has arrived it seems." Not a second after I said that the doors to the room were blasted open and standing where the doors used to be is a very pissed off red-head and she was ready for a fight.

Scarlet stood there with a feral grin on her face and a snarl escaping her lips and I could tell that most of the devils around me were back to shitting their underwear, she is imposing, frightening even in this state. Her eyes have changed from a gentle chocolate-brown colour to a cobalt blue with a black slit running down the middle, her hair has grown longer and wilder as well as changing colour from fiery red to a deep black. But the most intimating features that Scarlet now shows are her fangs and claws that look like they could rip to pieces even the toughest of opponents, what's really scary for me anyway is that I know this is just a basic change like me using Shins strength in the fight with Raynare, this is only the barest amount of changes that Scarlet and her Guardian Nevada were capable of.

To their credit, however, Kiba, Akeno and Koneko reacted quickly once they swallowed their fear and looked ready to fight to the death, while that would be interesting in its own right, we didn't come here to fight, "Enough stand down all of you!" Looking over at Rias, it is obvious she has snapped and is pissed beyond measure, '_Ha that's to be expected you two are humiliating her and backing her into a corner, frankly I was wondering when she was going to snap.' "Really Shin a little warning might have helped". 'Now why would I do that, this is much more interesting don't you agree.'_

I had to agree this was interesting, however, it had gone on long enough, I motioned to Scarlet to stand down and she complied although if her expression is anything to go by, I am in for some punishment later as she walks over and stands beside me I can feel her aura coming off of her and it confirms my fears, '_Yep she is seriously pissed'_

Rias is looking at both us and looks like she is barely containing her rage and just says it bluntly as bluntly as possible while giving us a glare that could probably kill, "Explain, who you are and what you are, now and no bullshit." I look at Scarlet and telepathically ask her _'Should we tell her?' _without looking at me she answers back, _'Do we have a choice, devils can tell when you are lying so there is no point in trying to deceive them.'_

I look at Rias and motion to the chairs, "You had best sit down then as it is a bit of a long story." As the club members sat down on the chair opposite us I try to figure out where to begin. "I suppose I should start by telling you that our names aren't Justin Rhodes or Scarlet Johnston, my name is actually Deacon McGrath and I am not from America, I am actually from Northern Ireland in the United Kingdom as is Scarlet and her real name is Yuki Sekai her mother was Japanese and her father was an English businessman that abandoned them after learning that her mother was pregnant. As for what we are, it is difficult to explain but I will try my best."

I look up and I can see that I have the groups' undivided attention and that Rias has forgotten about her anger in turn for having her curiosity satisfied, I continue, "The best way that I can describe us is by comparing us to those TV psychics, ghost hunters and exorcists that can see and communicate with spirits. We are like that, we were born with a connection to the spirit world or Purgatory if you want to use the biblical name, and in my case I was born premature and very weak, to the point that the doctors didn't think I would live past a week. Now picture that Purgatory is just a pitch black wasteland that you can't see two feet in front of your face, it is a place where you sent to wait for judgement and repent or do whatever you want to do while you are waiting your judgment, when I was born something happened to Purgatory, a small light barely shinning appeared in that dark and cold place and the spirits that inhabit the place saw it and grew curious, crowding around it, the light was dwindling and about to go out when a particularly strong and frankly suicidal spirit jumped into the light and as he did so chains made of the same light wrapped around him and pulled him into the light and he disappeared."

"That was how I got the first of the spirits that are currently co-habitating my mind and my soul, that spirits name was Vladimir Sofka and he was a vampire from Western Russia. He saved my life.

Two things usually happen whenever a dead spirit inhabits a human body, either the body rots from the inside because a live body cannot host a dead soul or the spirit turns into an insane demon and the body turns into a monstrosity. That didn't happen to me, instead of dying or becoming a monster, my body adapted to Vladimir's' presence and even granted me his abilities in order to save my life, that took a lot out of him, however, and he slept for a long time after that. Since then I have a total of 13 spirits currently in me and Scarlet has 10 in her and as I have demonstrated we can use their powers and abilities as well as the fact that our bodies change to become more like them.

The entire club was silent as I finished explaining what we are until Rias asked "So what do you call yourselves then seeing as you aren't human nor any of the Three Faction or any other Faction" I look up at her in surprise as I have never really thought about it, "How about you call us Spiritualists? Does that sound good or is it too corny?" Rias actually gave a light-hearted laugh at that and said that it sounded good but then Issei spoke up, "So how come you are using fake names?"

I look at over at him and I see him visibly cringe, I don't even have to look in a mirror to know that my expression is filled with pain and sorrow and even Scarlet is looking down with a depressing aura rolling off of her in waves, "I will tell you that now and please if it is the same to you, please call us Justin and Scarlet, you are going to find out why we abandoned our names and past now."

_Flashback _

_Northern Ireland, 3 years ago _

_It all began after I first met Scarlet or as she was called back then Yuki, we met through friends, it was a miracle in it's own right because if I hadn't met her that day I might not be alive and talking right now. When I first met Yuki I was suffering from severe depression and had already made plans to end my life, I couldn't find a reason to live and I had given up on my average, boring life. That all changed from the moment that I met her, from the beginning I felt as if there was something drawing me to her and within an hour of meeting each other and through the efforts of one of her friends we ended up making out. Something happened when we kissed for the first time, I felt life coming back to me and then I heard voices in my mind, familiar ones that I hadn't heard since I was a child, back then I thought they were imaginary friends like every child has but they were real. It was the same for Yuki in fact her guardians had been active since she was eleven years old._

_After that we started dating, that is when all of my guardian's made themselves known, after all of them had woke up, they began to change my weak and sickly body to help me better protect the people I held dear to my heart. After two years of dating, Yuki and I were very happy and content with our lives, we finally found our reason to live and our guardians also formed relationships with each other as well and changes being made to our bodies had some very nice outcomes both in public and in private matters._

_ One set of changes were complete from my first guardian, Vladimir Sofka or Shin as he prefers to be called, my body had changed from the sickly and weak one that I had to a lean and toned one and all of the illnesses that I had been born with and had struggled with my entire life were gone, I was now a vampire and could freely switch between my human and vampire forms at will. It happened for Yuki as well her body changed to become more muscled and lean from her guardian Nevada a half Lycanthrope from the same age and country as Shin and strangely enough she and Shin both started out as the most bitter of enemies became lovers and mates as time went on._

_The incident that made us flee our home and leave behind everything that we ever knew happened one year ago in our home town of Portavogie._

_It had started off as a normal day for us; we planned to go out for dinner at a fancy restaurant in the city of Belfast to celebrate both Yukis' birthday and us finally passing our GCSE's and deciding to move to a new school to do our A levels. Everything was going great, we even picked up presents for our parents as a way of saying sorry for putting up with us being annoying assholes for the past couple of months however reality was a way of knocking you down in the worst possible way _

_From the outside my house is quiet and peaceful, the lights are on and can be seen through the windows as me and Yuki walk through the front door, however, something was wrong, we both felt chills creeping up our spines and there was a foul metallic odour coming from the kitchen. As we walked through to the kitchen my heart snapped in two, the kitchen was a horrifying scene, body parts ,blood, guts littered the floor and the kitchen table and there nailed to wall was my family, my father, his girlfriend, my younger sister, her boyfriend and even the family pets were nailed to wall. I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing, my body and mind refused to accept what my eyes were showing me, I felt something break inside of me then, something just snapped and I turned round I saw the people responsible for butchering my family._

_Three people stood in the hallway of my house covered in my families blood and had the most disgusting grins on their faces as they looked upon me and Yuki, "More rats to kill then, you devil worshippers are just coming out of the fucking woodwork aren't you, this whole town is one big cesspool of heretics and it needs to be cleansed. _

_My eyes narrowed after hearing what the bastard in the middle had said, he was wearing a priests outfit but what really caught my attention was the fact that the other two had black wings coming out of their backs, they were defiantly not human. "I will ask this only once, are you the ones that are responsible for this? The priest in the middle answered again while the other two just sneered at me like I was the dirt beneath their boots, "Hahahahaha of course, it is my job to kill all those make deals with the devil and you know what I enjoy it, there is no pleasure greater than hearing the sounds of people in pain begging you to spare them hahahahaha, those women in there were the best I have had in a long time especially the young one, she kept calling out for the tall and older men to save her and she kept calling a name out, Deacon I think it was, ahahahaha oh she died very nicely after I slit her throat and made the others watch._

_My sister… My younger sister…My sister that I always butted heads with… The one that always protected me and looked after me when I was sickly and weak… "Bastard… I am going to tear you limb from bloody limb!" I felt my heartbeat speed up to become nearly uncountable my vision turned red as I felt the power flood into my body I was enrage and I was going to kill those bastards even if I died in the process… I leapt at the bastards that murdered my family and that is when it all when blank…_

Looking up at Rias and the others while I finished telling them about my past I can see a multitude of reactions and expressions on their faces, Rias and Akeno looked shocked and enraged, Issei was looking at me with pity, Kiba looked with understanding and kindness which really bothered me and even Koneko looked pissed off although she didn't show it on her face, the gleam in her eyes told me all I needed to know.

"Even to this day I am haunted by nightmares of what happened and what I did for revenge, I can't remember most of it but I do get images of things that I did…Tearing the wings off the back of one of the fallen angels, biting the priests throat and ripping it out, those kinds of things haunt my dreams. After the incident we were changed, going back and trying to live our normal lives again didn't feel right, not that I was possible, everybody that we ever knew treated us differently after that, like we were fragile pieces of glass that might break at any moment. I hated feeling that and seeing the pity in their eyes made it even worse, so we did the only thing that seemed like a good idea. We called Scarlet's mother and asked her if we could move back to her home country, luckily she agreed and set up everything for us, our house, our false names and papers, everything.

I am waiting what seems like an eternity waiting for their reactions to horrific tale that I had just told them, waiting to see how they would react. Rias has got up and is slowly walking towards us with her head down, '_What is she doing?' _she has stopped a few meters from us. She grabs me by my collar and pulls me toward her into one of the warmest hugs I have ever received, for the first time in a long time I let a few tears fall down my face, my shoulders and heart feel lighter now as if I had been carrying a great weight this whole time and looking over at Scarlet who is also in a hug it is obvious, we had needed this for a long time, someone to say that we have done enough and we could relax.

After crying openly for what felt like hours Rias pulled away," Gomen'nasai, I really am sorry for how we have been treating you two up to this point, if I had known…" I held my hand up to stop her, "Its alright, we haven't exactly been open and honest either so lets just start over, a blank slate, that sound good?" Rias just nods and wipes away her tears, "If it is all the same to you Rias-san could you please just call us by our false names, as far as we are concerned our old lives are gone as are our old names besides I have gotten quite used to being called Justin Rhodes, how about you Scarlet?" She looks over at me and laughs even while holding back a new onslaught of tears, "Yea it's the same for me too." Rias just nods and then her face changes and becomes serious again.

"After hearing your story and seeing your abilities first hand I would like to extend both of you the offer to become members of my peerage and be reincarnated as devils. I look at her blankly, it is obvious to me the reasons why she would want us in her peerage, we are already powerful as it is and if she adds us to her peerage then she in turn will also become more powerful and her popularity and influence with her peers will improve as well. After working this out I stand up and face Rias, "Why exactly would you think that we would accept such a deal, we already proved that we are as strong as you maybe even stronger and what exactly would we get out of it, it seems to me that you would be reaping the most benefit if we accepted.

Rias just smirks at me and that kinda pisses me off a little, "As I said to you before Rhodes-san you are in the middle of devil territory, it is not only me that will be wanting to recruit you but also the other clan heir that holds territory in this town as well and if want Issei-kun said is correct and that you fought with the fallen angel that killed him then you have also gained the attention of the fallen angels and they will most likely kill you in retaliation or decide that you are a threat to be eliminated. If you accept my offer, you will be protected from retaliation and you will also have something that they took from you, a family.

The Gremory clan pride themselves on the kindness that they treat their servants, we treat them like equals, my own brother who married his own Queen piece is a prime example of that and as for myself I think of my servants as both my friends and as an extended part of my family. I am shocked, not only at her offer but also her reasoning and her logic behind offering us this deal. She has me convinced however…

"While you may have convinced both me and Scarlet on taking this deal, you have more than us to convince you know, several of the spirits within me and Scarlet are against becoming devils so you are going have to convince them. Rias looks confused," How am I meant to do that exactly?" Now it was my turn to smirk "Simple you talk to them." I look at my partner and smile; I don't even have to tell her what I am going to do next. She already knows and is preparing to do the same thing herself

_Reformation_

Mine and Scarlet's bodies start to glow with a white light and from the light several humanoid shapes split from us and begin to walk into the empty spaces of the club room and form a line in front us and facing the devils as the light dies down, the figures are revealed and every devil including Rias has their jaws just about hitting the floor.

"Well this is interesting."

_A/N: Ok guys this has been a long chapter so I am going to cut it in half as I think that too much exposition can get boring and the next chapter will show off some of Justin's and Scarlet's spirits as well as continue the canon story-line. _


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HighSchool DXD characters that appear in this fan fiction, any and all Anime/Manga characters that appear belong to their respective owners the only characters that I own are the two Original Characters that I have created for this fiction._

_A/N: In this chapter I introduce some of the spirits that Justin and Scarlet have inside them, the majority of the chapter is taken up by this and the next part is taken up by introducing Issei's ,Scarlet's and Justin's Scared Gears. I was planning on putting in a fight scene but by the time I had finished the introductions the chapter was already long enough. _

_Thanks for the views and reviews guys, they are a great help. In response to Karlos1234ify, I am going to have them turned into devils however I do agree with the fact that in other fics, Rias does get insanely powerful characters added to her peerage way too easily and I have made it so that my characters are not going to just automatically become members of her peerage simply because she wants them, I have made it so that she has to work for it. _

Chapter 6

Light and Darkness

Rias looked at the group of beings in front of her and had to swallow a lump that had appeared in her throat, the feeling that these individuals gave off easily outclassed even her brother in terms of sheer power. What was more interesting was the diversity of the group; you could just look at them and pick out people who had obviously been born on opposite sides of the world. Justin stepped forward and addressed with a tone that had a commanding tone in it.

"In front of you, Rias are all the spirits from Scarlet and I that oppose us becoming devils and while they oppose the decision, their powers will reject your attempt to reincarnate us, you have to convince them Rias and now I will introduce them to you from the far right." He motioned to the young-looking man with deep brown tanned skin with white scars over most of his skin with shock blue eyes. He was obviously a warrior from the way he was dressed in patchwork clothes with rolls of bullets slung over his shoulders. He looked haunted and slightly unstable but his eyes seemed to hold a measure of intelligence and power as well as showing that he had experienced things well above what any person his age should have, "Rias, this is Luca, he lived in the favela in Rio de Janeiro and I cannot tell you about his past, it is something that only people that he trusts completely can be told.

He is looking at me as if trying to determine my worth, when he speaks it is with a very thick Portuguese accent, "Show me why I should trust you devil, I have seen and experienced the horrors that humans can inflict on each other all I need is for you to prove that you will not make me or any us do unspeakable actions, for if you do then I will not hesitate to kill you and your followers." This man is looking out for both himself and his friends not against actual harm but against evil actions that I might force them to do? "You have my word that I will not force you or any of your friends to do any action that you do not willingly agree to do. The notion that devils are evil beings by nature is false we stopped doing things that would harm humans' ages ago and that will not change."

The man called Luca just nodded and seemed pleased, he walks over to Justin and begins to glow as he walks inside of him and vanishes, Justin doesn't even flinch and moves on to the next person in line, this time it is a woman dressed in fine Indian style clothes that show off her features perfectly whilst still leaving some things to the imagination, "Rias, this is Parvati, she is a Hindu goddess." At that I shiver in fear, it is not every day a person meets a goddess no matter what religion they are, "Relax, Rias she won't harm you, I swear on it." The goddess walks right up to me and I suddenly feel very small and inadequate in front of this woman, "I only have one problem with your offer devil and that is your worth, how do I know that you won't betray us and how do I know that you wont go back on your word. I will allow my host to accept your offer, however, if you prove to be untrustworthy I will reject your powers, turn him back to normal and will rain down righteous fury on you and your kin, you have been warned."

Coming face to face with a goddess is one thing, but having her threaten you is another thing entirely and the fact that I wouldn't be able to so much as scratch her doesn't help to ease the sinking feeling in my gut but I am committed. These people are strong and powerful, but they also have a mentality and mental strength that is invaluable to me.

As she walked over to Justin I notice that even he is shocked by the way that the goddess has behaved and her threat, clearly he didn't know her very well. "Sorry about that Rias, I will ask her what that was all about later on." He coughs into his hand, obviously embarrassed, "Moving on then." He turns and motions his hand to man beside him, the resemblance between him and Kiba is astonishing he looks like an adult version of Kiba with longer hair, armor and a few war scars. "Rias this is Jéan de Castille, he is a former Chevalier and former Templar knight, he is also responsible for my fire magic and the sword that I used before is his." This man just radiates holy power and it makes me physically nervous and nauseous to be near him, from his name and his appearance it is obvious that he lived in a very different time; with a bearing of nobility, his words and even his voice seem to have a measure of caution to them.

"Plaisir de vous rencontrer madame Gremory, as my friend stated I was a Chevalier and a Templar, while the actions of the church in my time angered me greatly enough for me to turn my back on them, I am still a devoted Catholic, however, I can see your point, when you talked about the situation that we are currently in. Prove to me that you act with nobility, grace and that you value Justin and Scarlet's lives not as servants but as people and I will allow them to become devils." That seems reasonable to me, '_Who would have thought it, a devoted man of God and yet he is reasonable and not blinded by his faith, perhaps there is hope yet.' _

"You have my respect, Castille-san and I will do my best to prove to you exactly what kind of master and King I am. I swear it on my name, as a Gremory." The knight just smiles and walks over to Justin as the others had done, satisfied with my answer I hope. Justin looks at me with a very curious expression on his face, "You handled that well, Rias." He moves and stands beside another woman clad in armour, she is a feast for the eyes, her armour is very light and modest it only covers vital areas and is polished to perfection, her face is sharp yet beautiful with piercing ebony eyes that feel as if she knows everything about you before you even speak to her, her hair is tied back into a single pony tail behind her head and she has the visage of a warrior and intelligence as well, "Rias Gremory, allow me to introduce Athena of the Greek Gods, Goddess of War, Strategy and Intelligence." I can't believe my eyes; this person has not one, but two gods living inside his mind and soul, how powerful could he possibly even be to have all these amazing beings inside of him? This isn't even all of them yet.

The goddess is just staring at me, her ebony eyes feel like they are boring right into my very soul. Her voice is measured and commanding, yet soft and beautiful all at the same time, "I have never encountered a devil before, I do know of your kind and of the fairly recent changes to your rules and way of life, prove to me that you have what it takes to command Justin and Scarlet both in battle and in ordinary life, prove that you are more than just an heir to a prestigious family, show your worth to me and I will allow you to make my host into a devil." There is no need for me to respond her challenge, it is precise and hits me right to my very core, I have to prove myself to this woman and all the others that inhabit Justin's soul, this is more of an opportunity than I could have hoped, not only will I get very powerful beings added to my peerage but I will also be able to prove myself as an individual, I am actually grateful to these spirits for challenging me.

As Athena vanishes back inside of Justin he cracks a smile and in a very cocky way that I hadn't expected of him as he states, "Sounds like you have your work cut out for you huh, Rias?" His smile gets wider as he chuckles at what he has said. I smile back, "Oh no Justin, I enjoy challenges like this, can we move on please?" His smile vanishes, replaced by a look of annoyance, he probably expects my pride to be bruised by the way that his spirits have treated me, the opposite is actually true, I am invigorated by these challenges that I have been presented with.

This time Scarlet stepped forward with a blank expression on her face. She addresses me in a very blunt and brief manner, "I will introduce you to my spirits Rias." I was about to answer back when I realised something, since these two started to introduce me to their spirits they have been calling me by my first name with no honorifics,_' These two, they consider themselves my equals that is why they haven't been addressing me formally, the impression that I am getting from them is that they want me to prove that I am worthy of being respected, very interesting."_

_'It might be childish but two can play at this game'_ I grin from picturing their reactions to what I am about to do, "Please do, Scarlet." The reaction from her is exactly as I pictured, she is gritting her teeth whether in anger or frustration I can't tell, but this small victory over them feels good even though it is a childish one. Scarlet brushes it off after that little slip up and walks in front of her assembled spirits, "If we are going to be seeing each other regularly from now as I think we are if I know Justin as well as I think I do then you will be talking and meeting our spirits regularly, so I am just going to introduce the spirits behind me and they can tell you their reasons for refusing your offer."

She starts walking over to me and stops beside me and then continues in a commanding tone, "From right to left, introduce yourselves and give your reasons for not accepting the offer for me turning into a devil." At her command the spirit at the far right of the line steps forward, she is a very young-looking girl, wearing what looks like patchwork rags for clothing her appearance is unique, her hair is tawny brown, her skin is a deep tanned brown, but it is her eyes that stand out the most, they are pure milky grey. She bows slightly in courtesy and then speaks with same heavy Portuguese accent as the other Brazilian before, "My name is Seria it is nice to meet you Miss Gremory, my reason for not wanting to become a devil is simple, devils are evil people who hurt and manipulate others I want you to prove that you will not make me or any of us hurt anybody who is an innocent." This is not what I was expecting, this girl can't be any older than Koneko and yet the things that she is asking of me are things that I would expect to come from any adult, taking a closer look at this young girl my heart feels like someone is squeezing it. Her clothes hide most of them, but her little body is covered with scars of all types and she has the same haunted look that the other man, Luca, had. Not for the first time I wonder what exactly happened to these two to give them those scars and make them look like this.

I swallow another lump that had appeared in my throat and bow back to the girl, "Of course I will prove it too you, you have my word that I will not harm any innocents whether directly or indirectly and if I do then I will do all in my power to right any wrongs that I commit." The girl starts to smile as she starts walking towards us and begins to glow and is absorbed back inside of Scarlet, as she starts to vanish, two spirits step forward out of the line and they are obviously not human.

The first of the two had a light white dress that came down to her thighs and wore nothing from that point down to her feet, her hair was a light auburn brown colour tied back in the same style as Athena, however, she had two strands of hair on the sides of her face curled downwards in a drill shape. Her face is quite angular, with smooth pale white skin, with cyan blue, sparkling eyes and with pointed ears. The most striking things about her, however, are the translucent wings on her back that shine all the colours of the rainbow anytime she moves; she is a picture of beauty and of authority.

"Greetings Miss Gremory, my name is Titania, Queen of the Fairies. I will get right to the point; both I and my companion here are members of the fairy and pixie race. However by joined with our host, we are now outcasts from our homes and families. We have also lost most of our powers, our concern is that should you turn our host and, by extension us, into devils then that will also put our host into the same position that we are currently in. What we want is for you to prove that you will care for our host and not simply view her as a piece to be used and bartered with, we want you to take responsibility for your actions and not leave our host in a difficult position."

The other one moves forward, she is similar in appearance to Titania, with several big differences. Her skin is an ocean blue colour as are her wings and the aura that she gives off is slippery and hard to place, her voice is soft, smooth and comforting, "My name is Sapphire, I am a half-breed water pixie/nymph and as my friend has already stated what we want is for you to look after Scarlet as a friend and not abandon her for any reason."

I am dumbstruck by these two spirits, one of them is royalty and the other is something very unique and yet all they care about is Scarlet, her happiness and how taking my offer might affect her life for the worse. Respect for these two spirits rises from my heart, what they are asking for is very noble and caring of them, "Of course I will, I would never abandon any member of my peerage for any reason, for all intents and purposes, I treat them as an extension of my own family and I will treat both Justin and Scarlet the same way." Both spirits seem to consider my words for a few minutes as they don't move or speak; they look at each other, nod and in say in unison," Thank you, Miss Gremory."

They walk forward and begin to glow and slowly start to disappear into Scarlet, there is only one spirit left and this one gives off a massive amount of killing intent and it is all directed at me. It is hard to tell its gender from its appearance, it is dressed in leather top and boiler trousers that place its origin around the time of the Industrial Revolution in Great Britain. It is also wearing a leather cap on its head, by all appearances this spirit show obviously be male however its face is far too feminine for that to be true no matter how covered in dirt and grim it is, this persons face is very feminine and cute to belong to a male, the body proportions are also a give away, it is short and stocky, however, its skin is too pale and shiny to belong to a male, not to mention the very obvious bulge around the chest area. The final clue is her voice; despite her appearance she doesn't try to hide her cute, soft voice.

"My name is Sammy Lancaster and I hate devils, they were responsible for my mother's death and a succubus killed my older brother, convince me that you are not evil, and prove to me that you are not some vile creature like the bible tells me. The only reason that I have not tried to kill you is because my host has told me not to and give you a chance." This person has obviously been through a lot and it is affecting her judgment, "I cannot bring back your mother but for what it is worth I am sorry, from the sounds of things it was a stray devil that killed your mother, devils haven't killed a human in centuries and we hunt down those responsible and bring justice down upon them. I am also sorry for the loss of your brother, however I regret to tell you that succubus are not a devils, they are a type of demon and thus we hold no authority over them. What I can promise you, Lancaster-san is that I will include your host in our missions and hunts for stray devils so no one else has to go through the pain that you experienced, I swear on my name as a Gremory."

Sammy just keeps staring at me and I keep staring at her, this is a battle of wills and I will not back down, I have committed myself to adding these two individuals to my peerage and I will not back down in the face or a challenge, we keep staring at each other until finally Sammy closes her eyes and smirks, "You have got guts for a pampered princess, I can't wait to see how you perform in a fight, you have my respect and also I can tell that you meant what you said so thank you." She walks forward, still grinning and begins to glow and disappear back into Scarlet. Scarlet looks at with something similar to respect shinning in her eyes but as quickly as it appeared it is quickly gone back behind a mask of impassiveness. She walks back toward Justin and stops by his side.

I am impressed by Rias, not only did she not shrink away from the challenges that beings far more powerful than her had presented to her but it only seemed to light a fire in her, her eyes are shinning with passion and fire. I must admit I respect her for that. Now however I have to present my idea to her and see if she finds it agreeable.

"Well Rias, you handled that very well and as you have no don't noticed they have all set you challenges for you to prove yourself, only when you have done so will they let you reincarnate Scarlet and I as devils. Toward that end might I make a suggestion?"

Rias looks at me, her eyes still burning and nods probably not trusting her voice at this moment, even the mightiest of beings would be overwhelmed with that many powerful entities challenging them so fiercely. "Might I suggest, an alliance of sorts, you can make us members of your club and we will participate in club activities, this will allows us to see what exactly being a devil means and it will also provide you the chance to meet the conditions to complete those challenges, is that satisfactory to you Rias?"

She smirks at me, that still irritates me, I do not like being smirked at, and chuckles a little at what I just said, "That suits me just fine however now that you are members of my club you must call me Bochou or Rias-Bochou got it Justin-san ,Scarlet-san?" Well that is unexpected but I did kind of walk into that one so I guess we will have to go along with it and I think I can have a bit of fun at her expense with this, I give her a small sarcastic bow and I can't help but grin, "Of course Bochou." She frowns at me obviously not happy at my sarcasm; it only gets funnier when Scarlet repeats the exact same gesture.

Rias throws her hand up in defeat and stares cold daggers at us, "Ok moving on to before we were interrupted, we were about to see what Scared Gear Issei-san has, since the Fallen Angels decided he was dangerous enough to warrant elimination." Well this is interesting, so that's why he was killed; he has a Scared Gear, wonder what it could be?

Rias turns to Issie and instructs him on how to activate his Scared Gear, focus on the most powerful thing that he can think of and strike a pose, sounds kind of ridiculous but he does it anyway mimicking the Kamehameha from Dragon Ball Z, his right hand glows red and a small red gauntlet appears on his hand, it is a simple looking thing, barely covering his hand, has a green gem on the front of it and two yellow spikes coming out from behind it, it is obvious what it looks like, a Twice Critical. But something feels off about it, a Twice Critical should not have this much untapped power radiating from it, so what the hell is it?

Rias looks satisfied and looks as if she knows something about it that I don't which pisses me off, I don't like being kept out of the loop on important information. I look over at Scarlet and ask her telepathically, "_Should we show her our gears?_ She looks over at me and gives a shit eating grin,"_Yes let's make her more desperate, it is very funny to watch her squirm when we show off hahahahaha." _Oh Scarlet's sadist switch has been officially flipped and I can't help but grin, this is going to be good, "Uh hey Bochou would like for me and Scarlet to show you our gears as well?" The effect is instant, one minute she is smiling, the next her jaw practically hits the floor, the same goes for the other members too. Rias just nods dumbly, as I focus on the power that Is hidden inside me, my right arm becomes encased in a vile black light that consumes my entire arm, as it fades away my arm is revealed, a large black gauntlet encased my arm, its deep charcoal black and has silver chain links that crisscross from each side of the gauntlet from top to bottom, at the bottom my fingers are encased in black shiny, armored claws. The energy that is being released from the gauntlet is tremendous that only adds to its intimidating appearance.

"This is the Scared Gear, Black Death, it contains the spirit of Seth the Fallen, a former guardian of the Gates of Heaven, he was banished from heaven after a soul meant for heaven was destroyed in the crossfire between him and several powerful fallen angels, after falling from grace, Lucifer recruited him and set him to guard the tenth circle of hell, the Circle of Betrayal, Seth was killed by Dante when he came through to save his wife from Lucifer and while he was in limbo he followed Shins example and jumped into the light that was my connection to Purgatory." I can see the looks that I am getting from everyone in the room and I give them my best, 'eat shit' grin, "The Black Death has two powers in its normal state, it can harness and control powerful Darkness magic and secondly once it wounds an enemy it can increase the pain of his wounds every ten seconds, the downside to using this ability is that the user also has his wounds pain amplified as well."

Before any of the devils in the room could speak Scarlet manifested her Scared Gear, in her hands was a very beautiful Longbow, polished silver with gold intricate lines running through it, she looked up at Rias and the rest of the devils, "This is my Scared Gear, the Bow of Artemis, it has only one power in this form, the arrows that I fire from it are made of pure energy that contain properties from all the elements, it is a very dangerous weapon."

The devil's reactions were to be expected, their jaws were almost literally hitting the floor apart from Issei who had literally face faulted onto the floor and was rolling around on it cursing our existence. I can already tell that our lives were going to become very interesting.

_A/N: Alright guys I am going to leave it there. I am going to be following along with the canon plot with some of my own plots and twists on the canon as well as crossing over into the Bleach universe, I have figured out how to bring in the Bleach characters and several different plots from Bleach that I can use in this fic, I just haven't decide when to added it in just yet. I will however be letting you guys know when I have decided. So hope you enjoyed this chapter and next time there will be fight scenes I promise._


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HighSchool DXD characters that appear in this fan fiction, any and all Anime/Manga characters that appear belong to their respective owners the only characters that I own are the two Original Characters that I have created for this fiction._

_A/N: Sorry for the delay for this update guys, I needed a few days to work out what exactly I wanted to do for this chapter and also the half term break has ended so I am back to working on my course so I may not be able to work on chapters as much as I would like to. For any of you wondering when exactly I am going to be bringing in the Bleach characters and arcs, I have decided to bring them in after the rating game with Riser and I already know how I am going to do it. This chapter is one of the longest I have done so far so let me know what you guys think of it. Enjoy. _

Chapter 7

A shitty priest and a fallen angel coward

After the events in the club room and after several long conversations, mostly Rias trying find out what powers we have and how they work, followed by my replies of, "Your going to have to wait and see for yourself, I wouldn't want to ruin all the surprises we have lined up for you". Scarlet and I are walking back home, except this time we have company with us. We are currently babysitting Issei the newly reincarnated devil and currently the weakest member of the Occult Research Club, after warning him not to even look at Scarlet in a perverted way, unless he wanted me to bury his face into the pavement, we arrive at the intersection where we are supposed to go our separate ways.

Issei is riding his bike alongside us, handing out leaflets at specific destinations and we are heading home, using so much power all in one day has taken the wind out of me and Scarlet, although it was worth it after making Rias feel insignificant, I am saying goodbye to Issei, when I feel a presence watching us from the shadows up ahead, whoever it is, is doing a very bad job of hiding their killing intent.

"Alright asshole, I can sense you hiding behind that fucking pole there, come out before I personally come over there and beat your ass into the fucking ground." After a few seconds the person gives up on hiding and starts moving towards us and steps into the light, he is a fallen angel, the only thing out of the ordinary about him is the ugly ass trench coat and hat he is wearing otherwise nothing else stands out about him.

"Hahaha, so the devil-san could sense me, very well done but it doesn't change a thing you're still going to die tonight." As he speaks I can already sense his comrades approaching us, around another three fallen angels are on their way, at a guess I would say that we had about 5 minutes before they joined the fight '_Shit, one was hard enough to fight, four of these bastards might actually give me a hard time, not to mention the fact that Issei is practically dead weight, this is not good. Our best option is a fighting retreat.'_ "Issei stay close to Scarlet and don't do anything stupid, I won't be able to pull your ass out of the fire if you do, understood?"

He just nods, he is scared shitless but there is some resolve in his eyes. I start to walk toward the fallen angel, "Before I kill you, it is good manners to exchange names, don't you think so, fallen angel-san?" He grins; "Well then you will have the knowledge that you were killed by the fallen angel, Dohnaseek." As he says his name he creates a blue spear of light and twirls it in his hands for dramatic effect. This guy really has a hard on for himself. Fucking amateur.

_Enforcement: Speed, legs_! As the power builds in my legs, I form the connection to Shin and once the bond is formed, his powers start to flow through it. I discard my human form and decide to do a partial transformation, my hair becomes silver, my eyes turn red with black slits running down the middle and my instincts start to scream at me to rip this bastard's heart out and drain it dry. The power floods my veins, rushes to my limbs and I'm in total ecstasy just from the power that is rushing through my body and it is only going to get better.

I can't help but grin from think about the bloodshed to come and what I'm going to do to this asshole. Just for added effect, I even change my fingers into claws, expand all of my muscles slightly to contain the demonic energy rushing through and elongate my fangs ready to tear into his neck.

"Well then Dohnaseek, when you greet your maker, let him know that Justin Rhodes is the one who sent you to him in pieces!" I'm not going to waste any time, not with three more of these bastards on the way, building up the power in my legs, I kick the ground to propel myself toward him, and hopefully I can end this in one strike. I rocket toward him; I can see the look on his face, he obviously was not expecting me to charge right at him,_ 'big mistake hehehe', _I pull my fist back and send it straight towards his ugly ass face, realising what is coming at him, he pushes off the ground, propelling himself to the left, dodging my attack, my eyes follow his every move. As he gets clear of my attack, he throws his spear at me.

Any other person wouldn't be able to see that spear, but to me it looks like it's moving in slow motion. As it passes close to me, I twist my face and let it graze my cheek, "Is that all you can do? Pathetic, really pathetic, I would love to drag this out and torture you a bit longer but with your friends so close by I can't afford to drag this out any longer." Focusing all the power in my body into my legs and fists, I charge at him again, except this time I am not using my own speed. I am using Shins. It takes only a second for me to close the distance and stop right in front of his face, "You lose."

Pulling my arm back and twisting my fist, I slam my fist into his chest and rip right through his rib cage; I can feel his heart beating in my hand. Grabbing it, I rip it out of his chest and wave it in front of his face; his expression is of pure terror. Priceless. For added effect I move my mouth over one of the exposed arteries and suck all the blood that is left out of his heart until it's just a dried up looking prune. Looking at this pathetic excuse of a fallen angel's corpse, I cast out my senses; I can tell that his comrades are close. Leaving this pathetic mess behind, I grab Scarlet and Issei and run as fast as my feet can carry me, putting as much distance between us and the incoming fallen angels as possible.

We kept running until we arrived outside Issei's house, I couldn't just abandon the guy after all that. No matter how much I hate his guts or how perverted he may be, he is still a fellow club member and part of Rias's peerage so we decide to escort him home. Just to make sure that the fallen angels didn't follow us and try to seek retribution. After making sure the little pervert got home safely, we also headed home.

_Occult Research Club _

Rias is looking at the report in front of her in disbelief, looking up at her Queen she can't help but ask if the report was accurate, "Hai Bochou I saw it all myself, Justin killed that fallen angel like he was playing with a toy, in fact he **_was_** toying with him most of the time, it wasn't a fight. It was slaughter." Akeno was blushing madly from just thinking about what had happened, she kept remembering the expression on Justin's face, his grin that he had all through the fight, even covered in blood he kept grinning, it was frightening but at the same time that expression made her hot and bothered more so than anything before in her entire life,_ 'I wonder if Scarlet would be open to sharing him?'_

Akeno's behaviour didn't go unnoticed by Rias, however, she didn't have the heart to warn her off of Justin; after all he was completely unknown, unpredictable and his partner even more so. Who could tell how either one of them would react to anything? "Akeno, I know that you didn't come here just to report Justin killing a fallen angel, so what else was there?"

Akeno's expression changes to a serious one, "I received a message from the Archduke, we have been requested to hunt a stray devil; this one killed one of his family members and it has fled into our territory." Rias looks up at Akeno already planning out how to turn this hunt to her favour, "Ok Akeno, can you track down this stray and report to me its location by the end of tomorrow? Once we have a solid report on where it is hiding, all of us will go to exterminate it; this is a good opportunity to not only explain and show Issei how devils fight, but also to see how Justin and Scarlet fight first hand." Akeno just smiled "Hai Bochou." as she walked away a seal appeared on the ground and she disappeared into it.

_Justin's Dreamscape_

Looking around me, this place hasn't changed since the first time I came here. The thick snow on the ground, the barren tall oak trees of the forest, the cold stone castle towers that can be seen above the tree line and the howling wolves that can be heard in the distance, "What did you want to talk to me about, Shin?" The person in question strides out from behind one of the tall oaks toward me; his steps are all casual but are precise and have a grace to them that no human is capable of.

He is certainly impressive. His features alone would make any woman beg on her hands and knees just to have a minute of his company. Silver hair that he keeps long, dangling around just above his eyes, the blood-red eyes with the black slits that feel as if they can peer into your soul, snow-white pour less skin that is marred only by the collection of scars that ran up his body and his lean but toned muscles, combined with his natural grace and prideful attitude all make him an impressive figure to behold.

"I called you here because you haven't used my powers in such a long time, and then after so long you finally reach out, you are only using me to intimate a bunch of vermin. Explain yourself, Justin." His tone warns me. I had better tell him the truth and he had better like it other wise, I would be in a world of hurt. I went over the details of the events that had happen over the last couple days, the whole time Shin's expression stayed blank and impassive until I finished telling him what happened in the club room, that's when I noticed the huge tick mark on his forehead, "So let me get this straight, you went into an unknown building, following a man who you saw die the previous day, start eavesdropping on the conversation, forgetting that the cloak wasn't hiding your power and then when things turned dangerous you called out Jéan's sword only to make the situation worse and then you used me to intimate and correct the situation…"

Oh shit he is pissed, "You have to be one the biggest fucking idiots I have ever meet in my entire life! What the fuck were you thinking you complete fucking dumbass? Not only did you put yourself in danger, but also your mate as well, what would you have done if they weren't friendly and could match my power in a fight, did that thought even cross your mind you _baka_?"

For him to call me an idiot in Japanese, I really fucked up this time, not like I can blame him. If Scarlet got hurt then his mate, Nevada, would also get hurt. Vampires are very protective of their mates, hell I think Shin would kill his own family if it meant protecting Nevada from harm. "Ok Shin, you've made your point, I'm sorry I will think things through more carefully in the future. Was that the only reason that you called me here?" He looks at me with a cold stare, it never fails to send shivers up my back, "Obviously not, look it might not be relevant right now but you are a vampire now Justin, even in your human form you can still feel your vampire instincts so I am going to warn you before hand. I am not a typical vampire, as you know I am a Shinzo vampire, a descendant of the first true vampires, which means that I don't have the weaknesses of other vampires, such as garlic and stakes. However, silver can weaken my powers and steal my strength and water can kill me if I am exposed to it for too long."

His tone and expression turns serious, "Being a powerful vampire also means that my instincts are very powerful as well, the thirst to drink blood and the instinct to mate are all passed from me to you, I have already explained this to you before, however, what I didn't tell you was that exceptionally powerful monsters have the instinct to take more that one mate, in order to insure that they will have lots of powerful offspring, this applies to you too." I feel as if my stomach has been ripped from my body after hearing that news, "You are a very honourable and chivalrous man, Justin I know that it goes against your morals to cheat on your girlfriend, especially since you have already marked Scarlet as your mate. Nevada is already explaining this to Scarlet as we speak so let me tell you how this works."

After several minutes of explaining to me about how taking multiple mates is natural and even expected of those with lots of power Shin tells me how it will work, "It happens naturally, once you come into contact with a person's scent, you will be driven to mate with them, this only works, however, if your Alpha female approves of the match and asserts her dominance so Scarlet will have the overall say on who you mate with, that will satisfy your morals I think right, Justin?" I could only nod dumbly, this is a lot to take in on such short notice, if it were Issei in my place, I can guarantee that he would be overjoyed and be spouting some shit about being a "Harem King".

"Ok Justin, it is time for you to wake up and next time you call me out it had better be for a good freaking reason."

I wake up and sure enough Scarlet is beside me and is blushing up a storm, "You get the same lecture too?" I nod, "Get the same speech about multiple mates?" I nod once again, "Well? What do you think about it?" I look at her in her eyes, she is obviously putting up a brave front but I can see the tears that are threatening to fall, "There is nothing to think about Scarlet, I love you and you are my mate, if there are going to be other people then we will deal with that if it happens, however, they would have to be pretty damn special to even get my attention." After that awkward conversation, I head downstairs to make breakfast; today its pancakes and maple syrup for me and for Scarlet I made cheese toasties.

On the way to school we run into Issei and Rias coming out of his house which is disturbingly close to our house. As we walk to school, Rias tells us that there is going to be a meeting later on after school, it is important and everybody has to attend. Scarlet and Rias drop back and start talking in hushed tones and I start talking to Issei, surprisingly he says thanks for trying to save him after his "girlfriend" killed him and I asked him what he was going to do now that he was a devil. He just looked at me weirdly and looked back at Rias, "I am going to serve her to the best of my abilities and hopefully become strong enough to become a High Class devil to get my own har...peerage." my eyes narrowed at that last bit, I had to fight down the instinct to pummel him into the ground, the first bit was admirable so maybe there was hope for Issei yet, maybe I was being a bit judgemental on the guy for being a pervert, maybe there was a chance that he was actually a decent person at heart, only time will tell.

_Occult Research Club_

After everybody arrived at the clubroom and Akeno serves us all her homemade tea, which I have to admit is way better than anything I have ever made, I will have to ask her how to make this and maybe get her to teach me as well. One strange thing did happen, when Akeno bent over to give me my tea her scent assaulted my senses, a burst of fragrance filled my mind. I was overwhelmed with her scent of strawberries and lavender that I had to gulp down the tea to stop anybody seeing that my fangs had unsheathed and were on full display, I was just thankful that only my fangs had reacted and not my eyes, if my eyes had started to glow it would have been impossible to explain it.

Rias started to explain why we were all summoned, "We have been given a request to hunt down a stray devil that has recently appeared in my territory. I had Akeno track it down to its hiding place. Currently, it is hiding in the warehouse district and has already established a hunting ground. It has already killed and devoured as least 2 humans at this point, so we are going to deal with it right now." Akeno steps forward, "We are going to be travelling by using the Gremory family seal on the ground in front of you, it should take us to the devils hunting ground, and hopefully we can dispose of it before it kills again."

Rias looks over at me, Scarlet and Issei, "We are going to use this opportunity to teach you all how devils fight and about the Evil Piece system, it will be easier to show you how it works rather than trying to explain it all. For this, I request you and Scarlet to stay out of the fight as much as possible and leave the fighting to my peerage, is that acceptable?" I can see the advantages of her idea and I honestly want to evaluate the other member's abilities, plus if Scarlet and I are going to be resurrected by the Evil Piece system then it will be to our advantage to learn about it as much as possible."

We all step forward onto the seal and Akeno chants a short spell to activate it, it starts glowing and in a blink we are standing in the warehouse district, the journey was far from smooth, it felt like someone had grabbed me and tore my sole and threw it from my body and then my body was thrown after it and then collided together. Obviously the inexperienced members are all feeling nauseous including Scarlet and I although we are trying to hide it. Issei on the other hand is hurling his guts up in a nearby trash bin. As the nausea clears up, I take in the surroundings there are at least three big warehouses in front of us situated on the wharf and even though it is in the middle of the night, the area is eerily quiet. The scent of old and fresh blood fills the air, it is coming from the warehouse nearest to us. "Rias the stray is in that warehouse and it has made a fresh kill." Rias looks over at me, a look of impassiveness on her face but her eyes reflect her emotions, she's upset at what I just told her and she is trying to hide it. "Ok let's go, we have a job to do so lets do it."

As soon as we enter the warehouse the smell of blood is overwhelming for me, my senses are going haywire and it is difficult to stay in control of myself. I look over at Rias and hear what she is ordering us to do, "Issei, Scarlet and Justin you are going to hang back and observe this fight. Tonight we are going to show you how devils fight and I will explain what the Evil Piece is system is…" Rias gets interrupted by a voice coming out from the shadows, "I smell something bitter and something sweet I wonder if it tastes good?" The figure moves out of the shadows revealing a naked woman with black hair and big assets that Issei immediately notices, I would have smacked him on the back of the head but Koneko did my job for me, I smile at her and give her a thumbs up for a job well done.

Whilst I was distracted the stray devil has started to attack by fondling her breasts and making magic seals appear on her nipples, she starts shooting some kind of acid at us, I jump out of the way of one projectile and it hits the wall behind me, melting it into slush. She moves out of the shadows and reveals what she really is; she looks like some kind of ugly centaur. Two massive hairy legs with a massive jaw make up her lower half and the same massive hairy claws make up her arms.

Rias stands up and orders in her "Kings" voice, "Kiba" the knight looks at Rias and responds, "Hai Bochou" and disappears in a flash, "Kiba's piece is the Knight, although physically weaker than other pieces the Knights strength lies in its speed, Kiba can move at godspeed and strike faster than an opponent can react, because they are physically weaker most Knights use weapons such as swords. "While Rias was explaining Kiba reappeared at the foot of the beast, sheaths his sword and accelerated away again. As he disappears from sight the monsters two hairy arms open up with deep wounds and split of from her body and fall to the floor. Kiba reappears at Rias's side. The beast is enraged and starts to charge forward toward out group, opening its massive jaws, "Koneko", "Hai Bochou" Koneko starts casually starts walking forward toward the oncoming monster, "Koneko look out!" Rias looks at us and smirks, "Konekos piece is the Rook, her attribute is." Before she can finish her sentence the beats jaws clamp down and swallow Koneko, I am already moving to pummel the fuck out of it to get Koneko out of there, when the beast's teeth are knocked out. From the inside, I can see Koneko and she doesn't have a scratch on her, the only thing that is damaged is her uniform, "Fly away" She uppercuts the monster and it flies upwards, she follows it and drills it with another powerful punch sending it crashing into the ground creating a small crater from the impact.

"As I was saying the Rooks abilities are unparalleled offence and defense an attack of that caliber cannot even scratch Koneko, Akeno?" "Haaai Bochou" Akeno starts walking forward and her magic power spikes as lightning strikes down on the fallen monster provoking a barrage of screams and moans of pain, this seems to only excite Akeno further and she strikes again and again, "Fuu Fuu Fuu oh my how long can you last stray devil-chan give me more entertainment." As I am watching this scene before me I notice the blush on Akeno's cheeks and instantly know why she is enjoying this, _"Wow she is one hell of a sadist." _"Akeno is my Queen, they are an all-rounder and the strongest of pieces apart from the King, they have all the properties of the pieces, the Knights speed, Rooks strength and defense and the Bishops talent and massive magic reserves, she is also an ultra sadist and won't calm down until the fights is over." After hearing that Issei looks like he is going to shit himself and even Scarlet looks apprehensive about Akeno, me on the other hand well two annoying voices decided to give their own opinions, '_Man she is intense and beautiful, hey Justin you better fucking mate with her after that display, can you imagine the possibilities in the bedroom.' For once I have to agree with the Englishman she is hot and if she can match me with her lightning then hot damn I am defiantly interested her.' "Will, Luca shut the fuck up already!"_

Although I told them that I can't deny that my instincts are going crazy now after that display, I am barely holding myself back from ravaging Akeno right here and now. I am so distracted that I just noticed in time the presence coming right at us from the far wall, "Everybody down" as the wall exploded and debris scattered across the cramped warehouse. Using my vampire speed I grabbed Scarlet and pushed her out the way of an oncoming chunk of debris, however, for my actions it collides with my shoulder, "Ahhhhhhhh fuck, my shoulder's dislocated, fucking hell this hurts." I look over at Scarlet to see if she is alright and as soon as I see her, my instincts go wild".

Scarlet is pissed and ready for a fight, she has already done a partial transformation with Seria, her eyes have changed to milky grey and her hair has changed to black with two white strips on the right side of her fringe. She gets up and dashes toward stray devil that had burst through the wall.

_Shadow Claws_

Darkness magic erupts from her hands, covers them and transforms them into pure black claws of swirling pure darkness magic, as she gets into range she slices through the devils legs cutting through his thing like a hot knife thorough butter as her claws come thorough the other side of his legs, her magic takes affect as the darkness magic infected wounds start to quickly eat away at his legs and slowly starts to eat away at the rest of his body, the worst part is that he can feel everything as he is screaming out in pure terror and pain, "You dare hurt my boyfriend, my lover, my mate! Die for you insolence you piece of fucking devil trash!" She plunges her claws into his eyes and blows the rest of the magic into his head, blowing it away and dissolving the rest of his body. She turns back to us and says in a cute, sweet voice "Right then, shall we go home?"

_A/N: Just a little heads up in the next few chapters there is going to be a guest appearance from a character from another fic and in the next two to three chapters there is going to be a character death. _


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HighSchool DXD characters that appear in this fan fiction, any and all Anime/Manga characters that appear belong to their respective owners the only characters that I own are the two Original Characters that I have created for this fiction._

_A/N; Ok guys a bit of a shorter chapter this time sorry for that but hopefully the content in it makes up for it. In this chapter you get a bit of back story on two of the spirits and it is not pretty to say the least so if your are easily offended or disturbed then I recommend that you skip this chapter. _

_In reply to dgh I have decided to bring in Rukia and Byakuya after the rating game with Riser and I already know how I am going to do and which Bleach arch to start off with._

_If any of you guys have an idea for a scene that you think would be good then tell leave it in a review and I will see if I can put it in._

_Other than that enjoy the chapter and let me know if there any areas that I could improve on. _

Chapter 8

A disturbing past

Everybody is white as a sheet after seeing Scarlet's display of strength and brutality. Nobody expected it and I have to admit, even I get a little scared whenever she does that, when someone literally tears apart a stray devil with ease and then talks to you in the sweetest sounding voice on the planet you are going to get creeped the fuck out. Rias is looking at me with a very obvious, 'What the fuck just happened?' and I can't really blame her, "Justin you didn't tell me that Scarlet could use Darkness magic, why not?" I have to smile at that statement and I can help but to be reply with a smartass comment, just to piss her off, "I did not say she could _**not**_ use Darkness magic and it is simple, you didn't ask, Rias." If looks could kill then I would be dead a thousand times over. It is surprising that a proper lady like Rias can give someone such chilling glares.

"We will discuss this further in the club room; we are going home, now!" I think I might have struck a nerve, oh well I had better do what she says, it is funny to piss her off, but I don't want to push her too far. Akeno casts the same spell and teleports us back to the clubroom and the interrogation begins, "So Justin, Scarlet which spirit can use such powerful magic and no bullshit. Is it one of the fairies that were here or maybe that English girl, Sammy?" She is grasping at straws trying to figure out who gives Scarlet that terrifying power; before I can answer her Scarlet speaks up, "None of them Bochou, Seria gives me the power of Darkness." At that reveal Rias looks confused as fuck, "You mean that sweet, innocent little girl has the power of Darkness magic? How is that possible?"

Scarlet looks down at the floor and I feel like someone is squishing my internal organs, I know what happened to Seria and Luca, even though I have known them for almost 4 years, it never ceases to make bile rise in my throat. Marshalling her resolve Scarlet looks up at Rias, "Seria is an artificially made witch, she had power in her blood as a human but her brother Nathaniel subjected her to horrifying experiments and tortures to make her what she is. Since her mother died she was treated harshly, denied food, drink and even a proper bed, after her father died and her brother took over the family her life took a turn for the worse."

I feel sick just thinking about what happened to her, I have seen some of the things that happened to her through Luca's memories and it makes me sick to my stomach, "Seria was used as a sex toy for her brother and the members of his gang, raped repeatedly, and beaten, he hooked her on drugs and when she was doped up brought her to his shed and summoned devils and demons to turn her into a witch so that he and the members of his gang could force her to give birth to their children."

Scarlet starts to choke on her own words and she is only giving out the brief version of the events, I hold her hand and bring her head onto my shoulder and I decide to continue, "Seria had a boyfriend and protector named Marco, he was part of her brothers gang of friends but he treated her with kindness and tried to make her life bearable, Marco and Luca were in the same gang and were like brothers. One day Nathaniel called Marco and Luca over to their house and started to have a few drinks, then it turned nasty, he told Marco that he knew that he planned to run away with Seria and that he had to be punished. Luca had been drinking and then he suddenly fell off of his chair. Marco asked him what the hell he had done and Nathaniel just laughed, "I know all about your so called brother Marco and I know all about his dirty little past so your punishment is to command the little slave boy over there to fuck the little witch and if you don't I will kill them both right in front of you and then I will kill you too." Rias and the other devils are looking at me with horrified expressions on their faces but I am far from done with the story,

"Luca reverted back into his slave state and Marco was forced to give detailed instructions to him, he was forced to not only watch as his kid brother fucked his lover but he had to command him to do it. When he was nearing his end Nathaniel commanded Luca to cum inside Seria and he did. After that Marco took Luca and ran out of the house, however, it wasn't the last of their torture, Seria was pregnant and Nathaniel wasn't done with the two brothers. When Seria gave birth nine months later, Nathaniel betrayed Luca's and Marco's gang to the government."

"Luca's leader, Trish, had died a week before and the new leader, Jared was a hothead and was taking even riskier jobs, on their last job they were to meet a contact at the local market, they were ambushed and slaughtered, Luca saw his gang mates, his family slaughtered before his eyes and Marco, was dying in his arms, 'Protect Seria for me little bro, get her out of that hellhole, please.' Luca ran to get her out and to kill Nathaniel, but he arrived to find the house abandoned. As he rushed into Serias' room his fragile heart snapped, Seria had taken her own life and that of her new born child rather than let Nathaniel get his way, Luca was overcome with grief and loss that he followed Seria, put his own gun to his head and pulled the trigger."

It was a short recollection and both Scarlet and I left out a lot of the details, it proved to be a wise decision as all of the devils looked extremely disturbed and shocked, several had tears running down their faces and even Issei was silent for once. Rias walked over to Scarlet who was still transformed and wrapped her into a warm hug, "You poor thing, you poor poor girl, I am so sorry, I am so sorry." Scarlet broke down and started sobbing, both she and Seria needed to vent their emotions and Rias managed to open the mental dam that they had built with ease even when I couldn't, "Thank you, Rias." An involuntary smile spreads across my face and a few tears started to run down my cheeks as the rest of the group enveloped us in a warm hug.

After calming us down and recovering from the shock of Seria's past Issei asked a question that I had been wondering too, "Emm Bochou, you never mentioned which piece I was." "Oh your right, that is simple Issei, you are a Pawn piece." Issie blinked a few times, "A Pawn you mean those disposable pieces that are on the fucking frontline!" I had to suppress the laugh that was threatening to explode out of my mouth, "I think it suits you Issei, after all you are perverted trash hahaha." A black cloud formed over Issei's head, "Justin, you went to far, come here Issei it's alright, he was just joking." Scarlet was still transformed and she wrapped Issei in a warm hug. She always is very kind to everybody around her, however, I can't help but notice the lecherous look on Issei's face, _'Oh hell fucking no he isn't_'

My hand moves by itself and points my palm at Issei and grey lightning shoots out of my palm and slams into Issei making him fall over into a spasm, "_Touch my Seria like that again and I will castrate your balls with my lightening blades, you little fucking pervert! _ Issei looks at me with a horrified expression on his face, Koneko looks happy, Akeno looks excited if the blush on her face is anything to judge by, Kiba is smiling and Rias just looks plain annoyed, whether at me or Issei I cannot tell.

I on the other hand am slightly confused because Luca has never done that before, "_Luca where did you learn how to do that? Hahaha I though it was cool so I copied it from that nerdy film you were watching, what was it called, Star Wars?_ I mentally faceplam myself, "_Seriously you copied Force Lightening from Star Wars? 'Yea why is there a problem with that?' "Not really, it just sounds so fucking ridiculous." 'Don't blame me, you're the nerd here, I just thought that the moves were cool and copied them.' "Hey don't you dare let anybody know that I'm a nerd_." _'Ha at least you have the guts to admit it.'_

I am so annoyed that I swear I can feel the veins in my head forming into a tick mark, Akeno walks over to me and then does something that I never would have expected, she grabs my arm and pulls it into her very well developed assets, making me blush like a fucking idiot which just seemed to encourage her more. A cold shiver runs up my spine and I know immediately the cause of it, turning my head round I am faced with a seriously pissed off and powered up Scarlet, in a instant she crosses the room and slams into Akeno, grabs her by the throat and summons her shadow claws. She starts dragging one her claws down Akeno's back, leans into her and whispers in her ear with her sickly sweet voice.

"_Keep your filthy little fingers off of my Luca or I will dig my claw into your back, pull your spinal cord out, wrap it around your neck and hang you with it! Is that understood Akeno hehehe?_ The chilling frightening aura coming from Scarlet is enough to make my blood run cold, I'm attracted to strong women but even I am not crazy enough to get turned on by this display and yet, Akeno's' blush only deepens a her breathing is becoming raged. She's getting turned on by this? Holy shit I better stop Scarlet before this goes any further, "Emm Scarlet put Akeno down your only making her worse." She snapped her head to face me, "What do you mean?" I faceplam at her denseness, "Your only turning her on more so put her down before she jumps you." Her eyes widen in realisation and she drops Akeno on her ass, "Fuu fuu fuu that was amazing, Scarlet you've gotten me so hot and bothered."

The pheromones that are coming off of Akeno are really strong that they are starting to affect me and with my heightened senses I can actually smell how wet she is, my instincts are starting to flare up again, I can feel my fangs starting to come down, "Ok enough you three can we get back to our meeting know or do I have to discipline you all?" Rias' voice manages to snap me back to my senses before I did something I might regret later I breathe a sigh of relief, _saved by the foxy red head._

'_Wait where did that come from?', "That would be me hahaha." "Lily? What the fuck are you doing?" 'I can smell a lot of delicious lust coming from near you; I have got to taste it!' "Wait Lily what are you doing, Stop!"_

_FULL BODY TAKEOVER _

Rias just managed to break up the rather awkward situation that I managed to get myself in, not like I am going to admit that I needed her help anyway, I was about to sit back down on one of the chairs when Justins power spiked from behind me and his aura changed dramatically, I turn around and his body is glowing and he is screaming in pain as his body seems to folding in on itself, his hair turns black and starts growing out, his gut shrank folded in itself and his chest started to grow out and two noticeable bulges appeared, his face started to glow and change shape, it became more angular and his skin tone turned even a paler shade of white, his lips became smaller and pinker. Finally two pairs of leathery wing sprouted out of his back and his clothes morphed into a simple white swimsuit. As the glow started to disappear Justin was revealed.

"Ha it feels so good to move around in my own body for a change, being in a mans body is all well and good but it is unnatural plus I am so stiff I feel like a thousand massages won't be able to get the stiffness out of my muscles." Justin was gone, what stood before us was an extremely beautiful devil, "Lily what have you done?" She turns toward and me and lunges at me, enveloping me in a bone breaking hug, "Scarlet, it is so good to see you in my own body. You have no idea how disturbing it is when we come out and Justin is watching our every move, it is so stalkerish it is so creepy. The guy is so paranoid that we will do something with his body."

The girl is talking so fast that I can't even keep up but that is beside the point, giving her my best 'be serious' glare I ask her,"Lily what did you do and why are you out?" She just keeps on stretching her arms above her head, showing off her considerable assets for all in view, making Issei very happy in the process, "I smelt a lot of delicious lust out here and I just couldn't resist it, you know that Justin has next to no lust for me to eat, so when I smelt this, well it was like someone ringing the dinner bell."

Rias managed to snap out of her shock enough to take stock of this impossible situation, "Who are you?" Lily looks over at Rias and her eyes lit up, "Ara Ara my name is Lily and I am a Lilium, I am the first child of Lilith and the Maou Satan, nice to meet you descendant of the Gremory." This news made every devil in the room freeze in place as they try to contemplate the information that just came from this woman, Lily didn't even seem to notice the change in atmosphere that she had just caused and continues to look around her. "Hmmm so who's the one with the insane amount of lust that woke me up?" Her gaze settles on Issei, licking her lips she walks over to him, "So you're the one then? Hmmm you're kinda cute and with all that lust I think that I could have some fun with you hehehe."

Issei looks like someone just gave him the best fucking news he has ever heard in his entire life, there is actually steam coming out of his damn nose, I have had quite enough of this shit, in a second I cross the distance and bring down a hammer fist on top of Lily's head, "Like hell your having fun with anyone you little slut, get back inside and give Justin back his body or I swear, I will take that tail you are so proud of and shove it where the sun don't shine and I will forbid you and your lover having any _fun_ at all, is that understood!"

Lily looks at me shocked and slightly frightened, "Tsk fine Scarlet, bye bye now pretty boy, I'll be back for you later" Giving a smile and a wink she disappears in that same glow as before and my Justin comes back.

He looks ragged and out of breath, his cheeks are red from embarrassment, Lily probably let him see everything that she was doing while she was in control. He looks around sheepishly, "Haha can we just forget that ever happened please?" Everyone just shook their heads, "My cool reputation just got obliterated didn't it?" Simultaneously everyone nodded their heads and burst out laughing, poor Justin but then again it might help break that cold and calculative mask that he wears around new people.

After blushing like crazy Justin started to lighten up and joined in laughing, a proper wonderful laugh, I haven't heard him laugh like that in so long. I missed it, I look around at this gathering and for the first time in a long time I feel at peace, _"Maybe we have finally found a place where we can belong and stop running from our pasts_, _stop hiding who and what we are and just relax and get on with our lives, like normal teenagers. Rias Gremory, maybe you can help us to go back to the way we were back then and help us let go of the past and look forward to our future."_

_Rhodes/Johnston residence _

After getting back from the club and seeing as Issei was now taking contracts rather than going around town on his bike handing out filers, we decided to head home. I have never seen Justin look so happy and so full of life in a really long time, he is starting to look like the boy that I fell in love with again rather than the man that is obsessed with keeping us safe. I feel happy as well, I feel as if someone has lifted off the huge weight on my shoulders.

If this is how we are acting after only being members of the club for only a few days, maybe becoming a devil won't be so bad after all Rias and the others have proven that devils are not the monsters and treacherous villains that the church proclaims that they are. Actually I want to become a devil now after seeing the way that the members ORC act together, they are like one big happy family, I like it and I find myself actually wanting that kind of connection again. I can tell that Justin has also noticed and if I know as well as I think I do, I know that he wants the same thing.

It is around 8:30 I walk up to our room and Justin is lying on the ground clutching his chest in pain, "Justin what's wrong!?" "Ha. Ha. Ha. Jéan is finishing off his changes to my body.. Oh fuck it feels like my insides are being burned to cinders, shit this fucking hurts like a bitch. He is nearly done and you know what that means Scarlet." I just nod sadly. The conditions of the spirits making changes to our body are that we are transformed into a carbon copy of them, we feel all the pain of out body being torn apart and rebuilt, we feel the pain of the wounds that they received when they were alive and when the physical changes are complete.

The host enters into a trance like state as they relive the spirits life in full from beginning to end through their eyes, they feel their pain and emotions as if they are actually them and they don't come out of the trance until they relive every moment of the spirits like from birth to death. It is a horrible experience and depending on the spirit it can be traumatising for the host, the perfect example of this is me.

After I relived Nevada's life, I couldn't go near Justin without flinching in fear, I couldn't smoke, drink and even some foods made me nauseous. The worst bits were the wounds on my body and my pain threshold was expanded greatly. The instincts were the worst part trying to figure out what were my instincts and Nevada's was hard to do and even now it is hard to keep my wolf form under control when my emotions get out of control.

Justin has maybe 5 minutes before he goes into the trance, 5 little minutes and I don't know how long he will be in that state for, I take his head into my hands and give him a chaste kiss on the lips, I want to do more to help him but there is nothing that I can do to help and as much as I hate that fact, I have to live with it and be strong for him.

"Justin I love you and I will be with you always and forever no matter what, I promise you that." Even through the pain he smiles, "I love you too Scarlet and I will see you when I get back and we can have some fun yea?" I can help but let the small laugh out even now in severe pain his mind can still go into the gutter, not that I mind that anyway after all I am just as dirty minded as him.

"Your damn right you are, you better be able to perform after this or I am going to kick Jéan's ass back to fucking Purgatory, now go get him honey, I love you."

As I said that Justins eyes went pearl white and unseeing, it had begun and until he was finished he wouldn't come out. I was alone and all I had for company were the devils. "How am I going to explain this to Rias, maybe she can clear things up with the school, she did say her father was the administrator so she can probably pull some strings. I strip down and put on my nightwear, lacy black and see through just as Justin likes it the dirty perv hahaha and went to sleep. The next couple of days are going to be interesting that is for damn sure.


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HighSchool DXD characters that appear in this fan fiction, any and all Anime/Manga characters that appear belong to their respective owners the only characters that I own are the two Original Characters that I have created for this fiction._

_A/N; Thanks for all the views and reviews guys, you guys are awesome hope you enjoy the chapter _

Chapter 9

A past revealed and a shitty priest to kill

With Justin stuck in his trance there is no opportunity for me to relieve my stress and aggression so I only had a few options available to me. I had to vent my feelings on this situation, I don't like feeling helpless but feeling hopeless to help my lover just pisses me off to the point that I feel like murdering the first poor bastards that puts even a single toe out of line near me. I could go to the training area that Justin had set up for us to keep our skills sharp, I could go to the ORC and hang around there, maybe a few of the members would agree to having a spar with me. There is no use worrying about what options to choose, the choice is obvious, training in the forest on my own would be boring as fuck so heading to the ORC is the obvious choice.

I am walking down the street when I see something that makes me freeze in place, across the street in a little kids park is Issei and some girl in a nun's outfit which means two things, either the idiot has been dumb enough to get involved with a member of the church even though he is a devil or he has finally fallen to a new low and has force a younger girl to dress up in cosplay, either one I am going to give that perverted idiot a piece of my mind. When I am a few metres away I sense something very strange, there is power radiating from that girl but it feels strange, there is no hostile intent behind it, instead it feels calming, soothing even. I take a good look at what the girl is doing and I see that she is leaning down over a little kid with a scuffed knee.

What is really startling about this situation is that her hands are glowing a soft green colour and it seems to be coming from the rings on her fingers, _'Must be another Scared Gear'_, it seems like Issei is just a magnet for trouble, I walk over to them and Issei sees' me coming over, "Ah Scarlet-san what are you doing here". I don't like the way that he is being familiar with me, honestly my first instinct is to beat the ever living shit out of him for it but I will give him the benefit of the doubt for once and let him call me that, "I was on my way to the club, what about you Issei aren't you meant to be at the club by now?" He scratches the back of his head, which I assume is a nervous gesture, "I was on my way when I ran into Asia here, she is lost and wanted directions to the church so I am helping her out."

He cannot possibly be this stupid, it is impossible, but that stupid smile on his face tells me all I need to know. He is serious and I have to resist the urge to faceplam once I realize it, I'd better go with him and make sure he doesn't get himself killed, if he does Rias would probably have my head for not doing anything, "Alright min tag along then?" Issei looks at me oddly, '_Don't look at me like that you retard, even a child should know that devils and church members are freaking enemies, Rias is going to have your ass for this.' _

Thankfully the young nun Asia spoke up, "That would be great thank you, I am curious about school and your club so while we walk can you talk to me about them?"

That is a bit of an odd request, another thing that is bothering me is the fact that I highly doubt that Issei can speak fluent English so how the heck has he been able to talk to her? "Asia-san where exactly are you from?" She looks up at me, a little surprised from my question, "I am from England, what about you Scarlet-san?" Well that follow up question was an obvious one, I gesture that we should start moving toward the church rather than standing in the middle of a children's play park, "I am from Northern Ireland actually." At that sentence Asia's eyes light up, "Ah so I am not the only foreigner here around my own age then, that is good I thought that I would be all alone." She looks at with curiosity sparkling in her eyes, inwardly I groan, it is going to be a barrage of questions until we reach the church, I should've just kept my damn mouth shut and minded my own business, "So Scarlet-san why did you move to Japan?" That question made me snap my attention to the little girl, although she probably doesn't know it, that was a loaded question, one that brings up painful memories.

"The village that me and my boyfriend were living in… burned to the ground in a big fire, we lost everyone we ever knew, the only person we had left was my mother, she helped us, brought us over here, gave us a fresh start and a new life." Asia is obviously disturbed not only by the events but also by the monotone way I described it; Issei was the one to break the awkward silence, "So Scarlet-san how long you and Justin-san known each other for?" I smile as old happy memories flood my mind from his question, "Believe it or not Issei-san we have been friends from childhood, my mother meet my father on a business trip and fell in love at first sight, one night of passion and she got pregnant with me." At that both of my companions faces flushed red at my cavalier attitude to sex or love making depending on which term you like more, although I expect Issei has gone red for a different reason.

Continuing on with my recollection, "My father left my mother once he found out she was with child and left her on her own, her boss gave told her to stay in the country, have the child and once she had adjusted move back to Japan to continue her duties once she had _dealt_ with her _situation_ as he put it." Both Asia and Issei looked shocked at my description of events, but like it or not that is what some people are like they make other humans sound like garbage or trash so they don't feel guilty for treating them like it, "my mother decided to keep me and once she had recovered from giving birth and figured out how to be a mother, she would take me with her back to her home country."

"Justin threw a wrench into her plans however by becoming my first proper friend, the other kids knew I was different and made fun of me and treated me like an outcast, Justin didn't care about my appearance and played with me everyday, he had a very good affect on me, he made me happy and my mother just couldn't bare to separate me from him, she enjoyed seeing me happy and honestly she was starting to enjoy living in the small village, it was peaceful and quiet and the people were all polite and helpful so much different form what she was used to."

Issei interrupted my recollection by asking something, "What was Justin-san like when he was a kid?" That question made me smile even wider, "He was full of energy and was always happy despite his condition." Issei's eyebrows went up in surprise, "Condition?" "Yes he had a rare condition that made it very easy for him to get sick for very long periods of time, a normal person could have a cold for a few days, and if Justin caught a cold he would have it for weeks at a time. Thankfully he was cured of it a few years ago."

Before any of us had actually notice it we had arrive outside the church and instantly I can feel a lot of killing intent being leaked out from inside it, the door to the church opens and a priest walks out, he is dressed in traditional robes which I find quite weird, he also has silver hair and red eyes which puts me on edge, if this guy is a vampire then I will tear him apart without mercy, however, his scent is human, must be a fashion statement or something, "Welcome to the church my children, I see that you have brought our newest sister to us for that I thank you, my name is father Freed Sellzen, Asia Argento would you kindly please come inside we need to formally induct you into this church, the rest of you good day and may the Heavenly Father shower his blessings upon you."

At his words Issei visibly cringes in pain but neither members of the church seem to notice but something is wrong, I have a very bad feeling in my gut that something is not right here, looking around at this church it is in a poor state the building itself looks like it is on its last legs and the courtyard is hardly better, the path is all broken up and weeds have overgrown the whole place. I can't allow Issei to stay here any longer for all I know the only reason he isn't dead is because me and Asia are here, "Issei lets go we are already late for the meeting and I don't want to face Bochou when she is mad." Issei looks ready to shit a brick so we quickly walk out of there with Asia waving goodbye and wishing us well, silently I hope that Justin is ok.

_Justin's mindscape_

_I don't know how much more of this I can take, Jéan's life so far has been horrible, he grew up on the streets, stealing money and food just to keep him and his mother alive for another day, when she died his 'father' came to claim him as his heir because his wife became infertile after having their daughter, caught between two worlds as the servants cannot interact with him because he is the ' young lord' and the other nobles treat him with disdain for being a bastard son of the duke, the worst is his sister, she tormented him, beating him, stabbing him in the arm 'by accident' kicking him down the stairs basically making his life as close to hell as she possibly fucking could._

_I was not surprised how Jéan reacted to this, he turned to pleasures of the flesh and alcohol and a lot of it, for the next few years of his life, from aged 15 to aged 18 Jéan was a regular at the pleasure district of the city, even had a relationship with one his regular girls Vanessa, however, that all changed one day when in a drunken stupor after a practically horrifying torture session at the hands of his sister, Jéan got into a fight with a man in a bar, a man wearing sparkling silver armor that Jéan insisted that made him look like a "lâche gay" (gay coward) which angered the man and a fight ensued._

_Jéan got his ass kicked and I felt every single blow just as I had to feel everything else that happened to him including his damn freaking depression, however, no matter what Jéan refused to stay down until the man knocked him out cold, even with him unconscious, I could hear what the man said next, "You've got guts kid, maybe I could use you, a kid with spirit like yours is very rare."_

_That event changed Jéan's life forever; he woke up in an unfamiliar building and was immediately offered a place as a Chevalier a secret order of knights under the direct control of the church and the King, the catch was that he would have to give up any claims to any positions of state that he had, Jéan jumped at the chance and was formally inducted into the order, he was given his own armor however he was put through a test, track down a legendary creature and form a contract with it and gain its power for his own, all order members had to do this, most chose very common creatures at the time ones that interacted with humans on a regular basis like the pixies or elemental sprites, Jéan chose to go after a rarer creature to prove his worth, he tracked down a phoenix._

_He tracked it down to the mountains that bordered France from Spain and they fought for dominance, a normal human against a the legendary fire bird the fight went as expected, Jéan was beaten until he was barely clinging to life, his body burnt all over he refused to give up and so gained the respect of the creature instead of forming a contract with him, it allowed him to take one of its eggs, if the chick accepted him, it would hatch and make a contract with him, all he had to do was to smear some of his blood on the egg._

_The egg hatched and Jéan's familiar and friend Fawkes was born, he was inducted in the order and his magic was activated, he gained control over fire and wind as well as receiving training on swordplay more specifically a rapier, it was apparently easier for him to use and combine it with his magic, after years of training he became a Chevalier, his weapons, armor, Fawkes and his soul blessed by the Pope of Rome himself and sworn into service in the name of the church and the King of France._

_Before taking up his duties he visited his 'family' one last time to set his affairs in order, his father was less than pleased but could do nothing to reverse Jéan's oaths. His sister however took things way to far, she assaulted him in his fathers study and tried to kill him with his own sword which he had just name La Dame Rouge, thankfully his father came in just in time to put a stop to his insane daughter._

_After that time sped up for me as Jéan's live went by like a flash, patrols, encounters with bandits and heretics, the occasional demon harassing a town or village until one very significant even happened to him. He, like the rest of his order took up arms and fought in the Hundred Years war against England, during one battle in particular the French general in charge of the battle prioritised wiping out the English forces instead of protected the outlaying villages that would be caught in the crossfire._

_After the battle Jéan went to the nearby village close to his post and was horrified by what he saw, the villagers were massacred, not a man, woman or child had been spared, griping his sword in anger he set out to find those responsible, heading to an outlaying farm on the fringe of the village, he saw something that would be burned into his mind of the rest of his life, standing in the middle of several bodies of English soldiers, was a young woman holding a sword and covered in blood from head to toe and yet she look like an angel made flesh, Jéan asked her name and if she was injured, "My name is Joan and I am unhurt."_

_Two years later Jéan was in trouble at the siege of Orléans, most of his order had already been wiped out during the war and he had been caught off from any form of command, stuck in the city with no idea where any of his comrades or what was happening in general he was beginning to lose hope, speaking to the mayor of the city he made plans to evacuate the civilians using a secret passage contained within the church, he and the other soldiers with him were preparing to sacrifice their lives to buy them time to get out and get to safety, when a massive amount of cheering and the clash of steel on steel sounded from outside the city, it was Joan of Archs counterattack to relieve the dying city, she successfully drove off the English forces and saved the city. When she came into the city, she was swarmed by civilians praising her as a Saint; she asked who was in charge of the forces of the city and all the soldiers and civilians looked toward Jéan, she recognised him instantly despite the wear and tear, the war had taken his toll on him, she praised him for a job well done and recruited him as her bodyguard._

_Jéan served her loyally up until she was betrayed by both the church and the nobles of the court that were jealous of the power and support that she had behind her, in her last moments before her execution she begged Jéan for a favour, "Save this country, protect it with all your might until you cannot bear to serve it anymore, live not for this country or your duty but for yourself, be free my righteous phoenix" She was executed shortly after and Jéan took her words to heart, it became his code of honour._

_Jéan continued to serve his country and church loyally and his faith never wavered, however, that faith was shattered when he witnessed the true face of the church, during the Holy Crusade to reclaim Jerusalem from Saladin, Jéan witnessed the butcher of 3000 civilian Muslims at Arc, after demanding why it happened to the priest that followed the army, "It does not matter, they are just filthy heretics, you are doing Gods work son and he will reward you in heaven" _

_Jéan could no longer take part in such a dirty war and left the army, abandoning his duty and his faith, he returned to his fathers estate and took up the mantle of Duke, after several years as ruling and bringing his country back from destruction Jéan was riding to a small town near the border to Il de France when he and his escorts were attacked by a vile creature called a Shade. In the battle that followed Jéan was fatally wounded after killing the Shade he accepted that he would die there._

_He was surprised when he woke up in a small cabin with a woman tending his wounds, "Who are you?" she looked at him, surprised that he was awake, "Don't move I managed to negate the demons magic with my own but you are still wounded so don't move unless you want to bleed to death, and my name is Mari if you must know, now lay down before you open up your wounds." Jean was torn on the one hand he owned this young woman his life, on the other it was obvious that she was a witch and the church was hunting all of them down and burning them at the stake for, "Crimes against the Lord and Church" he couldn't believe that this beautiful young woman was evil, she had saved his life._

_Jéan took Mari into his estate as a servant but he couldn't deny the attraction that he felt for her and eventually they ended up getting married in secret, it didn't last long however, a mere 2 years after getting married and declaring their love for each other, Mari and Jéan were killed, a noble who was jealous of Jéan and wanted his power or position for himself discovered what Mari really was and had both her and Jéan burned at the stake until death._

_Thanks to his contract with Fawkes flames couldn't hurt Jéan however Mari was not a lucky, Jéan was forced to hear and watch his wife burn to death in front of him and he was powerless to help her, instead of bearing the pain of loneliness and living a life without her, Jéan let his guard down and let the flames take his life. _

_Occult Research Club _

I am currently sitting on the couch while Rias is chewing out Issei and giving him a lecture on how the church and its followers are devils natural enemies and how if he had not been doing a good dead by showing Asia the way to the church and because I a 'normal human' was with him, he might have taken more that a light spear to the knee, I really don't mind being left out of the lecture because after all I only went with them to make sure that Issei didn't get his ass blow off or something, I really wouldn't want that on my conscience. When Rias finally calmed down she started to explain to Issei that since he had been handing out filers for a week he could now take contracts to build up his power and status as a devil, she and Akeno, who was still looking at me with way to much lust in her eyes for my comfort, tried to get Issei to use the seal on the ground by himself to teleport to the contractors location.

For some strange reason he couldn't use the seal and instead he had to go out on his bike to the location, I would wish him luck but then again he is a pervert so until he can get my respect, I will avoid interacting with him as much as humanly possible. Suddenly I feel a massive amount of power coming straight for us, shouting out a warning I partially transform into my wolf form, changing my hands and feet into sharp claws, stretching out all my muscles to allow me to move at supersonic speeds and changing my teeth into fangs, I get ready to confront the intruder.

To my surprise the person knocks on the door, I look at it confused tilting my head like a confused dog would and opened the door, standing there in full armor is Justin, I am too relieved that he is standing there and that his ok, I deactivate my transformation and jump into his arms, he starts sobbing into my shoulder, I already know the reason, Jéan's lover Jenny had already told me what happened in his past and for Justin to experience it as if it had actually happened to him, it must have been so hard for him.

I stroke the back of his helmet and take it off revealing his new appearance for the most part his hair remained the same, deep brown/black hair that had silver strips on his fringe but now the top of his head mostly the part surrounding the crown of his hair was a deep blonde color cascading into the brown and silver, his eyes were now a mixture of deep brown mixed in with emerald green and ruby red shifting around his retina and his face was smoother and had a very attractive tan, overall he could be summed up in a lot of words but the ones that come to mind right now are, sexy, delicious, oh my god I want to fuck him right here and now sexy.

I can tell that he isn't ready for _**that **_kind of physical activity just yet, his heart needs time to heal and he needs to sort out his life from Jéan's and that could take a while, so I have to swallow my own rising urges and help him through it as best I can, that is until a mark on Rias' hand started to glow, "We can get an explanation later, Issei is in danger, lets go" she activates the seal on the ground and the sense of being torn from our bodies is still nauseating to me as we step out of the portal I cant believe what I am seeing.

The room is covered in blood and gore, nailed to the wall above the fireplace is a young woman with the words, "Death to all sinners" written above her in her own blood, looking around I spot Issei, he is hurt, clutching his leg in pain it is obvious that the other occupants in the room did this to him, I transform again ready to rip them limb from limb when I realise who exactly is standing right in front of me, it is Asia and that other priest, Father Freed Sellzen and he is laughing up a storm, "So the rest of the shitty devils decided to join the party then, Asia you were supposed to keep that fucking barrier up you shitty stupid little slut" his hits her with the butt of his gun sending her flying into my arms, I have had enough of this guy, he is dead.

Before I can move Justin is already at the priest, _Flame burst punch_, fire gathers around his fist and explodes on contact with the priests face sending him flying through the far wall, a bit too fast of a death, in my opinion he deserved to suffer but I am not going to complain, Koneko speaks up, "Bochou there are fallen angels close by, we are going to be at the disadvantage," Rias nods, "Alright everyone into the portal we are going home now!"

I look down at the unconscious nun in my arms, "Rias what about Asia?" She looks down at the young nun with a look of distaste, "Unfortunately only those that I acknowledge as part of my family or my peerage can use this portal, she is on the side of the Fallen, we cannot take her with us without provoking a full scale war, I am sorry but there is nothing I can do." I look down at her one last time before resigning, Rias is right, but it leaves a bad taste in my mouth to do this, while Issei is full on calling for her, "No we have to take her with us Asiaaaaaa!" He is still shouting even when the portal has closed, he is yelling so much that Koneko has to threaten him with her usual monotone voice just to shut him up. "If you don't stop yelling then I will ask Justin-sempai to actually castrate you with his blades, and then let's see how much you scream Issei-_**sempai**_."

Even though we manage to get Issei out alive this victory feels hollow and I feel a sense of foreboding in the area, this isn't the last time we are going to see those fallen or Asia I can feel it in my bones.

_A/N: I am going to leave it there guys just to be evil, next up is the conflict at the church see you next chapter_


	12. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HighSchool DXD characters that appear in this fan fiction, any and all Anime/Manga characters that appear belong to their respective owners the only characters that I own are the two Original Characters that I have created for this fiction._

_A/N; Ok guys this chapter is a really long, full of content and it took a while to write because a lot of important stuff happens and I wanted to make it as entertaining as possible for you guys. As always enjoy the chapter._

Chapter 10

Battle at the church

Things have gotten even tenser than before if that is even possible, considering the fact that we just came back from a skirmish with a Stray Exorcist and Asia who seemed to be an unwilling participant, the reason for the tense atmosphere is Issei. He is razing hell about our decision to leave Asia behind, he is literally shouting at the top of his lungs at Rias, blaming her for leaving his friend behind.

Part of the peerage or not he is starting to get on my nerves, mainly because even though Rias and I warned him not to get to close to Asia because she was a nun and therefore a Devil's natural enemy but he is also shouting at Justin, saying that he should have done more to save her and that if he was so great and powerful why couldn't he save her. I have had enough and I am going to make my _**displeasure**_ at his actions known.

I do not understand why Issei is shouting at me for not rescuing someone called Asia, I don't know who he is talking about; after all I only recently came out of the trance and I am still having trouble sorting out my own memories and emotions from Jéans, however, I do notice one disturbing thing. Scarlet is starting to get pissed off…and from the looks of it, she is going to tear Issei limb from limb if I don't do something and quickly.

_This is going to come back to bite me in the ass, probably literally but if I don't then Issei might not survive to see tomorrow_. Walking over to a seething Scarlet, I do the only thing I know that can both calm her down temporarily and shift her attention from Issei to me, I walk behind her and place my hand on the top of her head and start scratching a specific spot.

The effect is instantaneous. Scarlet shivers and her angry expression changes as her eyes glaze over and a blush appears on her cheeks, she starts moaning and making very cute dog noises "Arfff, arfff, awwooo." I keep scratching that spot and her normally hidden black furry wolf ears and tail pop out of her head and ass, they make her look so cute although I am in no way perverted enough to get turned on by this, no… no…not at all…

Scarlet is still moaning from my scratching and the others are looking at this scene with a 'what da fuck' look on all of their faces complete with their jaws just about hitting the floor. Any other time I would be rolling on the floor laughing my fucking ass off from the looks on their faces, but right now I can't afford to do that, "Rias, what time do we have to be in for club activities tomorrow?" She snaps out of her shock, although my question has obviously confused her, "Same as usual, as soon as school ends, why?"

_Enforcement legs, speed_, the muscles in my legs clench painfully, but this is going to be nowhere near the pain I am going to feel if I get caught, waving goodbye to Rias and the others, "Ok see you then, 3... 2… 1... Run like Fuck!" As soon as I stop scratching, Scarlet snaps out of her really good mood and instantly an ungodly amount of killing intent starts leaking out of her, scaring the shit out of the Devils in the process and making them freeze in place.

"_**Justin, I am going to fucking kill you for this**_," I look at her and just about shit myself from the glare that she is giving me, "I regret nothing! Meep meep." taking off like a fucking bullet; I am out of there as fast as my legs can bloody carry me with Scarlet hot on my heels.

The couple left the room so fast that the carpet was thrown across the room and they had moved so fast that they had actually kicked up dust into the faces of the unfortunate Devils, "What the fuck just happened?" Kiba looked over at the comically confused Issei, "I think Justin-san just saved you from one hell of an ass kicking hahaha" Rias just faceplamed silently thinking, '_Why do I always get the weird people, why can I not get a normal person for once?'_

_Next Day: Justin/Scarlets house_

Oh god fucking dammit Scarlet has a mean left hook, I think if she had punched me any harder, she might have broken my damn jaw, enforcement or not, '_Note to self: Never piss of Scarlet on purpose ever again, no matter how funny it is.' _Speaking of which the object of my affections just came down the stairs and is still giving off an obscene amount of killing intent, in case you didn't notice she really _**hates**_ it when I stroke her ears like a common dog.

With my lover royally pissed off at me to the extreme, I decide to make it up to her by any means necessary and what better way to cheer a girl up than biting the proverbial bullet and taking her… clothes and shoe shopping, '_oh the horror._' And true to form as soon as I mention it, I get almost crushed to death in a bone breaking hug, '_he he totally worth it'_.

_Town centre; shopping district _

Well my wallet has officially never been as empty as it is right now, I will never understand how women can buy and have sooo many clothes and yet they always seemly have "nothing to wear". So to sum up today, I got pounded into the ground for saving Issei from said pounding, I sacrifice both my manly pride and the contents of my wallet, yeah I cannot possible see how today could get worse.

"Ahhhhhhhh" a scream rings out from around the corner, alerting both Scarlet and I, in an instant we are both dashing toward the source of the scream, as we rounded the corner my heart sinks, standing there with Asia behind his back is Issei and he is staring down two Fallen Angels, one of which was the one that killed him before, Raynare and she looks like shit, her right arm is heavily wrapped in bandages and she is barely hovering above the little pool of water below her, thanks to only having one wing.

Even with the fact that Raynare is wounded, Issei is still no match for them, looking over to Scarlet I can see that she is torn on what to do, on the one hand that is a one of Rias' peerage in danger over there on the other her hands are full of bags and she obviously doesn't want the contents to get ruined or stolen. I cringe at that thought, obviously I don't want that to happen either, otherwise today would be completely wasted and I would have to pay to replace them.

Oh fuck no, that ain't going to happen, "_Scarlet, I will distract them, you try to get Issei and the girl out of here, and I will catch up once you're clear."_ Not waiting for an answer I dash toward Issei and Asia, not waiting to give an explanation to them I grab Issei by the shoulder and throw him backwards into the waiting arms of Scarlet, that's one taken care of, however, in my focus to get Issei out of danger the second Fallen Angel managed to get by me and grab Asia.

Raynare is glaring at me so much I think that the glare is stuck on her face, no matter what, it is hard to take any kind of threat seriously from someone that you already beaten before, "I am going to enjoy killing you, but not today, now that we have Asia there is no need to deal with low level Devil trash like you." _"What the fuck did she just call me? She is fucking dead for that!" _

"Bitch you picked the wrong day to piss me off!" clenching my fists to the point that my fingernails have dug in so far that blood starts dripping down around my hands, I focus, awakening the extra circulatory system in my body that contains my vampire blood, I change into my vampire form, my features slowly morphing, my face becoming angular and sharper, my eyes turning blood red, my fangs unsheathing from my gums, dropping down and glinting in the sunlight and my fingernails extend to form a sharp set of claws.

This form is not as powerful as when I synchronise with Shin but for trash like this, it is more than enough, Raynare is still hovering slightly off the ground and still has that fucking annoying smirk on her damn face**, "**_**I'm gona enjoy knocking that smirk off of your ugly ass face, bitch!"**_

Using my vampire speed I dash, kicking up dust in the process, into a frontal charge at Raynare, she is already flapping her one remaining wing in a pathetic attempt to get out of my range, I catch her and grab down on her shoulder, flip myself over her shoulder and let my grip on her shoulder and momentum do the rest.

Looking over my own shoulder there is Raynare flipping over my shoulder and has a very comical look of fear on her face, "You wana fly bitch, here let me help you hahaha" As soon as Raynare has cleared my head I let go of her shoulder and sure enough, crash she catapults into the pool, just like skipping stones back home.

Enough fooling around though, time to fuck this bitch up and make her regret ever messing with me or anybody close to me, casually walking over to her I clench my fist and let some of the demonic power flow into my fist, it starts to glow a little. I am not even going to let this little black birdie bitch at me, "Here you look hungry have a taste of my fist, time to fly away again bitch!"

My fist connects right into her jaw, the sound of cracking bones fills the air and speaking of which Raynare is also flying away from the force of the punch and the added power behind it are enough to send her spiralling into the ground a few feet away, time to end this.

"This has gone on long enough and frankly I am tired of playing with you, so I'm going to end this quickly." She is trying to back away from me but the damage I have dealt her is too great, she can barely even stand, dashing into her once again; I strike her in the gut with another demonically augmented punch knocking the wind out of her and essentially crippling her.

She is completely at my mercy and she knows it if that defeated expression on her face is anything to go by, "Just kill me already and get it over with, you have already disgraced me in the eyes of my fellows, I have no reason to live anymore. Please just end it already." I may be a sadist but there is one thing that I can't stand and that is women crying, I feel guilty as fuck and I hate it.

"I'm not gona kill you as much as I would like to, you have information that I want and one way or another you are going to give it to me, so you have two choices either you give it to me voluntarily or we can continue this dance of ours and I will make you spill your guts." She looks up at me terror, "I am not going to betray Azazel-sama, never, no matter what you do to me." Well there's a shocker.

"So the leader of the Fallen Angels himself is behind all of this then? You realize this could start a war if it escalates any further and from what I hear he is a bit of a creep, but a pacifist. Stop lying and tell me what you are planning or I swear I will make what I did to you wings look like a small scratch." To add empathise to my point I spark up some of Luca's lightning around my hands.

"Alright, Azazel-sama ordered me to observe Hyodo Issei and to report back to him if he showed signs of awakening his Scared Gear, but after a few days Kokabiel-sama came to me and told me that his Scared Gear was a threat to the Girgori and he had to be eliminated. He also suggested the idea of extracting that nuns Scared Gear out of her and transplanting it to a Fallen Angel to make up for the fact that we don't receive divine protection anymore. That's all I know I swear, please spare me I am begging you."

Hmm so this Kokabiel changed her orders but that doesn't explain her actions or why she wouldn't question the order that came from him if the original order came from the highest ranking authority. I guess I had better use _**it**_ if I want to get to the bottom of this. I close my eyes in preparation to use one of my own powers that I have had since I was born, it is my own ability like enforcement, and it doesn't stem from the power of my spirits.

_Perception _

Pain shoots across my eyes as I use the power, it is painful but manageable, looking around to test the power my eyesight has drastically increased in clarity and sharpness. Now that I know that it is working, "Raynare look into my eyes and do not look away understand?" She nods dumbly, taking her face in my hands I look deep into her violet eyes I can feel the power flowing up to my eyes and connecting to hers.

I start to process the information that my eyes are giving me, what this power does on its own is it amplifies my own latent ability to instantly tell everything about a person, their pasts, their morals, their emotions, everything by simply looking at them, it doesn't have to be their eyes, I can get the barest amount of information about a person by just looking at them for just a few seconds.

Amplifying it like I am doing right now and looking into persons eyes directly allows me to know absolutely everything about them, nothing is hidden from my eyes, and it is a disturbing but powerful ability.

My mind starts to rapidly process the information that I am receiving from Raynare, everything about her, her superiority complex due to the fact that everyone in the Girgori treated her like trash for being a low ranking grunt, her love for her strong superiors that led her to have blind faith, to the point that she would do anything if it meant that she could please them. Admirable traits, however, her actions and deep seated hatred and desire have tainted her.

She is essentially a text book love struck girl who wants acknowledgement so badly that it is to the point of being a psychopath, her willingness to kill just to get the barest amount of praise only makes it more certain and yet I can't help but feel a little bit of pity for her, her reasons are good but her methods are evil. She reminds me of myself a little, if Scarlet were threatened then I wouldn't hesitate to commit the foulest of evils if it meant saving her.

Raynare has caused a lot of problems not only for Issei but for Asia and Rias so my choices in this situation are severely limited. On the one hand if I choose to spare her, she could cause problems later on and that could bite me in the ass, as well on the other I wouldn't feel right or justified killing her in cold blood, it goes against my morals.

My instinct and my perception ability give me the answer to this problem without me even having to ask for it, although it is going to break a promise that I made with Scarlet, "Sorry Scarlet but I don't have much of a choice, I hope that you can forgive me later." Looking down at the pathetic form of Raynare I have to make sure that this will work. "Raynare I am going to ask two questions and you better answer them truthfully understand?"

She nods, "First, do you want to live?" She still looks terrified but she still manages to nod her head to answer the question. "Second are you a virgin?" Instantly she blushes up a storm and begins calling me every bad name under the sun, "Perverted bastard, what do you take me for, I am not going to sleep with you just to live for a day longer, I'd rather die, go die you fuckin…" I am having a really bad day and to take this abuse has just drained anyway the last of my patience.

I release all of my killing intent and direct it right at Raynare making her shut up and go pale in the face, nearly fainting too from the look of it, "Good that shut you up now I am not going to sleep with you, I asked that because it is important for what I am about to do, this is going to save your life but in return you are going to be changed. No longer will you be a Fallen Angel, in fact I think that you will be the first of your kind to ever be turned so be glad for my kindness."

Grabbing her head in my hands, I close my eyes and give in to the instincts and urges that have been raging inside my body since I transformed, the effect is instantaneous, and my mouth lights up pain as all the teeth in my mouth change painfully into serrated shiny white fangs. My body moves on its own, I bite down into Raynare's neck and start to drink her blood in gulps. Her blood burns a lot as it goes down my throat, probably because it is full of light magic which vampires are weak too, the same as devils, at the same time I inject some of my own blood into her bloodstream.

After a few moments I feel like I have had enough and have given enough blood to her that the changes should start happing soon, as soon as I withdraw my fangs from her neck she passes out in my arms.

I pick her up bridal style and using my vampire speed, run to the club room. I don't even bother knocking, opening the door I can see that everybody is already here and that Scarlet has filled them in about what happened earlier, judging by the handprint on Issei's face Rias did not take the news well so I am probably in for a total shit storm for what I have done.

Every looks glad to see that I am alright but their expressions take a turn for the worst when they notice who is in my arms, Issei looks like I just hit him in the face, Kiba looks like he wants to kill her in a very violent way, Koneko still looks impassive but there is a dangerous glint in her eyes and both Rias and Akeno are giving off a lot of killing intent.

"Justin-san why do you have a Fallen Angel in your arms and why did you bring her here of all places, you had better have a good explanation for this!" Rias is defiantly pissed so I had better explain this quickly, "Firstly she isn't a Fallen Angel anymore I have bitten her and currently she is changing into a vampire and Secondly she is now my responsibility as my fledgling, her life is in my hands until I release her or I die she is mine to command and control so you have no need to worry." If Rias was shocked by any of this she is certainly good at hiding it, the others no so much as they all start asking me a bunch of questions all at the same time.

At this point I don't have any patience left so I am going to nip this little shit storm in the bud before it blows up in my face, "Alright enough! I changed her for a few reasons, 1 she was tricked into killing Issei, she was only supposed to observe him and make reports on his status but the order was changed by a lesser superior called Kokabiel. 2 she surrendered and I do not kill anybody in cold blood unless they have done something unforgivable. This was the best way that I could spare her and the most advantageous because now we have a source of information on the Fallen Angels and since she will more than likely still pass for a Fallen Angel we also can have a spy when we need one. Now can you all please shut the hell up I have had a really shitty day and I am in no mood to be swarmed by questions."

I am having trouble keeping my temper in check especially since my powers are heavily connected to my emotions so when I am using them like right now I am a lot more emotional than normal which makes my control lessen by a large amount, although it seems like my little outburst has made everyone shut up and left them with their jaws hitting the floor.

"Rias do you have a room were that is closed off to daylight?" She snaps out her shock and just gestures for me to follow her back out into the corridor,"So you made her your fledgling? What exactly does that mean?" It is obvious that she is curious so I might as well indulge her, "Basically it is the same as the devils evil pieces, I bite into the victim, drink their blood and then inject my own blood into them, if they survive the transformation then they will be changed into a vampire and they will be completely subservient to the vampire that turned them, it is a master/servant relationship although I do know of certain other vampires that turned other beings simply because they wanted to mate with them."

Rias doesn't say anything just continues walking down with a contemplative expression on her face, she leads me to an empty room not too far away from the meeting room and we head back after leaving Raynare on the bed and locking the door for safety sake.

When we get back there is a light spear embedded in the far wall with a note attached, Scarlet tears the note away from the spear and reads out the message for us all to hear, "_You have captured one of our own, an act to be commended and respected however we have captured Asia Argento and we will be holding a ceremony tonight and her Scared Gear Twilight Healing will be taken out of her soul and transplanted to Kalawarner-san and will kill the nun in the process, if you wish to stop this then attack the church tonight and stop the ritual if you can."_

Well that sent everybody eyebrows skyward, "It seems that they have a traitor in their ranks either that or one of them has grown a conscience, so what do you want to do Rias?" She looks down at the floor biting her thumb nail, obviously deep in thought.

"No we have no business interfering with the Fallen Angels even if it is to rescue that nun is associated with them so we have no right to save her, doing so might spark off another war and I will not allow that to happen, I will not have myself nor any members of my peerage be the ones responsible for starting another bloody war."

I can see where she is coming from and in a sense her decision is right even if I don't really agree with it, I was about to say something to her and perhaps change her mind about it but then the knucklehead Issei had to put his foot in it and open his big mouth, "What Boucho you cant be serious this is Asia we are talking about, she is my friend and I am not going to just sit here while she is going to be killed, I don't care if I have to become a stray I am going to rescue her!" I am surprise but my respect for the kid just went up a little he is still a major pervert who seems to have his mind permanently in the gutter but after that little speech it is clear that he does have some morals and some honour.

Rias, however, didn't see it like that, "I am telling you Issei that church is enemy territory if you go on your own in some suicidal rescue attempt then you will just end up getting killed **and **starting a war is that what you want? I am ordering you to stay here as your master. One other thing before I go and take care of some pressing business, Issei your power as a Pawn is the power of **promotion** using this power a Pawn can promote to gain the abilities of all pieces up to the Queen, in an area that their King has recognised as enemy territory, now I really must be going."

After saying that she and Akeno step into a portal and teleport away somewhere, Issei might not be smart enough to catch her meaning from that little speech but I have, she has essentially given her peerage unofficial permission to attack the church, this way she can maintain deniability should anybody try to pin it on her, very clever.

Looking around me it seems as everybody has managed to catch Rias' secret little message apart from Issei, "Issei are you just going to stand there or are you coming?" He turns around and sure enough looks confused as hell, "What do you mean Justin-san?" I can't believe he hasn't worked it out yet, "Rias just declared the church enemy territory and then told you about your pieces ability to promote in an area that she has recognized as enemy territory, she basically gave you unofficial permission to attack the place so let's go and get your friend back."

_Outside of the church:_

Me, Kiba, Koneko, Issei and Scarlet are all looking over the floor plans for the church that Kiba brought with him as he explained what Stray Exorcists usually did to the churches that they occupy, all the while I can't help but notice that Kiba looks set to murder every person in the place, he obviously has one hell of a bad history with the church but I am not going to pry into it unless it becomes an issue. "Alright they are probably expecting us to attack from the back after all what sane person would go charging through the front door of the enemy base."

"This is what we are going to do, Issei, Koneko, Kiba and Scarlet you are going to go right through the front door and get to Asia as quickly as possible don't hold back, as for me I am going to go around the back and clear up the area of any enemies that might prove to be a problem later on now let's start this dance of death hahaha".

Scarlet and the others grin while Issei looks a little uncomfortable, oh yeah I forgot that he hasn't killed anyone yet so tonight he will be making his first kill, it will be interesting to see how well he does in his first ever battle, I will have to ask Scarlet for the details afterward. For now id had better get rid of the trash around back.

_Church front_

Kiba is looking around our little ground and gestures toward the door, "Should we knock first or…" Before he can even finish his sentence an idea hits me and it is a really good one, partially transforming into my lycan form I grab a nearby tree and uproot it, taking a measure of its weight which to be honest it feels lighter than a feather, I hoist it over my head and throw it full force through the front door of the church much to the stunned faces of my comrades, I shrug my shoulders "What?"

A voice calls out from inside the church, "What the hell who the fuck is throwing… a fucking tree?! Their throwing trees at us now… WHAT THE FUCK!" Well that is certainly entertaining but the real fun is only just beginning, "Kiba you want to go in first or should I?" He doesn't even answer me before charging into the building with his godspeed and engaging the Stray Exorcist from before much to our surprise, '_This guy must have the devils luck to have survived Justins attack, oh well it just means more fun for us.'_

Freed aside there are at least three other exorcists along side him and they are all occupied by my comrades, even Issei is getting into the swing of things, as soon as he entered the building he promoted to Rook and charged at one of the exorcists and sent him flying into the roof with one hell of a powerful uppercut, who knew he had it in him?

Whilst Kiba is battling the motor mouth priest me and Issei are looking around trying to find where Asia is being held when Kiba shouted out to us that there is a secret entrance underneath the dais in the centre of the room, I tell Issei to go on ahead while I deal with the shitty priest.

_Outside the church_

If only took a minute to sense the three signatures of the Fallen Angels that were hiding around the back of the church, I sprinted here as fast as I could but when I was nearing their location their energy suddenly stopped for some reason and no wonder, as soon as I got to where I last felt them, I am face to face with Akeno sweeping the ground of a massive amount of black feathers on the ground in a… shrine priestess outfit? Didn't know she was into cosplay but then again, she looks downright beautiful in it.

Scanning the area again I can feel the one responsible for this approaching the church at rapid speeds, so Rias decided to take part in the battle after all, she always seems to surprise me in the most extraordinary ways. My role in the battle has already been taken care of it seems so I better get to the church.

_Holy wave _just on the fringe of me peripheral vision I can see the attack coming and manage to dodge it by the skin of my teeth, the blast wave made of energy detonates behind me when it made contact with a nearby tree leaving just a smoking crater in it's place, '_How did I not sense another Fallen in the area, it's impossible I was sure that there were only three of them so where did this no comer appear from?'_

The assailant steps out of the shadows and my blood turns to ice, he is dressed in a black trench coat with army issue boots, and his long black hair flowing in the wing, his face is cut to pieces with lots of white scars running along his once angelic looking face. But the thing that stands out the most and sends my heart pounding in anger is his wings or lack of, he only has two rugged and torn wings and two other stumps on his shoulders, his face has haunted my dreams for years.

**Kraxis** the Fallen Angel who took part in the slaughter of my family and the one that I thought I had killed when I ripped those disgusting fucking wings from his body, apparently not. "Guess it is time for me to finish the job that I started all those years ago huh Kraxis and also it's time to get back what you stole from me you fucking cowardly little punk!" _Synchronisation Vladmir Sofka_

_**Time to die you giant fucking vulture, lets dance bitch!**_ Charging at him with my vampire speed and enhancing my entire body with demonic energy I am ready to beat this bastard into a bloody fuckin' corpse, he manages to take off and fly several feet into the air before I can reach him, I don't wings so I'm gona have to do this the old fashioned way, a good old fucking jump charged with demonic energy of course.

Kicking the ground and launching myself at the ascending angel, I actually overshoot him on purpose, in midair I twist my body around to face him and let fly with my spinning kick to the head sending him twisting into the ground below.

As soon as I land on my feet again I am back on the offensive, I am not going to let him get out of my range his weakness is close quarters combat I am going to abuse the hell out of it, the battle is on.

_Inside the church _

The battle with Freed is over thanks to the effort of Kiba and Koneko, the pussy bolted as soon as he realized that I had killed his comrades with my fangs and claws and that he was outmatched by Konekos sheer strength and Kiba's sword Holy Eraser that can absorb light based weapons power sources. Issei has already charged on ahead into the basement so we all head down to help him out and are confronted by an army of up to 40 exorcists with the Fallen Angel Kalawarner standing on a podium over Asia who is chained to a machine that makes my blood boil in rage.

'_I never thought that we would see another one of those accursed machines, I am going to enjoy smashing this one to fucking pieces!'_ "Koneko, Kiba lets rock and roll, Charge!" We all spring into action dashing to engage the nearest priests to us and clearing a path for Issei to get to Asia since he is already charging blindly toward the podium regardless of all the enemies that are blocking his path so I decide to help him out a little.

I jump up into the air and fold together my hands in midair to allow for maximum impact only this strike is a little different, _Howling Wolf Hammerfist_ as soon as I am in range of the ground I throw my fists into the ground causing a huge shockwave that tears up the ground around me sending every priest around me either flying into the walls or losing their balance making them perfect targets for Koneko and Kiba. Issei manages to get to the top of the podium while we are keeping the trash busy down below; he manages to dodge Kalawarner's attacks and frees Asia and runs back toward the entrance carrying her bridal style.

Kalawarner takes flight and follows Issei out of the basement leaving us to contend with the exorcists that are left standing, I haven't had this much fun in ages and I am going to enjoy the feeling of ripping my enemies to pieces with my claws and fangs to the fullest, by the end of the fight my kill count stands at 20, 15 of those were decapitations and various forms of dismemberment that made even Koneko look at little scared to go near me, the rest were done in by the force of my _Howling Wolf Hammerfist _they hit the walls and the roof with such force that they turned into red paste.

We were going to interfere with Issei's fight with Kalawarner as it was obvious that If it went on much longer he would get himself killed or Asia would get caught in the crossfire and end up dead, however, Rias showed up and forbade us from interfering saying that it was Issei's fight and that we should let him prove himself. The fight kept going downhill and I was about to step in when he took two light spears to both his knees when his power suddenly increased, not only that but he managed to not only pull out the spears of light despite the damage that it did to him in the process.

But his Scared Gear changed shape and was giving off an insane amount of power, from there he managed to beat Kalawarner into a corner and once she realized that the tables had turned on her she tried to fly away. Issei, however, jumped up after her, grabbed her ankle and punched her out a nearby stained glass window; man was that satisfying to witness. The poor guy is obviously exhausted and is nearly collapsing that he has to lean on Kiba for support, whilst Rias ordered Koneko to retrieve Kalawarner.

Koneko brings in the battered and beaten Fallen Angel and Rias starts to explain to her what Issei's Scared Gear actually is, one of the legendary Longinus Boosted Gear a gauntlet that contains the red dragon Ddraig and is capable of boosting the users power by double every ten seconds a very powerful gear if it's description is anything to go by, at this point I think Rias is just boasting about how powerful her servant is when I notice something, Justin isn't here which is unusual he should have been able to take care of any Fallen Angels around back easily so what's keeping him?

As if on cue a body slams through a nearby window, bounces on the ground and lands near my feet, it only takes a second for me to realize who it is, it's Justin and he is hurt badly and what's worse is that the wounds aren't healing like they usually do, "What is going on, Justin who did this to you?!" He looks up at me weakly and manages to shout out, "Run, get out of here it's Kraxis he's here run now!"

Everything seemed to slow down in slow motion, one minute Justin is trying to stand up and shouting at us to run, the next a voice rings out from the shadows, "Hahaha I knew that if I sent that message you would come running to the rescue, you never could resist playing the hero Justin, let's see how you like the taste of your own power shall we?"

_Gáe Bolg_

Everything slows down as realisation hits me, it hit me too late, I feel and hear the thud of the impact and the tearing of flesh around my chest, looking down I can see the red decorative spear embedded in my chest and I know my fate is sealed, he yanks the spear out of me and I fall to my knees, my strength leaving me in droves, I can barely stop myself from falling to the floor, a war cry rings out near me, I look to my right and there's Scarlet charging at him her features are feral and are locked in rage, he runs her through with the exact same spear as if she was nothing but an insect in his way. He looks up at Asia and smirks and disappears from sight only to reappear in front of her.

"Your usefulness is at an end young nun thank you ever so much for being such a useful pawn but now I have no more need for you, sorry its nothing personal its just business." Holding up his plam he obliterates her with the same attack that he used to try get the jump on me outside _Holy wave_ her screams ring out in the church for only a few seconds before they are dreadfully silenced, in her place lies on a smoking pile of rubble.

ASIAAAAAA! NOOOOOOO! I have no more strength in me; the last sight to greet my eyes before the blackness darkens them is Rias and Akeno grabbing a screaming Issei and dragging him and a fatally wounded Scarlet toward me, '_Son of a bitch… I failed… Again… Shit I am so exhausted I can't… keep my eyes open… Sorry Scarlet, Asia I am so sorry._

_A/N: Ok wow that was a long chapter and before any of the fans of the canon get worried about the story don't worry about it, I have already thought out how to compensate the loss of Asia from the story. For all the fans of Asia out there my apologies but I just couldn't bring myself to keep her alive in this fic because in all honesty she is my least favourite character of the series and I just cannot work with her character as it basically stays the same throughout the series with no major changes except getting a little perverted later on ,she is one of those characters where what you see is what you get and I can't work with her, if I could I would have gladly kept her in the story. But anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and in the next one I will be giving you back story on Kraxis who is going to be a reoccurring villain and what exactly he has done, I did drop a lot of hints in this chapter so lets see if you guys can guess what it is that he did before I tell you in the next chapter._

_I am going to leave it there and the next chapter will most likely be out in a week or so depending on how much work I have to do for my course until next time Ja ne_


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HighSchool DXD characters that appear in this fan fiction, any and all Anime/Manga characters that appear belong to their respective owners the only characters that I own are the two Original Characters that I have created for this fiction._

_A/N; Ok guys sorry for the delay on the update this chapter took a while mostly because it is a filler chapter and I wanted to make it as entertaining as possible. Hopefully I succeeded; anyway for all those who have been wondering when the proper crossover is going to happen I have an answer for you. It will start after the rating game with Riser and here is a hint, one of the spirits that I have introduced in this chapter plays a major part in it. Hope you like the chapter don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts._

Chapter 11

Contacts and a new form

_Justin's mindscape_

Christ I feel like a damn train just rammed into my head, I can't believe I let that _teme_ get the best of me like that but then again I would have never expected for him to use _**his**_ powers I guess that Scarlet and I aren't the only ones to have grown stronger over 4 years. Although from the look of this place it looks like someone wants to talk to me.

My mindscape has changed from a snowy deep forest to a snow covered Japanese style three tiered castle surrounded by rice fields and hills covered in snow, a figure is walking toward me and judging by my surroundings I can already guess as to who it is. He steps out of the shadows, to my surprise he is dressed in his combat outfit, a bastardized outfit that combines the black ninja outfit complete with their tools with a traditional samurai robe and obi with two katana sheaths contained in it, however, the sheath that is supposed to contain the katana is empty, only the sheath used for the kodachi or short sword contains its blade.

The man in front of me, however, would be referred in a very well know phrase back home, _It's a trap!_ He has a very effeminate face, long black hair tied up in a warrior's bun, sleek and curved cheeks that look like they belong on a sculpture leading down to a hawk like chin, however, the things that most stand out are his eyes, pure white eyes as white as the snow surrounding us stare out at me unblinking. (_Think Haku with Byakugan eyes_)

"Yosuke, it has been a while my old friend." He bows to me showing his respect, a gesture I return willingly, "Yes it has Justin; I see that your habit of getting into trouble is still as sharp as my sword then." I grimace and snicker at that, only he could insult someone whilst at the same time sound so aloof like he was commenting on the weather, "Hey man come on, its not my fault this time I swear, how the hell was I meant to know that, that _teme_ was behind everything, cut me some slack man seriously." He bites down on his thumb indicating that he is seriously thinking about it, either that or he is purposefully trying to piss me off.

"Ok Justin just this once I'll forgive you, however, I didn't bring you here to scold you on your recklessness. I know that you are in my home country and I was wondering if you have made any progress locating my katana." I smile sadly at him, even though he is technically a ninja, he played at lot of roles for his old master, a ninja being just one of them, as a samurai he was unmatched and a samurai without his katana is like a person without a soul, it is just a shame that his name was never recorded in history alongside his master and brothers in arms.

"Sorry Yosuke but there are so many shrine with burial plots near them in Kyoto alone it is proving nearly impossible to find it, I am sorry my friend but I promise as soon as I am able I will go to Kyoto and we will both look for it." All he does is close his eyes and nod his head as a response, "That will do, Justin I know that you are man of your word, moving on to more pressing matters, it seems as though your new master is just about done healing your wounds so I think it is time that I enter your body and mind to start making my adjustments with your permission of course."

"Of course my friend can you tell me first what I will be able to do once I wake up?" He pauses and considers my question, "When you wake up you will only be able to use very basic ice magic and maybe you will be able to influence metal and steel to a small degree, it will take several days ,however, before you will be able to summon and use my kodachi, I have noticed one interesting thing however."

"What would that be?" As he stops talking he walks forward and phases into my body, a cold chill and shiver run up my body as if I just dove, head first into freezing cold water. A voice splits the silence inside my mind, '_Now that you are a devil and you body has changed so drastically it will take less time to finish making the adjustments to your body, it has been strengthened and has a small magic core now, I estimate that instead of years it will take only a few weeks for any of us to make adjustments'_

A voice rings out across my mindscape, broken but I can still make out a few things… By my authority…Gremory…Rise as…Rook…Servant.

_Wake up Justin, wake up_

The first thing that I see upon waking are the various faces looking down at me in confusion and worry, as soon as my damn eyes open I am forcibly lifted off of the very comfy couch that I was lying on and am now on the receiving end of the infamous _bone-breaking hug of death, "Oh mother of God… Owww what the fuck was that? Oh wait I'm probably a devil now so I can't say shit like that, who the hell made up that godammed… owww fuck this is ridiculous for gods… owww son a bitch I could understand saying the damn name aloud but thinking it? This is so fucked up!"_

Rias finally decides to save me thank you… Maou? Ok that didn't hurt so I guess I'm safe to think and say that, good to know, "Scarlet unless you want to kill him again I would suggest letting him go hahaha." Scarlet takes a look at my face that is rapidly turning blue from lack of air and drops me right on my ass, "Owww that freaking hurt Scarlet, damn can you try to be a bit gentler next time?" Before she can answer, however, the doors at the far side of the room are kicked off of their hinges and in steps a very pissed off former Fallen Angel, sporting the new vampire look courtesy of yours truly.

Raynare looks almost exactly as she used to apart from the glaringly obvious vampire features, her eyes are ruby red with black slits down the middle, her skin has turned deathly white and her movements are more graceful than humanly possible sort of like a cat and last but not least her hair is normal for the most part apart from three single strips of hair at her fringe that have turned sliver, also the amount of killing intent coming off of her right now is insane, I can literally hear Issei and Kiba pissing their damn pants as she walks no struts toward us.

"What the hell have you done to me?!" Oh yeah saying that she is extremely pissed off would be an understatement right now and all that hate is all directed at me, oh joy I have been just having the _best_ day possible right now aren't I.

"I would have thought that the memories I gave you when I turned you would have been enough to explain what I did and why I did it Raynare, and keep your damn fucking voice down, I have had a really shitty day and your voice is wearing down on my patience."

Looking around I can see that everyone whilst glad that I am awake and more importantly alive and kicking, they all lose their smiles and are replaced with downcast expressions, Issei looked downright depressed and it was obvious that he had been crying, a lot.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going through his mind, he is blaming himself for Asia's death and nothing anybody tells him is going to change his mind, I know this from personal experience and its all thanks to Scarlet that I didn't lose myself to depression so I am gona try to snap him out of this the only way I know how.

"Scarlet, take Raynare home and wait for me to get back and as for you Issei come with me, now!" Looking over toward Rias and Akeno I have to make sure that we aren't going to be disturbed, "Is there anywhere when can go where no one will be able to hear us and disturb us?" Rias is the first one to snap out of funk that she is currently in although her reply is soft as if her voice has lost its power, "Yes there is a small space around back for training purposes." "Issei come on."

I drag Issei out of the building to around the back to the training grounds, I move to one end of the field, leaving Issei still staring at the floor, still with that freaking rain cloud over his head soaking him and the ground around him. Ok that is it, I am going to pound some fucking sense back into him "Issei bring out your Scared Gear now. We are going to have a spar."

Issei looks up at me and he looks like shit, actually scratch that he looks like death itself, his eyes are all puffy and red and his skin is paler than even Shins and that is saying something. Poor guy but this is the only way I know to help him. For the first time in ages I summon my own Scared Gear:_ Black Death _the black gauntlet covered in chains appears on my entire arm from fingertips right up to my shoulder and a familiar presence enters my mind.

'_**So you have dragged me out to fight yet another weakling, worse this thing has to be the weakest being I have ever encountered, his strength barely registers above a average human so for what hair brained purpose have you brought me out for Justin?'**_

"_He is suffering from denial and depression just like me, so I am going to pound him into the ground to wake him up, besides if my memory serves me right that boy contains one of your own kin in his left arm, he is the new Red Dragon Emperor Issei Hyodo."_

'_**Ha, as if that pathetic excuse for a dragon could match my power or be called my kin, getting defeated by inferior beings is bad enough but to have your souls separated and put into humans. Bah that is insulting, they have lost the right to be called dragons, now they are simply weapons to be feared and desired nothing but mere tools to be used and discarded.'**_

'_**Disgraceful I am going to enjoy reminding that pathetic being what a real dragon is capable of!' **_Whilst I don't agree for his reasons I am thankful that the stubborn old lizard is being helpful for once so I am not going to look a gift horse or in this case dragon in the mouth___ "Alright let's go Seth!"_

_Sorry Issei but I am not going to hold back, I am going to come at you full force. _I charge at Issei, using just my regular speed and smash my gauntleted arm into his face, sending him flying across the field and ending up with him sprawled on the floor with a very shocked look on his face, '_Come on Issei get up and fight let it out man just let it all out with your fists'_ He is taking me seriously now, he has equipped his Boosted Gear, but he still looks as if some part of him has died, in a way it has.

_Boost! _I am familiar with his gears ability but I have no idea how Issei fights, hopefully he can rise to the challenge and prove to me that I am right about him, roaring out a battle cry he charges at me, he is so slow and its glaringly obvious that he has had no training nor experience at fighting, he telegraphs his moves so obviously that the only way he would actually hit me would be if I stood still and took it.

Time to test out my new devil abilities, I stand still and wait for him to strike, his fist slams into my cheek and yet I don't feel any pain, heck it didn't even force me to turn my head to cushion the blow, Issei is stunned and looks at me with wide eyes, "My turn,"

I slam my fist into his gut, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him back, I am not going to stop there, while he is slumped over in pain I kick him in the side of his ribs and bring down the hammer that is my fist onto his unprotected skull, in a mere minute Issei is on the ground eating dirt. "Come on Issei get up and fight me. Stop beating yourself up about Asia, Issei she is gone, you hear me she is dead and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Shut up… JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Wow the power coming off him just became a lot stronger, "What the hell do you know about her, what the fuck do you know about me, Nothing you know nothing about me or how I feel so shut the fuck up and fight!"

Fast, his speed just increased, before it seemed like he was moving in slow motion, now he's moving at normal speed, it's not a big increase but still colour me impressed, however, this is still not enough, I charge at him head on and our fists clash against each other, I have the upper hand in strength, his fist gets blown back and he loses his balance, reacting on instinct I grab his head in both hands and bring it down to meet my knee slamming into his unprotected face, I can feel the certainty of a good blow as well as the sound of a broken bone, most likely his nose.

Letting go of his head, leaving him stunned again I drop low to the ground and unleash a rising straight punch into his gut, my fist sinks right into his gut and I can hear the breath being knocked out of him, not missing a beat I leap backwards and slam my fist skywards, connecting with his jaw, my fist keeps travelling upward pushing him away from the point of contact and right onto his ass.

"I know nothing huh, did you miss the part where I explained where I walked into my house to find my whole family butchered, I know exactly what you are going through, more than you think it is my fault that Asia is dead, I didn't know her but nobody deserved to die like that, I am sorry Issei I should have done more to help.

"What do you mean that is your fault that she is dead? You were no where near her and you got your ass kicked so bad that you've been out cold for two days, so how the hell is it your fault?" Wow I knew I was in bad shape but two whole days I must have been in worse shape than I thought. I am a devil now a member of Rias's Gremory's peerage and Issei is my fellow devil, a comrade and you don't keep secretes from comrades.

While I am pondering this Issei has managed to get his breath back and stood back up ready to go at it again, lets see if I can make this interesting "Issei if you can last two minutes against me then I will tell you all about the bastard that killed Asia and damn near killed Scarlet and I deal?" He doesn't hesitate to answer, "Hell yes!" I smile at him; his courage is admirable, "Come get some then, Pervert."

Cue Issei driving his own head into the ground, ok that was unexpected I was trying to rile him up not make him literally face fault into the dirt, what a weird guy haha, well I'd better get him up and make him stop doing his best impression of an ostrich, before I can even move toward him, he manages to pull his head out of the dirt, "That was mean, Justin-san." I would be laughing right now if it weren't for the fact that his power is slowly starting to increase, wait… shit how long has he had his gear out, just how many times has he managed to boost?

"Finally noticed it Justin-san now I am all powered up I am going to beat the crap out of you" _Boost! _"I am at my limit now Justin-san so lets go!" Fast how the heck can he get this fast just by stalling for time and doubling his power, fuck it the time for thinking is well past now its time to talk with my fists, "Issei!" Our fists clash together yet again this time, however, I am the one being forced back by him, holy shit he is strong I shouldn't have underestimated him, however.

Its time to get a little bit serious I think, "_What about you Seth?"_ '_**I think it is time to put this little cocky punk in his place, I'll give you 5% of my power and that is it, if you can't take out this hatchling with that then you really are pathetic, my host.' **_The power starts to explode within me, I haven't had to use this for a long time so I am a little rusty but now it is over, I am sorry Issei but I am going to be completely merciless, I hope you survive.

Pumping the new power into my gauntlet and coating it as well, a shimmer of black energy starts to cover it, focusing it into my fingers, I form a solid ball of darkness magic, "Issei, I hope you can survive this _**Darkness shot**_!" Cocking arm back and striking the hovering ball of magic I release my control on it and as my fist connects with it, it shoots out into a pure black bean of destruction, tearing up everything in its path; Issei manages to be fast enough to dive out of the way, looking shocked that I almost killed him.

"What the hell Justin-san? Why did you just try to kill me?" I smile at him, "Because that was an example of what you will be able to do as you get stronger, although that was my own original technique I based it off the _Dragon Shot _that you will be capable of using once you get stronger and also, you were getting too cocky you little punk, someone had to put you in your place!"

Issei sweatdrops at that, it is kind of funny but at the same time annoying, he needs to learn to take things more seriously, "So Issei have you learnt anything from our little spar?" He snaps up and looks at me confused, "Yes I learned that you are a sadistic bastard and enjoy nearly killing people in a spar" Must not faceplam, must not faceplam, "Issei I did this to show you the power behind all Scared Gears, they run off of your desires, the more powerful and committed you are to them the more your connection to your Gear will increase and grow thus increasing your power."

I walk over to Issei who is looking over the wounds that I have given him and contemplating what I had just told him, "Here Issei let me heal you up, and then we can go back inside." I focus on my connection with Yosuke and allow his power to start flowing through to the tips of my fingers; I project the power outward after tempering it with my intent to heal Issei.

A cold white glow starts to come off of my finger tips, Issei shivers as it touches him and his wounds start to seal themselves up, "Wow that is amazing Justin-san how are you doing this?" I smirk at him just to piss him off a little, "Another of my Spirits is making alterations to my body, and this is one of his abilities." Issei keeps looking down at his wounds, I hope that our little spar managed to get his frustrations out of his friends death, all I can do is make sure that he doesn't give into despair or revenge, it is up to him to heal the wound that has been left on his mind and soul.

Issei looks up at me again with stars in his eyes shinning brightly, _"Ok yeah that is just plain creepy, if I didn't know that he was a total pervert with a major obsession with women's breasts then I would be worried", '__**Hahaha you always did attract the weird ones and now that I think of it, I cant wait til that hatchling wakes up to rub it in his face that his host is not only weak but also a hopeless pervert hahaha oh it is going to be glorious. Anyway I am going back to sleep see you later youngling try not to get killed, it would be a real inconvenience.**_

"_Stupid lazy lizard"_ I pick Issei off of the ground and we head back into the club room, as we enter everyone is staring at us intensely with a lot of mixed emotions present on their faces, from confusion, curiosity and worry. "What is it, why are you all looking at us like that" Rias answers my question using her "Boucho" voice, "What were you two doing outside, we could hear an explosion and feel your power from here?" This is going to be a pain in the ass to explain, "Just a small spar, to get to know each other and work out some issues. Nothing too dangerous Boucho promise?" I think I might have got away with that.

"Yeah says the guy that almost killed with that last attack."Issei you are going to pay for that you traitorous son of a bitch! I was about to slam my fist into the smug bastards face when Rias starts to cover the club room in the most violent killing intent I have ever felt to date. Feeling that gave me pause as in, if I did anything stupid then I will most likely end up in a world of pain.

"Now that you boys have settled down how about we get to business of introducing our new members to the club. Scarlet, you are now my new Bishop your magical abilities will now have a very significant boost and Justin you are now my new Rook as you already know from the stray devil hunt a Rooks has unparalleled offensive and defensive capabilities."

"Now then for the rest of the week Scarlet, Issei and you will be handing out the leaflets here on the desk, the reason for this is because most humans now days don't have the knowledge needed to summon us, so we make it easy for them, we give them these summoning leaflets, if a human has enough desire and greed they can summon one of us and ask us to fulfil their desires for a price, it can be anything from money to artwork and even family heirlooms depending on how much work, effort or difficult the task is. Have I made everything clear for all of you?" "Crystal clear Bochou" She smiles at all of us, "Alright then get going Akeno and I have to work through this paperwork and file the reports."

_One week later_

That had to be the most boring work I have ever done, thank…Maou for my perception ability, thanks to that I could work out which humans around us had the most desire and would willingly take a leaflet. It was a major pain in the ass but a least it is done now.

Me, Issei and Scarlet are all currently in the club room with Kiba and Koneko waiting for Rias and Akeno to get out of a meeting with the Student Council, Akeno was nice enough to make us some her delicious tea before leaving with Rias, I have to ask her how she makes it, it is way better than mine. Scarlet starts talking to Koneko or at least trying to talk to her, she is still a little weird around Scarlet for some reason and I am talking to Kiba.

"So Kiba you up for a friendly spar sometime in the future, I mean I do have to work on my swordsmanship." He looks at me with confusion evident in his expression, "Why would you want to work on your sword skills? You're a Rook; they usually just use their fists." I smile at him, "Well you see I only have one maybe two spirits that specialize in hand to hand fighting, the rest all use swords or powerful magic and the one that is making alterations currently is a swordsman so it is better that I improve my swordsmanship so that I can use his sword effectively." This has Kiba interested all of a sudden, he asks me what my about my spirit so I decide to humour him and give him the brief on Yosuke.

"His name is Yosuke Saito he served the Oda lord Oda Nobunaga during the civil war as a multiple roles, he served as a ninja, samurai, spy and diplomat, due to personal reasons of his own, he only has his kodachi blade and his katana is somewhere in a shrine in Kyoto. That is all I am willing to tell you at the moment Kiba-kun sorry."

The conversation then just went into small talk mostly about the kind of contracts that Kiba does, I was very surprised to learn that he mostly gets summoned to fill a butler or close friend role, doing chores, giving massages and just listening to their problem, he makes it sound so easy.

Just as we were running out of things to talk about the doors opened and Rias along with Akeno strutted into the room, immediately I could tell that Rias had her "serious business" face on so Kiba and I went over to the sofas and sat down waiting for her to fill us in on what she wants us to do.

"Ok first of all congratulations on getting all those leaflets passed out in such a short amount of time, thanks to that our rate of contracts has gone up significantly and now that you have successfully completed the grunt work, you can now progress on to making contracts, step forward so me and Akeno can put the Gremory seal onto your hands, they will glow when you are being summoned. Issei unfortunately you don't have enough magic power at the moment to use the seal to teleport so you will have to make your own way there, here is the location so get going." Issei leaves whilst mumbling something that I couldn't quite hear, my attention snaps back to Rias as she addresses me and Scarlet.

Scarlet and Justin, you two will have to take some of Konekos and Kiba's contracts and they have been double booked, so which one do you want?" After talking with Kiba about his contracts, it is obvious which one that I want, "I'll take Kiba's Bochou" "Ok then, step into the seal and off you go, good luck."

As the seal glows, I get the vague sense of weightlessness and falling at the same time, it is a very strange feeling and I can't tell if I like it or hate it, before I can tell, the light clears up and I am standing in a girls room, filled with pink wallpaper and several well known boy bands, "Ehh where's Kiba-sama, I though this leaflet would let me summon Kiba-sama who are you?"

The girl in front of me must be one of Kiba's fangirls and judging by her appearance she is obviously a first year student, she is still wearing her uniform apart from that the only thing that stands out about her is her really bright blonde hair, "Kiba was double booked unfortunately and I was sent as his replacement, so what would have me do for you young miss?" _"Those etiquette lessons from Will and Jéan are really paying off; although I hope I don't come off as a posh douche"_

Thankfully I didn't and the girls face lights up in a small blush, "Ano… can you emmm… my butler for the day please?" That seems a reasonable request, "What exactly do you want me to do Ojou-san?" She gets even more flustered which I have to admit is kind of cute, "Emm can you make me dinner and emm run me bath please?" This seems to be a really odd and tame request to summon a devil for but whatever, I'll do it I wonder what Scarlet is doing right now.

_Scarlet pov_

"You want me to do what now!" I cannot believe my fucking luck, this…this thing in fronts me, this abomination just asked me to make him into a magical girl… what the fuck how am I supposed to do that?

"Mil-tan wants to be a magical girl, please Devil-chan turn Mil-tan into a magical girl please. "Ahhhh bones-breaking…. can't breath please let go and we can talk about this." The hulk just let me go, although I think that I am going to be having a loooong discussion about this with Rias when I get back.

_One week later _

"Ok you guys have done well with the contracts, so well in fact that I think it is time for you to get your familiars, to do this we will go to the "pet dimension" we can only go there once a month on the night of the full moon so don't waste this opportunity."

Before Rias could finish her speech the doors behind us are rather rudely barged in and in struts the Student Council President and her entourage looking all prim and proper. I really hate those types of people that think that they are high above others just because of their brains, position or that they were born well off and Sona Shitori screams high born snooty noble although her smarts are to be admired the fact that she judges everyone around her by how smart they are really gets on my nerves

"Sona, to what do I owe the pleasure?" "Please Rias I just wanted to see your new members of your peerage and introduce my latest peerage member." Issei looks at this scene dumbstruck, although I have to admit I would have never imagine that the "goody goody" Student Council would be devils, who would have thought it?

Shitori-san comes over to me, Scarlet and Issei and looks us all up and down as if she is examining us, she then introduces herself as Sona Sitri the heir to the Sitri family one of the and the rest of her peerage, all girls except for the only boy called Genshiro Saji who is her newest pawn, the others were her Queen Tsubaki Shinra, her two Bishops Momo Hanakia and Reya Kusaka, her Rook Tsubasa Yura, her Knight Tomoe Meguri and her Pawn Ruroko Nimura.

The introductions were going rather well until I noticed that Issie and Saji were glaring at each other and… I swear to …Maou that there are lightening strikes shooting from their eyes; I am definitely going to have to ask how they are doing that, it looks cool. Sona and Rias break them up before a fight breaks out although there is clearly some left over tension in the air.

Rias and Sona start talking about how they both want to go to the pet dimension to get familiars for their servants, somehow it ends up into some sort of challenge between them and not only that but they both dragged their Queens into it as well, the match went as expected the two of them couldn't keep their competitive natures down and ended up trashing the tennis court with their magic infused tennis balls of death.

It ended in a draw and a match was called, the game was dodgeball between both members' peerages, Scarlet and I were both pretty good a dodgeball having played it back home so we were reasonably confident about beating them.

_Night of the match _

Scarlet and I arrive a little at the gym, as we walk in the doors it is obvious that we are the last to arrive, Issei is over at the end of the court giving Rias and the others some sort of headband with ORC on them. The match starts, Scarlet, Kiba and Issei all rush to grab some of the balls in the middle, only Kiba and Scarlet are successful as Issei just wasn't fast enough, I jump and do the splits in mid air to dodge a fast ball that was aimed at my balls.

Ok whoever threw that ball just made the biggest mistake of their life and looking at Scarlets glare I kind of feel sorry for Saji as the ball that she just threw nailed him right in the crotch, the instant it hint all the males cringed including me and wept a single tear for our fallen comrade, the cringe fest continued as Sona used our distraction to return fire and nail Issei right in the nutsack.

"Ohhhh man down dude, man down I will avenge you Issei" Issei is too occupied with covering his "boys" trying to numb the pain unsuccessfully and trying to fend of Rias from healing them the usual way to respond to me, yeah I don't exactly want to be subjected to seeing that, I think it might scar me for life, so I better end this quickly

Me and Scarlet team up and start firing high speed balls at the rest of Sona's team with Kiba and Akeno taking out any distracted members aiming for us, combined we manage to take down every single one of Sona's team leaving just her by herself, I expected her to fight to the end but instead she holds up her hand and "respectfully withdraws" which translated into normal persons speech means that she gives up to save herself the humiliation of being pounded into the ground.

After celebrating our victory in the club room Rias opens up the portal that will take us to the pet dimension, for a little joke I kick Issei into the portal just to mess with the poor bastard a little bit more, true enough once we appear on the other side there is Issei face planted into the dirt, before I can start to laugh my ass off at the scene in front of me one of my spirits contacts me.

"_**If your done goofing off Justin, then can you move East of here there you will find one of my distant cousins I want you to take him as your familiar, be careful as he is extremely powerful and temperamental." **__ "Ok Ralph what exactly is he? Is he a Cu Sith like you?"_

_**No he is a member of an extinct branch of my family, he is a half breed between a Cu Sith and a wolf Goddess named Holo." **__"Holo? Seriously what kind of Goddess is called Holo?" __**"A very temperamental one anyway he should be able to smell my scent on you so he will come to you to investigate otherwise you would never be able to find him." **__"What's his name?" __**"Okami"**_

"Rias one of my spirits just told me the location of my future familiar so I'll go by myself, I will meet you later." "Okay Justin just, be back before the sun goes down." "Roger" "Whose Roger?" "Never mind."

_Omake 1:_

_This is my first attempt at an omake hope you guys like it._

_Occult Research Club Room_

"Justin what are you doing?" I look up and there is Rias standing in the doorway with a very amused expression on her face, "Oh emm sorry some my loose change fell down in between the couch cushions, I'm trying to get it back."

Rias raises an eyebrow at that but before she can comment, I feel something tug my hand that is down the couch, "What the? Whoaaaaa!" Yikes I guess when people say there is a portal between the couch cushions where lost change goes is actually true I wonder where I am going to end up and if I can get back, Damn this looks a lot like that scene from Alice and Wonderland, Huh there's a light at the end of the tunnel, its pulling me in, Shit!

Bang! I land on what feels like a wooden table, and I staring up at very familiar looking ceiling, did I just go through a portal just to end up in the ORC again, that's disappointing. "Who the hell are you and where did you come from?" That's Rias' voice what the hell?

I get up and look around, sure enough it is the ORC except there is a lot more people in it than usual, there all the club members except for Issei and Scarlet and there's… Raynare, but she looks exactly how she used to before I turned her, and there's a lot of people I don't recognise, whose the black haired kid that Asia is hiding behind?…

Wait Asia is dead, how the hell is she alive and who are all these girls that are giving me seriously scary death glares, "Whoever you are can you please get off of my adorable servant?" What is she talking about? I look down and there is a mop of blonde hair beneath me, One…Two…Three oh now I understand.

"Whoops sorry mate didn't see you there, you alright?" "Owww primus that hurt like hell." Primus? What the fuck? This is one weird dude. "Ehh you ok there man?" "Yeah I'm fine apart from being crushed underneath a stranger who burst out from underneath the sofa that I was just sitting on." Oh right now I understand how I landed on him. "Right sorry about that mate although in my defence I didn't expect to get sucked down a portal when I reached down to try and get my lost change from down the couch." "A portal? Really?"

"Yeah surprised me too felt like I was Alice in Wonderland there for a second, in fact I could have sworn a saw a cow fly past me while I was in there." That caught his attention, "No shit? Really and cow?" "Haha yeah I am serious. Sorry forgot to introduce myself. My name is Justin Rhodes, Rias Gremory's new Rook."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I felt stupid, obviously I was in a different dimension so of course I should just keep my damn mouth shut, "What no your not, I have never seen you before." "Sorry I should have made it clearer; I am talking about the Rias Gremory in my own dimension."

"Oh nice to meet you my name is Glen and that playboy Canadian over there is Sean, we are Rias Gremory's pawns and over there is Moka a Rook like you and… "Whoa there man if you try to introduce all the people here then I will never get home and wait… Moka are you a vampire?" "Yes what does that have to do with anything?" "Oh nothing I could just sense that the boy here was marked and so are a few of the girls here. Mind explaining that Glen since it's your scent I can smell on them?" "Hehehe they are kind of my…em mates I guess."

Lucky bastard I think Issei would have got down on his knees and begged to learn how he did it if he ever found out. Before our conversation could continue another new arrival appeared and landed on top of me and Glen.

"Owww okay yeah I can see why this would hurt so much." "Master?" "Huh?" "Master your alright I was worried about you." "Raynare? What the fuck are you doing here, more to the point you think you can get off of me please." "Oh sorry."

Okay things just got even weirder with the appearance of "my" Raynare, "Glens" Raynare has a very comical looks of pure shock on her face as she looks at her double and Moka decided to put the icing on the cake, "Huh she's a vampire, how is that possible." Scratching my cheek I have to clear the air, "I turned her into my fledgling in order to save her and make her a member of the ORC" "Are you a vampire too? You don't smell like one." "Haha that's complicated." "Master come on we have to go now, Scarlet is getting impatient and worried." "Nice meeting you all."

After Justin and vampire Raynare go back through the portal Sean decided to air everybody's thoughts, "What the fuck just happened?"


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: __Bit of a shorter chapter this time, and I have changed my style of writing on the fic now, it took a while to see what style that I was comfortable with and could make work, sorry for the trial and error that was done up to this point_

Chapter 12

A storm rises

Following Ralph's directions through the dense forest, I manage to navigate my way through almost without incident, most of the familiars around me ran off as soon as soon as if they sensed me nearby, apart from one particularly brave or stupid siren who tried to enchant me over to her rock using her voice, only Ralph's timely intervention, once he realised that I was enchanted stopped me from swimming to my death, needless to say once I caught on to what she was trying to do I was less than happy.

So I decided to punish her, dipping my hand into her little miniature lake and channelling Yosuke's power through my hand I froze her lake, much to her _displeasure _if you count charging at me and screaming her damn head off so much that it made a banshee sound like a freaking goddess, it was that bad, all it amounted to though was one really bad headache.

As soon as she got near me I grabbed her by the throat and injected my darkness magic into her body via sinking my Black Deaths claws into her and watched with as it devoured her from the inside out, a bit grim and gory but satisfying none the less. I wonder how Scarlet is getting on with her search I know her tastes and they are a little…weird especially when it came to animals.

_Rias' group_

Everyone including Rias has a sweatdrop running done their foreheads at this so called "Familiar Masters" introduction of himself, I had to fight the urge to faceplam myself once I released that the guy was basically a brain dead rapper with zero talent.

"Are you freaking kidding me? We are actually gona let this guy find our familiars for us? He looks like he couldn't hit the broadside of a cow with a fucking bazooka and you want him to find our familiars, really Rias, really?"

Rias looks over her shoulder at me a slight look of irritation on her face "Be quite Scarlet, the familiar master has information on almost all the familiars contained in this dimension and their locations so while he does have his 'quirks' he is still useful to us." If that familiar master was insulted by her words then he is damn good at hiding it.

"So devils what kinds of familiars are you wanting, strong ones, magical ones?" I already knew what kind of familiar that I wanted although from my first impressions of this guy tell me that it would be impossible to rely on him to find one. This leaves me with a few choices, look for it myself and hope I find one, use my wolf senses to track one down but I don't know what their scents are like and lastly ask for help from any of my spirits that might know where one would be.

It can't hurt to ask for help from them, "_Hey anybody got any ideas where to find one of the creatures called a Yatagarasu in this dimension?"_ _**"Child, I don't know why you are bothering to follow these pitiful excuses for devils or why you want such a low level creature for a familiar but then again when do you ever listen to me. Those creatures usually stay high up in the air or at their nests ask that so called master where the largest hill or mountain is and you are bound to come across one of them."**_

"_Thanks you old snake lady you're actually being nice for once in your own insulting way." _While I was getting information out of my most troublesome spirit the familiar master is still rapping or rhyming away at the other devils and since no one can seem to find a way to interrupt him I guess it is up to me. "Hey pal, where is the largest mountain or hill near here?" He doesn't look to happy that I interrupted him but if I am honest I really couldn't give a shit he was starting to get on my nerves.

"The largest hill is a few hours walk to the north but I wouldn't recommend going there, lately a bunch of wild wyverns have taken to nesting near the hill and they are attacking anything in the area to feed their young. The largest mountain that is within walking distance is near the Undine's pond so seeing as the little lady here seems to have a destination in mind we will head there."

"_Little lady?! Ok he is officially on my fucking shit list for that comment, he better watch his fucking ass because I might just shove my foot up it."_

As if he could hear my thoughts the master just shivered, but then again I might have released a little bit of killer intent without meaning to. As we are following the familiar master toward our destination Issei strikes up a conversation with me about a very sore subject, for both me and him.

"So what are you and Justin going to do about Raynare? She can't stay at the in the clubhouse forever can she?" As much as I hate to admit it, I am sort of jealous of Raynare not because Justin cared enough to turn her but because of the fact that he had to bite her in order to turn her, he promised that he only ever bite me.

"I think Justin is going to train her so that she can blend in and not go crazy from bloodlust, believe it or not Issei. Justin had the exact same problem once, his instincts to feed would go wild whenever he got hungry or went without eating or drinking human food for a while, in the beginning he was reluctant to give in to his instincts and feed on humans, I had to slap some sense into him just so he would quit worrying and feed off of me whenever he needed to."

Issei's jaw dropped, nearly hitting the ground and tripping him up, that nearly had me in stitches from laughing at him; his pride defiantly took a hit there if the blush on his face was any indicator once he picked himself back up.

"So you actually let him bite you Scarlet-san why?" That question was actually easy to answer and I just couldn't help to tease Issei especially since his perverted mind would take it to extremes, "That's simply Issei, being bitten by a vampire is _very_ pleasurable especially during sex and I have a bit of a biting fetish so everybody wins."

Issei just stood there for a minute and I think I could actually hear the cogs turning in his head as he processed what I just told him. As soon as his brain actually worked out what I had just said his face turned a new shade of red and a literal waterfall of blood shot of his nose and catapulted him into a nearby tree.

That sight actually did make me burst out laughing until I was rolling around on the ground in stitches as well as the rest of the group even Koneko had a small laugh but disguised it as a cough, incredibly Issei literally bounced back and breaking the sound barrier appeared right in front on my face and started asking questions fast than a machine gun shots bullets.

"Scarlet-san you've had sex with Justin are you serious?!" I didn't think that he would be so disturbed by it and more to the point "Get out of my face you dirty little pervert!" I slap Issei right in the face and send him spiralling into the dirt with one hell of a shiner on his face, "To answer your question why the hell wouldn't I have sex with my _**mate**_ its natural after all." At this point the whole group including the Familiar Master have stopped in their tracks and are staring at me.

"What?" I don't see why they are staring at me like I have suddenly grown two heads, Kiba surprisingly has a very deep red blush on his cheeks, "S…Scarlet-san you have had sex with Justin? Really?" Now I am getting annoyed is it really that hard to believe, "Has everybody brains melted or something? Yes I have had sex many times with Justin what seems to be the problem with that?"

Everybody still has a look of disbelieve on their faces well most of them Issei still has a very perverted look on his face that is seriously starting to get on my bloody nerves. "Can we keep moving I thought we were on a time limit?" Rias thankfully manages to recover enough to snap everybody out of their shock "Alright we can discuss this later, for now lets focus on getting Scarlet and Issei their familiars."

After that conversation is severely limited only Akeno and Rias up in front are actually talking and its in hushed tones, kind of suspicious if you ask me but I'm not going to pry into it, its their business not mine, the Familiar master tells us that we are near the Undine pond, so finally we can get this shit over and done with.

Issei runs to the pond, probably eager to what these water spirits look like, _"hehe he is in for a shock hehe" _well that is unexpected, _"What do you mean Sapphire?" 'Lets just say that your humans expectations of fairies and spirits are way off when it comes to some of us, you might want to prepare yourself, its not going to be pretty hehehe'_

Oh boy I have got a very bad feeling about this, the water starts bubbling on surface and everyone is staring at it in meek anticipation apart from Issei who looks like he is a few seconds from drooling into the pond, a figure breaks the surface and a torrent of water follows literally drenching our entire party in water, Rias me and Akeno are horrified, our hair just got soaked right through, this had better to be worth it otherwise someone is going to be on the receiving end of a lot of woman's wrath.

The mist from the explosion of water is starting to clear and I can just make out a figure hidden in the mist, it starts to clear even more and… oh my god I am having a relapse from my contract that looks like Mil-tan only more…more… I don't even know how to describe it but oh fucking hell that is just sooo wrong, "What's wrong with you lot, your going to make her cry."

"**Her?! That thing is female oh gods make it stop my eyes can't take it anymore: Ok yea I think it is official I am scared for life, I need to go and bang my head against something anything to forget what I just saw.**

Yeah that thing is the ugliest thing I have ever seen, even Mil-tan was better than that and he was horrifying enough, even my spirits are losing their lunch after seeing "**her**" and Issei oh poor Issei is knocked out from shock not that I can blame him, "Rias I think I speak for everyone when I say get us the fuck outta here right fucking now!"

"I totally agree with you, we are leaving. Now!" I think nearly every devil in our rag-tag group was silently thanking god for that decision even though it hurts like hell to do so. I can see a small hill cresting above the tree line I am going to guess that is where I will find what I am looking for.

"Rias I'm going to go up ahead, Issei good luck on finding a familiar." I start running toward the hill before anybody can reply. Silently I hope that Justin is having better luck than I am at the moment although knowing him and his luck, I very much doubt it.

_With Justin_

"What the hell did I do to deserve this!" I duck underneath another swing of this things massive tail as it tries again to take my head off of my shoulders, I don't even know what it is but it looks like a "small" dragon, I say small but this thing towers above me, and it is pissed at me for some reason, no time to think Justin, act!

_**Black Death**_, summoning my Scared Gear is a definite must against something like this besides I was getting tired of Seth's constant whining about fighting weaklings and to give him a proper challenge, _"This a better challenge for you Seth?" '__**Ha only you could stumble right in the middle of a wyverns feeding grounds, you are either really stupid or your luck is just that bad hahahahaha!" "**__Stupid fucking old dragon! SHIT!" _

Rolling out of the way of a stream fire that was heading right at my head, again! I rise from my knees, I am gona need a plan to take this thing down, and charging it head on is gona be a good way to drastically lower my life expectancy to nil, **"Heh hatchlings, I tell you what since you have given such good entertainment here I will help you a little." "**_What ever it is you are going to say, then say it! I am kind of busy staying alive here!" __**"Ha impatient little shit, as I was saying, I will let you unlock the next stage of your Scared Gear, you can make pure swords made up of darkness magic, Darkness Blades, they can cut and eat through anything, like that wyverns scales for example." **__"And you choose now to tell me this! I am going to kick your old ass after I am through with this, you fucking senile old dragon!" __**"Just shut up and fight already!"**_

"**Darkness Blades!" **throwing my arms out to my sides, the vile black magic erupts from my hands, and starts to form blades made out of pure darkness magic, there are no actual swords, just the outlines of them made up of magic, I can feel the power coming off of them and apparently so can the wyvern as he was backed up a little.

Grinning I shout at the overgrown lizard, "Ok pal you've had your fun, now it's my turn haha LETS DANCE!

_A/N: I am going to leave it there guys, it is a shorter chapter than what I usually do, however, I wasn't that motivated to do this chapter and I had trouble figuring out what it was that I wanted to do, next chapter will be up in a week or so, happy Easter and if you haven't already, check out the new fic I just started writing, it is going to be branched off of this one and it is going to be the first of hopefully many more like it.___ __


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been really busy with work and working on the other fic that I have going._

_I have realised that I haven't confirmed the pairings in this fic yet which is kind of dumb of me anyway here they are:_

_So far I have got;_

_Justin:_

_Akeno _

_Scarlet (Obviously) _

_Shirone_

_Issei;_

_Rias_

_Koneko_

_I haven't yet read all of the novel yet so before confirming the pairings I will have to read it at some point, these pairings so far are up for debate so if you have any preferences or requests then either let me know or leave your choices once I put a poll up._

_Thanks for reading and hope you are enjoying the fic. _

Chapter 13

A Dance of Dragons

"LETS DANCE BITCH" Justin screams in air as he punches the wyvern in the side of the head forcing it's head into the side of the nearby cliff face, it roars in pain, it turns its now cut head and its eyes narrow further as rage takes over, rage at the tiny insect that dared to hurt it, the wyvern prepares to attack.

Justin sees the claws swiping toward his chest, leaning back just managing to avoid them, however, he didn't notice the long tail, it smacks into his side, breaking several ribs and sending him flying into a nearby tree, he slams into the bark and spurts blood from his mouth, "Even with the defence of a Rook, that still fucking hurt, you fucking bitch, I'm gona turn you into a fucking wallet you overgrown python!"

"**Hatchling if you want to keep your nights peaceful I strongly suggest you refrain from insulting my distant cousins like that, weak though they may be, they are still cousin species of dragons, so in other words, SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AND KILL THAT DAMN THING ALREADY!"**

"_Damn freaking pushy fucking dragon, alright enough playing around time to get serious, her scales are too hard to bust through so that leaves only one option, I'm gona have to freeze a bitch."_

_Synchronisation: Yosuke Saito_

An explosion of energy bursts out of Justin, surrounding the area in an immense blue light, his features change from a brunette to long black hair, held in a warrior bun, his eyes become pure white, his clothes change to become a mix between ninja and samurai, as the light fades out existence, Justin is revealed, the feeling coming off of him now is completely different, instead of energy pulsing off of him, it comes off cold and calm, his expression is one of indifference, his eyes cold and calculating.

"So I guess its time to test this form out, how much time do I have before the side effects kick in?" _"You have 5 minutes, after that I won't be able to hold back the changes from occurring and you will be paralysed by the pain." _Good to know alright then. Bring it!"

The wyvern charges at Justin, aiming to snap him in her jaws and crush him, he dodges to the side and fires off his magic, _"Ice Spikes" _as the name implies ice spikes shoot out of Justins fingers, firing into the wyverns flank and legs, most of the shots bounce off the scales harmlessly, except two that pierce and lodge themselves in its soft underbelly.

The wyvern screams out in pain, this time seriously injured, locking it's gaze on Justin yet again, it's eyes start to glow and it opens it maw and shoots open a very corrosive poison, Justin leaps out of the way and the poison lands on a nearby tree, melting it on impact.

"Well that sucks, I really don't wana get hit by that gunk, so then I guess I should start taking this seriously, "_Ice Pillar!" _On Justins command a seal appeared below the wyvern, in seconds the temperature rapidly dropped inside the seal, making a pillar of ice containing the wyvern , "Dragon or not your still a lizard and therefore cold blooded, your finished." Justin desynchs with Yosuke and returns to his normal form, a little out of breath from the fight; however, he senses something watching him in the cover from the trees,

_With Scarlet_

Scarlet managed to get to her destination quickly and without incident, now she is in front of a whole flock of ravens, not just any ravens, these are the heavenly messengers of Amaterasu, a devil wanting to make a heavenly messenger their familiar is perhaps the most ludicrous idea ever conceived, however, Scarlet looks upon the flock with a smile of satisfaction on her face.

One of the ravens comes forward curious as to why a devil of all beings would purposefully seek out its kind, "_Hold there devil, explain your presence here, your kind are not welcome near our nesting grounds."_ Scarlet smirked not caring about the insult dealt to her, "I am here to request that one of your brood become my familiar, I am not like most devils, I seek not a companion warrior nor a simple messenger, I seek the wisdom granted to your flock to keep me and my mate on the right path and to guard our backs. Is there any of your number who believe that they would be willing to follow such a path?"

The raven's looks stunned not only did a devil manage to get to their nesting site unopposed but was actually seeking a partner and rather than take by force she offered the place, most interesting. A large crow hopped forward, its head and body covered by scars and its red eyes staring at Scarlet, "I am Karasu, I believe I am the one whom you seek young one, tell me why do I sense multiple holy and unholy powers inside you?"

Scarlet kept eye contact with the large raven, her instincts demanded her to keep her gaze focused and her words sharp, "I carry the souls of those long since past, I offer them the chance of redemption and of new life and second chances, I do not idly offer my body and soul only to those who truly deserve it, does that answer your question master raven?"

Karasu's beak clicked a few times signalling surprise, "I will follow you young one, the path you tread is difficult to discern; even in the light the shadows that follow you are dark indeed not even my mistress can see you future. My name is Karasu and until the day of never ending night comes I shall serve you…" Scarlet looks up in shock and bows lowly to the old raven, "Scarlet Johnston, Rias Gremory's Bishop hears your name wise one, from today on you shall serve as my partner, friend and ally Karasu."

A light shoot between the two signalling their new bond and the end to their contract, "Right now that we are finished I bid you good day, may we meet again sometime in the future, Karasu will my pocket dimension suit your needs?" The raven looked up and nodded once before disappearing from this dimension, "Time to get back to Rias I just hope she doesn't throw a hissy."

_With Justin _

"There is something watching me and I don't like it one bit. All right, COME OUT!" A rustling of leaves from the tree line is the only answer to the challenge, then… _crack, crack crunch!_ Justin spins round as fast he can to see what is making the noise, as soon as his eyes make contact with the source his heart plummets, the ice pillar cracking… from the inside, it isn't strong enough to hold the wyvern and it is breaking out with just it's brute strength. Justin back-pedals fast away from the pillar, "_Fuck that thing is one persistent son of a bitch, I'll give it that much at least, my swords won't even make a dent in that things scales and my Scared Gear is no good either I would just end up parallelizing myself, great I am so boned."_

"_AWOOOOOO" _an eerie wolf cry pierces the night, a white wolf jumps down from the cliff and lands a few feet from Justin and the wyvern, it starts circling the two trying to figure out which one is the most dangerous and which one to eat, the wyvern finally breaks free from it's icy prison, roaring a challenge at Justin, victory seemly assured, the wolf pounces and a series of cutting razor sharp winds rip the wyvern to pieces.

The wolf stares into Justin's eyes, eyes alive with intelligence it speaks, "Tell me mortal why do you seek me out and why do I smell family in your scent." Justin releases a sign of sheer relief, "Okami I take it, there's a very good reason for that, I have one of your relations sharing my body, mind and soul a Cu Sith named Ralph."

The wolf snorts in derision, "That weakling why on earth did you invite him into you? No matter why do you seek me mortal, it has been clear for a while that I am the one you seek, you have the eyes of a predator, the question is am I your prey or are you mine?"

Justin stiffened; this was a bad situation all round, an unknown potential enemy who just put down a beast in seconds that he had to struggle against, not good odds at all. The wolf kept slowly walking forward, Justin never took his eyes off of its soon it is right in front of his face close enough to feel the warmth of its breath on his face.

"You have the eyes and an attitude of an Alpha that is for sure pup, you are interesting something in your eyes tells me that you are destined for great things whether they be for good or evil only time will tell, for now you have my respect and my loyalty, I am Gin no Kiba (Silver Fang) from now til the end of our days, til the moon turns red and falls from the sky I shall serve you, fight for you, from this day on I am a part of your pact my Alpha, My Master.

Justin bows to the wolf, "I Justin Rhodes Rook of Rias Gremory hear and abide by your words Gin no Kiba from now til my end you are part of my pact, my kinsman, I shall fight alongside you, my brother in arms. The wolf made a small rumbling noise that sounded like laughter, "Please brother call me Kiba there is no need to refer to me by my full name." Justin smiles, "As you wish Kiba."

Justin looks up at the sky measuring how much time has passed, "Better get back to Rias."

_With Rias' group_

"Ok Issei are you sure that you haven't found anything that you want as your familiar?" Rias looks over at Issei with worry present on her face, Issei is still a very pale shade of white from their run in with the Undine, "Hai Bochou, I haven't seen anything and honestly I haven't recovered from the horrors of that _thing_." Issei shivers at the memory.

Suddenly a green slime starts to fall on the group, blinding Kiba and the Familiar Master, it does nothing but stick to the two men, "Ahhh get it off get this disgusting thing off of us!" Issei turns around and is instantly thrown back by a literal waterfall of blood spurting out of his nose from the scene in front of him, Rias and Akeno's clothes are slowly being disintegrated by the slime slowly showing off their skin bit by bit, Issei springs up…

"Bochou I want to take this slime as my familiar!" Rias and Akeno look at Issei with a look of disbelief and disgust at such a request, _Elemental Shot: Fire!" _small energy bolts shoot out of the trees, striking the slime burning every piece to ashes and leaving the women completely unharmed, out of the thicket Scarlet steps out holding her Scared Gear at the ready.

Rias and Akeno quickly use a magic seal to replace their running clothes, "Thanks Scarlet but was using your Scared Gear really necessary?" Scarlet looks at Rias with the best deadpan look in existence and mutters, "All slime must die!" Rias and Akeno looked a little scared and back slowly away from Scarlet, another rustle from a nearby bush and a haggard and shapeless Justin steps out, his clothes ripped to bits due to his fight with the wyvern.

Rias looks away embarrassed by the sight of the half naked spiritualist, whilst Akeno continues to stare and licks her lips, Scarlet just stares, "_We are defiantly going to have some fun tonight, it has been way __**way**__ too long!" _Rias coughs into her hand, "So how did it go?" Justin shrugs, "Mission complete how bout you Scar?" Scarlet looks up startled out of her perverted fantasies, "Huh, em yes I got what I wanted." Everyone looks over at Issei who is still crying over the ashes of the slime.

Justin sweatdrops, "Umm do I even want to know?" Simultaneously every person except Kiba starts shaking their heads whilst Kiba shares Justins look of confusion, "Alright everybody time to go home, Issei maybe you will have better luck next time."


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Phew it has been a while since I updated this fic, sorry for the long ass delay but unfortunately I have been swamped with assignment work. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter, it isn't particularly long however I didn't want to make a long ass chapter for this one because it isn't that important. After this comes the Rating Game and the start of the Bleach crossover, Ja Ne _

Chapter 14

A phoenix ignites

_OR clubroom _

Stepping out of the portal Rias and her peerage looked satisfied apart from Issei and Justin, Issei because his chosen familiar got blasted into the next world, quite literally and Justin because this moment in time, he is extremely uncomfortable, why? Because at this moment he is half naked with his shirt having been torn to shreds from his battle with the wyvern, something Scarlet and Akeno are taking full advantage of, ogling him without restraint.

"FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING KAMI, OWWW, WILL YOU PLEASE STOP STRIPPING ME NAKED WITH YOUR EYES" Despite his outburst all Justin got in response was Akeno and Scarlet starting to drool slightly and nod their heads whilst still in their fantasies, Kiba seeing his distress now finds a comrade in arms so to speak in Justin, '_"If Justin took his top off while in school in front of the girls there is no doubt he would have his own fan girl train chasing after him "shudder"' _Rias and Koneko thankfully have a least the common sense to avert their gaze although both of them have just confirmed their theories that Issei isn't the only pervert in the club.

"Ok guys that is it for today, Justin please put some clothes on before you go outside unless you like walking around half naked." "WHO THE HELL WOULD!" "Hehem, anyway club meeting is over good job Scarlet and Justin, Issei maybe you'll have more luck next month ne?" Issei who was currently inwardly laughing at Justin's… predicament suddenly feel to his knees and a black storm cloud starting raining over his head, prompting massive sweatdrops from his fellow club members.

"Ok then anyway I'll see you all tomorrow." With that everybody went their separate ways, Justin Scarlet and Raynare all headed to their home, "So Justin-sama new fashion sense or are you trying to get more women to drool over you hehe" "Shut it Raynare or no more hunting for a week." "Gasp you wouldn't do that to your cute fledgling now would you?" "Keep pushing it I can go without fresh blood for weeks Raynare."

_Next day_

"Ahh shit even with a devil body this still fucking hurts." Justin was currently holding his chest with a very pained expression on his face while Scarlet looked worried, "Do you think we should tell Rias about this, after all she does need to know about us." Justin glared at Scarlet making her step back in fear, Justin sighed, "Sorry but you know how I feel about tell people about my weaknesses I hate feeling weak and I hate people who pity me for it Scar but your right we'll tell her once we get to the club."

"Alright just remember we are part of a family now and you have to trust family Justin" Justin looks at Scarlet with a melancholic look on his face, "I suppose so, alright I'll tell her, although it affects me more than you." Scarlet just laughs and pushes him out the door, "Come on big guy we're going to be late for class."

_In class_

"Rhodes-san you are a member of the Occult Research Club right? Go over and deliver this paper work to Rias-san.

_ORC after school_

"Huh Rias what's wrong, you look distracted?" Rias keeps looking at the wall with a very strange look on her face, completely oblivious to the world around her until Justin shook her shoulder snapping her out of her daydream, "Huh oh hey Justin is school over already." Justin sweatdropped at that and came to a startling realization, "Wait a minute. Have you been here all day since yesterday?" Rias nods her head still looking dazed, Justin scowls at her attitude, "Bed now Rias, you're dead on your feet and you need sleep, I'll take care of your damn paperwork just get to bed before I knock you out." Rias pouts however listens to Justin and lies down on the couch and within minutes falls asleep leaving Justin the horrors of Maou dammed paperwork.

A couple of hours later and several paper cuts, exhausted wrists and the temptation to blow the paperwork to hell and back with a high class fire spell and Justin was done and woke up Rias's knowing that the club members would be coming soon.

After making some tea and waiting for the rest of the members get over Justin asks Rias and the rest of the crew something very important, "Guys can you sit down please there's something you have to know about." Once the group is seated and looking at Justin expectantly he takes a deep breath and begins to explain.

"Ok I am trusting all of you to keep this secret so here goes. This concerns both Scarlet and I, more specifically it concerns our powers, as we explained before our powers come from our spirits, however, we didn't explain how we get them." Justin looks down at the floor before continuing. "Each spirit bonds with us and once a bond is established the adjustments start, these are the processes of adapting our bodies to use our spirits powers, skills and knowledge, once they are finished we can "Synchronise" with a fully bonded spirit.

"One thing you have to know about the adjustments is that they are incredibly painful and they don't stop even when I am asleep my body in a constant state of change. Every time I move, breathe even blink I am in constant agony from my body being torn apart and put back together, every muscle, vein, organ and our entire nervous system gets forcibly changed to something different so the pain involved is beyond anything you ever experienced."

"For example in order to use magic or use our beast forms an entire separate network of veins had to be create within our bodies, that alone was very taxing on us. Now "Synchronisation" is when both us and the spirit come together and merge as one, sharing body, mind and soul for a small amount of time it is the ultimate form of co-habitation."

Issei was the first one to speak, "So why are you telling us this?" Justin cocks his head sideways and looks at Issei, "I'm telling you all this as a sign of trust and because you needed to know this next piece of information, once the adjustments start, we are limited to using just that one spirits powers and skills and once they end the mental adjustments start, these are more painful that anything you can imagine, we are put into a coma and are forced to relive the spirits live from start to end and we feel everything as if we really are them, sorting out our memories from theirs is a real bitch I can tell you that."

Rias looks at both of the Spiritualists, a look of pity, which Justin immediately notices, "Don't give me that look Rias, I hate people who pity me, pity is for the weak and dying and I am neither!" Everybody looked shocked at his outburst, Justin realizes what he just did and looks down at the floor ashamed by his actions, "I'm sorry but I have been look at like that my whole live and I hate it."

Before anybody could move or say anything a seal appears behind the sofa, a different family seal one covered in flame and has a bird in the centre, out of the seal comes a man, a man with blonde hair styled hair, and wearing a top unbuttoned to show off his chest and an air of nobility surrounds him as well as arrogance.

"Rias my darling how long I have longed to see you!" Rias back away a look of disgust and discomfort on her face, Issei looks like he just got hit in the face before jumping up, "Who the hell are you!"

A cold monotone voice from the corner of the room responds, "He is Raiser Phoenix, Rias's fiancé." A sliver haired woman wearing a maid outfit steps out of the shadows, Justin shivers at the sight of her, instinctively knowing not to mess with her. Rias's eyes widen at her appearance, "Grayfia, did Oni-san send you?" The now name Grayfia blinked and answered again in a monotone voice, "Hai Sirzechs-sama sent me to make sure that this meeting would remain peaceful."

However while Rias and Grayfia were talking another conversation of a different kind was happening, '_THAT LITTLE PRICK DARES TO CALL HIMSELF A PHONEIX, JUSTIN LET ME OUT I'LL BURN HIS DAMN BALLS OFF!' "Jéan calm down dammit, we can't just roast him, we don't even know who he is!", 'Alright but if he does one thing I don't like then I am turning him into barbecue."_

After everybody calmed down and sat down in the chairs while Akeno made some tea and gave it to Raiser, "As expected of Rias-chans Queen" Akeno only replied with here usually "Ara Ara" but from her tone of voice it was obviously strained, Justins and by extension his spirits opinions of Raiser was falling drastically.

Raiser forces Rias to sit next to him and is constantly feeling up her leg, her peerage but most especially Issei and Justin are just radiating killing intent, ready to tear him apart, "Rias enough of this nonsense, come with me and we can check out the venues for the ceremony." At this Rias explodes, "Enough Raiser I already told you that I have no intention of marrying you and I still mean it." Raiser smirks, "Ah but Rias that wont do at all after all think about your households situation, it is quite serious you know."

"That is none of your concern, yes I am the heiress of the Gremory house but I and I have no intention of letting my house fall to ruin and I do intent to marry.." Raiser interrupts that cocky smirk even more plain on his face, "Ah then you agree then lets go if we hurry we can get married before the week is over." Rias backs away further, faint sparks of the Power of Destruction start running off of her at Raiser's interruption, "I said I will marry but I never said I would marry you Raiser, **I** will decide who I will marry, not my parents and certainly not you!"

Raiser looks struck at her words but quickly regains his composure, "It doesn't matter what you say Rias you are contracted to marry by the arrangement that your father made and there is nothing that you can do to stop it!"

At this Issei finally flips his shit, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO RIAS-BOUCHO LIKE THAT YOU DAMN FIRED CHICKEN!" Justin had hold in a burst of laughter at Issei's comment and even Jéan was busting a gut inside of Justin's mind as were several others, Scarlet, however had no such restraint and burst out laughing much to Raiser's displeasure, "Fried, chicken.. You how dare you! Who the fuck are you?!"

Issei responds in kind, "I am Rias-Boucho's Pawn Issei Hyodo!" Raiser regains his cocky smirk, "Ha you're nothing more than a reincarnated low class filth pawn, let me show you a real peerage." With a click of his fingers another seal bearing the phoenix symbol appears on the ground and in gout of fire his peerage appears.

Out of the flames comes a full 15 set peerage and one detail stands out instantly they are all women, quite beautiful women to boot, Issei looks on shock as Raiser walks over to his servants and openly molests them and takes each one in a passionate French kiss.

This however proved to a very fatal mistake…

The atmosphere in the room instantly skyrocketed, the temperature went through the roof and the air was filled with sparks, the source. Justin his fists clenched so hard blood was flowing through his knuckles, his eyes covered by shadows and his hair flowing erratically from the shear power coming off of him, black sparks began to run up his body and the carpet beneath his feet erupted in flames covering him, licking his body with its fiery touch.

Justin began to move unscathed out of the flames toward Raiser, he raises his face to meet Raiser's eyes, the occupants of the room flinched and involuntarily stepped backward from the sight of his eyes, his left eye was pure electric blue, that was rapidly becoming black and had black lightening shooting out of it in sparks, his right eyes was emerald green and looked to contain a massive pillar of fire contained within it.

"**Rai**_**ser, yo**_**u da**_**re **_**sh**_**ow**_** o**_**ff your SL**_**AVES IN **_**FR**_**ONT**_** OF **_**US!"** The shear amount of killing intent coming from Justin had everybody in the room backing away from him, several members of Raiser's peerage fainted just from the pressure, Akeno was looking somewhere between shocked and extremely aroused, squeezing her legs together in a very erotic way, but not even the biggest pervert in the room Issei even took notice of that.

Grayfia looked at this young man putting out so much power and pressure that even she would think twice from confronting him, Justin, or more accurately Luca and Jéan, grabbed Raiser by the neck and casually hoisted him upwards showing no effort in doing so, It was at this point that Grayfia had to interfere, using her magic, she froze Justins arms and legs in a solid block of ice, stopping him from moving.

It didn't have the affect she was hoping for, the ice melted on contact his skin and brought his attention on her, however, a look of sadness, regret, confusion and pure shock appeared on his face as his eyes changed rapidly, from blue and green to pure snowy white, his voice sounded so quiet it could be a whisper, "Yuki?"

As soon as he uttered those words, Justin's eyes glazed over and he fell to the floor, Raiser seeing his chance tried to stick his boot in him and burn him but thankfully Scarlet and Grayfia jumped in front of him preventing him from doing so, with a click of his tongue his backed away, "Even I know not to mess with the Strongest Queen."

"Scarlet take Justin to one of the guest rooms, we will finish up here." As Scarlet left with Justin on her back the atmosphere calmed down considerably that is until Grayfia spoke again, "Rias if you are still opposed to the marriage then your father has agreed to a last resort." Rias raised an eyebrow at that, "A last resort?" Grayfia nods her head, "Yes he was given you the option of fighting in a Rating Game against Raiser and his peerage, if you win the arrangement is cancelled."

Raiser again with his cocky smirk replaced and trying in a vain attempt to regain his lost vanity after nearly shitting himself at Justin's display of power, "Ha as if these losers could fight against my peerage, I have already participated in several games and have a full peerage, the only servants that could even compete would be Rias's Queen and possibly that other kid with the mental pro..."

Rias's cold glare stop Raiser's sentence cold in its tracks, "I accept, I will require a one month training period as Raiser said, I am inexperienced and will need a handicap if I am to win." Grayfia nods at her suggestion, while Raiser scoffs, "Ha I hope you can get them up to scratch so that I can at least have a little bit of fun before taking you as my bride Rias."

At those words, Raiser, his peerage and Grayfia vanished into their seals, after they disappeared, Rias and the others headed into the guest room where Justin is currently comatose on the bed, instead of Justin on the bed, however, there is a young man wearing a pure white kimono with blue straps and a blue obi with midnight black hair.

"Scarlet, who is this?" Scarlet looks up from her chair beside the bed, "This is Justin's spirit Yosuke Saito he is going through the mental changes right now, he wont wake up til tomorrow morning." Rias looks at the figure on the bed in worry, "Ok then you two can stay the night here then and tomorrow we will be coming on a training trip."

"For what Rias?" "We are going to be competing against Raiser in a Rating Game, if we win then I am free to marry whoever I want." Scarlet looks up a t Rias with fire dancing in her eyes, "You can count on us Rias we wont let that slime ball get his greasy paws on you."

"Thank you Scarlet, now try to get some sleep we have a long month ahead of us."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yo sorry I'm late but a black cat crossed my path and- Ok sorry had to do it, sorry for the long delay, but I have been extremely busy the last month or so and haven't had time to update, little note here in response to the first review of this reuploaded fic; **

**matt-dragnolian: Thanks for the compliment and yeah the pairings are currently all for the male characters, however, I have been thinking it over and I have decided to include female pairings as well, I do realise that Koneko and Shirone are the same person and that was a mistake on my part I was actually meant to put down Kuroka, Koneko's sister but had a bit of a brainfart and forgot her name. And as for your question about Yuki, well some of it is explained in this chapter, but she is one of the most important characters in this fic so keep an eye out.**

**Ok hope you guys enjoy the chapter and keep leaving those reviews, if you have any questions or advice then please by all means leave them in a review and I'll address them, until next time Ja Ne **

Chapter 15

An old enemy and boot camp

Scarlet continues to watch the unconscious form of Justin now taken the shape of his spirit Yosuke Saito a blank look on her face the only indicator that she is even awake is that she is chewing on her bottom lip

'_I'm sorry Justin but we can't afford to keep this hidden from them, I know that you want to deal with him yourself but the incident at the church proves we need help, not only did we get beaten and nearly killed if it weren't for Rias but Asia was killed as well, another innocent to add to his body count.' "For what is worth child there wasn't much you could have done, that monster was strong before and now he is even more twisted and stronger than before, you are going to need help." _

'_Your right, can you watch over Justin while I go and explain things to Rias and the others?' "Of course, don't worry I wont let any harm come to either of our mates." 'Thank you, Titania."_

Scarlet gets up and marches to the clubroom, leaving behind Titania in the room, she has a very determined look and has fire blazing in her eyes as she enters the room, Rias looks up from her desk in shock, Raynare was also in front of the desk and looked red in the face, "Scarlet, where is master, I felt his distress."

Scarlet looks at both of them and sighs, "Rias is there anyway you can call everyone to meet here, I have something to tell you all." Rias looks at her concerned, "What is it." Scarlet stares into Rias's eyes not even blinking, "It is about what happened at the church, more importantly it is about the _thing_ that killed Asia." Both Raynare and Rias looked stunned at the pure venom contained in her voice, "Sure we are having a club meeting in a few hours anyway." Scarlet turns around and walks out the door.

"Raynare come with me and Rias thank you, come get me once everyone is assembled." As Raynare and Scarlet walked out Rias set about gathering the club members. As soon as Raynare entered the room and saw Justin's body on the bed, she runs over to him and immediately starts worrying.

Scarlet frowns at her behaviour, "Raynare stop it, he is fine, he is just going to be in a coma for a little while he lives out Yosuke's life." Raynare snaps her head around to glare at Scarlet, red eyes glowing dangerously, "How can you say that, a coma is a big deal, we don't know what he is going through right now!" Scarlet sighs, "You are right I should care more but sadly this is a normal occurrence for both of us and as for not knowing what he is going through, well Yosuke and I are good friends and I know most of the details about his life." Scarlet clenches her fists and starts shaking "Because of that I know that Justin is going to be an emotional wreck one he wakes up and right now there is nothing that I can do to help him and it is tearing me apart!"

Raynare backs away, shocked at Scarlets outburst, before her features relax and understanding hits her, she hates feeling powerless, she hates this just as much, "Alright Scarlet, I'm sorry for blowing up on you." Scarlet raised her head to look at Raynare taking in her now relaxed stance, "its okay Raynare, come on the others should be in the clubroom by now and I have one hell of a story to tell."

As soon as the two women entered the clubroom, Rias motioned for everybody to sit down and Akeno kindly made her famous tea for everyone, Scarlet spends the first ten or so minutes staring into her cup, thinking of what and how exactly she could tell them about their past.

Finally after thinking for a little Scarlet looks up from her cup a grim look of determination set on her face, "Ok what I am about to tell you is incredibly personal for both me and Justin, he wanted to hide it and honestly I agreed with him, it was our own problem it didn't affect any of you in any way, but now it has I cant keep quite anymore."

Everybody remained respectively silent although both Issei and Rias raised their eyebrows although they kept their thoughts to themselves they were both wondering how their problem had affected the peerage.

Scarlet clears her throat and continues, "We already told you about out past, how the fallen angels and their allies attack and slaughtered our home and families." At this Raynare look shocked and went pale white at the thought, "What we didn't tell you is that we didn't escape unscathed, instead of doing the sensible thing and run for our lives, Justin couldn't do that, the sight of his family slaughtered and strung up along with them admitting to torturing him, it made him snap."

Scarlet looks up again at the peerage, sadness and pain heavily expressed in her eyes, "What you have to understand is that our powers are heavily linked to our emotions so when Justin snapped, he started using an unbonded spirit, that in itself is dangerous, if the spirits is evil then it can use that weakness to take our completely, the spirit that Justin called up in his rage and grief was a Germanic Berserker that we have come to know as Deacon."

The others flinched at the mention of having his body taken over and Rias paled at the words Berserker, "Once he snapped Justin went on a rampage, it didn't matter how powerful, fallen angel or priest he killed them, no, killed is too soft of a word for that, he tore them limb from limb, I have never seen such brutality from him or anyone and I can honestly say that I hope I never have to ever again."

"I personally saw him rip the wings from the backs of several fallen angels, rip the throats out of their pet priests and bludgeon several corrupt soldiers to death with his fists, even though I was taking part in the battle as well, I stayed clear of him, in that state I had no idea if he would even recognise me."

Scarlet started shaking, "But we couldn't have predicted what happened next, the leader of those monsters, he knocked us out, he swatted us to the side like we were just ants in his way and then the next thing I know, I'm waking up chained to a stone…"

At the end of that sentence everyone gasped in horror and all were thinking the exact same thing, '_the same as Asia' _Issei and Raynare both looked horrified at the prospect, Scarlet looked around at them all and could instantly tell what they were thinking, "Yes exactly like Asia except nobody came to rescue us, we were strapped to that awful thing and the had the ritual performed on us so he could get our Scared Gears."

Raynare and Rias looked puzzled, "But you still have your Scared Gears and you are obviously still alive?" Scarlet starts to laugh, not one of happiness but laced with bitterness, "Yeah your right we are and we still have our Scared Gears, what that bastard didn't know about was our spirits, he assumed our powers came solely from our Scared Gears and like the greedy shit he is, he wanted them so he attempted to extract them from us."

"But before the ritual started, one of our spirits took the hit for us, for me I lost one of my best friends, Selena a pure breed lycanthrope and one of the sweetest, kindest, cutest people you will ever meet. But Justin lost someone even more important, he lost one of his most powerful and important spirits, Doyle Setanta, son of the famed hero of our home Setanta or more commonly know as "The Hound of Ulster" Cú Chulainn."

Rias, Kiba and Raynare all looked shocked, the rest looked confused, Rias took the time to explain the legend of Setanta, "Ok here is the brief version, Setanta killed a lords guard dog bare handed and offered to take his place, in his later years he performed many deeds that made his name a legend one of which was taking on a whole army by himself , however, the one thing he is most well know for is his legendary spear the "_**Gáe Bulg" **_ a weapon that is said to bend space and time around so that before it is even thrown, you have already been pierced and its target is always the heart, it is why the legends say it never misses and according to some myths a powerful curse was placed on the weapon, any wound it inflicts will never heal."

Scarlet and the others looked impressed by her knowledge on the subject but Scarlet had to interrupt, "Thank you Rias for that but as I was saying, Justin lost Doyle one of his most powerful spirits and one of the oldest as well, he didn't take it well and frankly neither have I, we lost not only powerful friends and allies but we had them forcibly ripped from our bodies and our souls, and that monster is now going around killing innocents with our friends powers and weapons."

At this Issei interrupted Scarlet, "Sorry but what does this have to do with us, as you say you guys want to handle it." A look of pain flashes across Scarlets face, dread fills her as she prepares to tell Issei this next bit of information, "Because Issei, the fallen angel that did that to us, is the same one that killed Asia at the church…"

For the first time ever a wave of pure killing intent lashed out inside the room from Issei of all people, his Boosted Gear equipped by pure instinct, his killing intent equalled Justins, his wings showing in their full glory and his face burning with rage, the sear power coming off of him was enough to make Kiba and Koneko instinctively back away from him.

"Who is he Scarlet-san, who is the bastard that murdered Asia-chan in cold blood!?" Scarlet looks straight into Issei's smouldering eyes, '_Well that's different, who knew Issei could be so determined and passionate about something that doesn't have anything to do with a woman's tits, maybe there is hope for him yet'_ "His name is Kraxis, he was the one that attacked Justin and me at the church and the one that is responsible for the deaths of Asia and our families."

"He stole our spirits and somehow instead of tearing him apart from the inside, he managed to subject them to his will, he has access to all of their powers with means he can use the Gae Bolg, nature magic and has a lycanthrope form on top of his fallen angel abilities."

By the end of her description the peerage and Raynare were slack jawed and shocked to their very core, even Rias had turned pale at the thought of fighting such an enemy, "So let me get this straight, not only was he strong enough to beat you and Justin before, but he also stole some of your most powerful spirits and can use their powers as well."

Scarlet nods her head and Rias felt like her heart was about to burst from that information, Raynare on the other hand looked curious, "Um Scarlet before he took your powers how many sets of wings did he have?" Scarlet started chewing on her thumb, thinking back, "I think he had four sets of wings, but during his rage, Justin ripped two sets off of his back, that's why he looks so disfigured."

Everyone froze at this information, "Shit you mean to say that someone as powerful as Kokabiel-sama stole you powers and made himself even more powerful! We are so screwed!"

Before Scarlet could answer, the doors to the clubroom, opened and in walked the transformed the newly transformed Justin. "Justin, you shouldn't be walking about, you know how weak you are after the being fully bonded!"

"Justin" came to a halt before Scarlet, "Sorry Scarlet-san I am temporarily taking control, Justin is having a hard time coming to terms with my memories so until he stabilises more, I will be in control." Scarlet's jaw dropped before realization kicked in, "So you're in control then Yosuke?" He nods his head, turns to the other occupants of the room and bows "Hajimemashite, watashinonamaeha Yōsuke Saitōdesu" ("Nice to meet you, my name is Yosuke Saito")

The others looked shocked Raynare even more so. "Ano, who are you?" The man smiles a pure white smile, "Like I said, I'm Yosuke Saito, more accurately I am the spirit that Justin just finished bonding with, he is currently trying to deal with my memories and his emotional state at the moment is incredibly fragile."

Rias looks at the now identified spirit with a very frightening gleam in her eyes, "So Yosuke-san can you tell us more about yourself, I mean you are obviously from Japans past so can you please tell us more?" Yosuke looks at Rias and gives her an amused smile, "I suppose I could tell a bit about me, very well if you can get comfortable then I'll tell you about my past life Rias-san."

As soon as all the occupants got comfortable Yosuke began to tell them about his past, "Ok where to begin, I suppose I should start by saying that I am not human, far from it, my father was actually a god, more specifically Byakko, the White Tiger god of China, my mother on the other hand was a YukiOnna of Japan so I guess I am a half breed hehehe."

Scarlet has secretly hiding a smug smile at seeing everybody's reactions to say that their collective jaws were on the floor would be an understatement, any lower and they would be in danger of falling into the Underworld. Yosuke continued despite the humorous reactions to his heritage.

"My father took me all around the world disguised in his human form however he had to abandon me at an early age of 4, I had been kidnapped by a cult in Japan, for what reason I can't remember and as a god he couldn't interfere directly in mortal affairs so instead he struck a deal with the daimyo of a nearby country, if he saved me, I would be his servant until his death. That daimyo just so happened to be one of the most ambitious of all and one that had every god watching from above, his name, Oda Nobunaga."

At this Rias literally flipped out, "WHAT! You mean to say that you not only met Oda Nobunaga but you were his servant as well!" As soon as she realized what she had just done, she blushed and meekly sat back down, silently praying to her brother that nobody would comment on that.

Scarlet, however, mentally stored that particular outburst in her memory for later, messing with Rias is always fun. Yosuke clears his throat, "Hmm can I continue?" Everybody nods as Rias's blush intensifies, "Ok then where was I? Oh right, yes Nobunaga-sama saved me from the cultists and informed me about the deal that my father had struck with him, I didn't like it I don't think anybody would but after serving him for some time, he earned my respect, that was when the Warring States era began."

"My master had me trained in all areas that he could think of so that he could make the best of my services; I was everything to him, his best ninja, dignitary, warrior and general." Everybody except Scarlet looked like goldfish, their mouths moving with sound coming out, "Haha well I served the man up until his death, and I continue to serve Tokugawa Ieyasu after his death, I believed so strongly in his dream that I wanted to make it a reality, eventually we did what we set out to do, we united Japan under the new Shogun and after that I left the court, my purpose had been fulfilled and I left to marry the woman that I had fallen in love with, Yuki Hitomi, a YukiOnna that I had ran into several times of the years, we started out as enemies, then as friends, finally one day as I was relaxing and painting a picture of the coast. I looked over at her and unknowingly start to paint a picture of her instead."

"When I looked down and realized what I had done, realization hit me, I had been in love with the woman for a very long time, I resolved then to finish the war as quickly as possible and marry her."

The girls in the room, this time including Scarlet were trying desperately to wipe away their tears; even Koneko had a few tears running down her face although she quickly wiped them away. Yosuke stiffen suddenly and smiled, "Looks like Justin is feeling better, I'll see you again soon, until then Ja Ne."

With that Yosuke's body was engulfed in a bright light, as it fades Justin was in his place, red eyed and looked like he had aged several years, he was gasping for air, "H.. Hey guys what's up hehehe." Scarlet immediately slapped him over the back of the head, "What's up my ass Justin you big freaking idiot!" Justin cries out during the assault, "Ah no, are you seeing this, domestic abuse I tell you!"

With that the awkward air in the room broke as well as everyone breaking down laughing at his unfortunate plight, Rias clears her throat to call everyone to attention, which means Scarlet stopped pounding on Justin, "Ok now that everyone is here then lets get started, in a months time we are going to fighting Riser in a Rating Game, which means we are going to be fighting him and his peerage. I'll be honest as we are right now, we don't stand a chance at beating him, so for the next month we are going to be training at one of my families villas, so pack your bags, we leave in the morning."

_Next Day_

"Come on Issei hurry the fuck up, you're lagging behind!" "Easy for you to say Justin you don't have a bag the weight of a boulder strapped to your back!" "Dumbass, my bag weighs more than you do, so quit your complaining or I will literally strap a boulder to your back and have you run laps!" "You're a fucking sadist you know that!" "Yeah I know I fucking love it, now MOVE YOUR ASS!"

"Ara ara, looks like Justin-san and I have something more in common, ne Bochou?" "Akeno please keep your fantasies to yourself, for the sake of my sanity please." "Ara ara Bochou, are saying you don't fantasise about our cute little pawn then? Rias blushes up a storm, "Wha?.. What the heck are saying Akeno?" Akeno has a shit eating grin on her face, "Ara Bochou your blushing face says it all, I wonder what Issei will think." Rias turns even redder, "AKENO!"

Scarlet just sweatdrops and faceplams, "I am surrounded by idiots."


End file.
